The NeverEnding Labyrinth
by percabethatw
Summary: Takes place when Annabeth and Percy are 17. They're in a band with Luke and Grover. All about their life of fame. The Last Olympian didn't happen. R&R! PLEASE! :D PERCABETH PROMISED IN THE FUTURE!
1. Help From Lyric Guy

Chapter 1: Help from lyric guy

I chewed the tip of my pen. My song was perfect, but I was missing some words. "Yo, lyric guy! Get in here!"

Oh yeah, you don't know who we are do you? Well, I'm Annabeth, and am the lead singer of a band called the never-ending Labyrinth. My best friend Percy is the lead guitarist. Grover is my other friend. He's the drummer. He also helps with my lyrics when I get stuck. Thus the term lyric guy. The three of us have been friends since we were twelve. Sorta. Our other guitarist/base player is our friend Luke. He's a few years older than us. I'm sure you're probably curious about our band name. Percy, Luke and I are demigods, as in half human half god. My mother is Athena and my father is mortal. Percy's dad is Poseidon and his mom is mortal. Luke's dad is Hermes. His mom died years ago. I'll get into that more later. Grover is a satyr, meaning he's half goat. Being demigods we can't trust anybody. Therefore, we have stage names.

Percy is Fang Ride, Grover is Stid Spike, Luke is Recav Dwyer, and I'm Josie Salix.

Any who, back to the song. I'm finally almost done. I've been working on it for almost a week. It's never taken me this long. Hope it was worth it...

Grover finally walked in and grinned. "Need some help there, Josie?" Just so you know, he's using my stage name because our bus driver, Adam, doesn't know those are fake.

"Yes, actually. I'm almost finished with this song, but I'm missing some words in a few verses. Wanna help?"

He grinned. "You know it. Give me the lyrics." I did as he asked and he looked them over, smiling. "Can you sing it for me?"

I exhaled then smiled. "Sure. I have it memorized."

Then I began.

_Miss independent  
__Miss self __________  
__Miss keep your distance mmmmm  
__Miss unafraid  
__Miss out my way  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
__Miss almost grown  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
__She'd never ever feel rejected  
__Little miss ___________  
__Said oo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love is true!_

_Miss guarded heart  
__Miss play it smart  
__Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
__She didn't want to end up _____  
__And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her _______________  
__She went in a new direction  
__And found inside she felt a __________  
__She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love, when love is true_

_When Miss independent walked away  
__No time for love that came her way  
__She looked in the mirror and thought today  
__What happened to Miss no longer ________

_It took some time for her to see  
__How beautiful love could truly be  
__No more talk of why can't that be me  
__I'm so glad I finally see…_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love  
__When love is true..._

_Miss independent_

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them. I looked out the window and saw that we were on the shoulder.

"Why'd we pull over?!" I asked Adam. He blushed.

"S-sorry Ms. Salix, y-your voice was distracting. Please don't fire me." He was practically begging. I had no idea my voice was that good.

"Why would I fire you, Adam? You're the best driver we've had." He grinned and started the bus back up on the freeway.

"Thanks, Josie." I rolled my eyes. We had gone from him calling me Ms. Salix to Josie? Wow, what a suck-up.

At that moment Percy and Luke walked over. "Need some help?" Percy asked. I nodded. "Will you sing it again?" I nodded again and did as asked.

When I was finished, Percy and Luke's jaws had dropped. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"N-nothing." I rolled my eyes. Suuuure.

"Okay," Grover butted in, "How bout in the first blank you put sufficient?"

"Yeah," Luke said mockingly, "'Cause it's so true." I slapped the back of his head and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry. How bout in the next one you put apprehensive?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah. Then, in the next one, put jaded. Then misconceptions?"

"Woah," I mocked him. "Percy using big words? It's the apocalypse!"

He rolled his eyes. Grover laughed and our childishness and said, "In the next one you should add connection." They were all perfect. "Then for the last one put afraid. There, all done! Now sing it!" I giggled.

"Fine." I wrote in the words and sang.

_Miss independent  
__Miss self __**sufficient  
**__Miss keep your distance mmmmm  
__Miss unafraid  
__Miss out my way  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
__Miss almost grown  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
__She'd never ever feel rejected  
__Little miss __**apprehensive  
**__Said oo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love is true!_

_Misguided heart  
__Miss play it smart  
__Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
__But she miscalculated  
__She didn't want to end up __**jaded  
**__And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her __**misconceptions  
**__She went in a new direction  
__And found inside she felt a __**connection  
**__She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love, when love is true_

_When Miss independent walked away  
__No time for love that came her way  
__She looked in the mirror and thought today  
__What happened to Miss no longer __**afraid**_

_It took some time for her to see  
__How beautiful love could truly be  
__No more talk of why can't that be me  
__I'm so glad I finally see…_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
__What happened to Miss independent  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Goodbye old you when love  
__When love is true..._

_Miss independent_

I opened my eyes again. "Perfect." Then I turned to Adam. "How long till we're there?"

"An hour."

"Good." I went to go tell the guys when I heard them talking.

"So Luke, who do you think that song was for?"

"Gee, Grover, I don't know. It could be someone on this very bus."

I heard Percy sigh. "Guys, I'm sure it was something that just came to her, like most of her songs." That's my Seaweed Brain. Always sticking up for me. And he was right. It really wasn't for anyone in particular.

"Come on Percy," Grover said, "All three of us know how much you wish that that song was for you."

"I wish," He replied. My breath caught in my throat. "But I know her feelings for me aren't like that. If she returned my feelings, she probably gave up on me a while ago." He had no idea how wrong he was. I decided to save Percy and butt in now.

"Guys, we'll be there in an hour. Go get ready to meet up with everyone."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes mother," He said as he walked past me. He's got nerve.

I couldn't wait to see everyone again. When Luke came back to our side, Thalia quit the hunters. We'd be meeting her, Selina, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, and Bianca (Who Nico finally managed to resurrect) at the Marriot. It was gonna be great.

I got dressed in my neon green skinny jeans and Maximum Ride T-shirt. It was my favorite book ever. That's were Percy got his stage name (Duh). I was already packed and ready so I decided to take a nap.

I got on my cot and Percy's words kept running through my head.

"I wish"

"I wish"

That makes two of us, I thought as sleep overtook me.

**(A/N so, how was it? Crappy? I know. Sorry for the pessimistic attitude, I just feel like I should've done better…Anyway, review!)**


	2. Photo Time!

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and the outfits!**

Chapter 2: Photo time!

"…sie. Josie! JOSIE!" I slapped the screamer and rolled over. "Shit! Wake up!" I sighed and rolled back over to face the dream intruder. It was Percy and he was holding his read cheek and muttering, "Shit, shit, shit," under his breath.

"What?!" he should know that I'm not a morning person.

"We're here." I looked out the window. Oh. So we were.

Pushing Percy out of my way, I stood up and stretched. I noticed that he had changed into black skinny jeans with a black NaRae t-shirt. NaRae was only the best singer/rapper/actor of all time. He was like my idol. Anyways, he had his hair swiped into an emo cut, because he was supposed to be the tall dark and handsome type. He isn't like that in real life, but someone in the band had to, according to our manager Heather Boss, and he wore it best. His shoes were, of course, black converse.

Grover was the "sensitive" guy. You know, the one that all the girls love. He shaved his beard, straightened his hair, dyed it strawberry blond, and always wore a hat. Instead of wearing a Rasta cap like he always used to, he wore an Eddie Bower hat. His shirt was white and Eddie Bower brand, he wore bright blue skinny jeans, and, you guessed it, Eddie Bower shoes!

Luke was, like, the skater boy. He was wearing a white wife-beater under a grey DC hoodie and plaid Bermuda shorts. He had white and green DC's on.

As for me, I was like the leader, don't-mess-with-me type. I slipped on my blood red converse and gestured to the guys. "Let's get this over with. I wanna see everyone before the photo shoot at two." We walked through the bus doors only to be attacked by fans. Some guys in black suites ran over to us and made a pathway.

The tallest one said, "Hello, Ms. Salix. We'll be your body guards while you're here." Ooh, that's right. I didn't tell you where here is. Well, we just drove all the way from Reno, Nevada to Seattle, Washington. I know, right?

I shook the guard's hands. "Josie Salix. Thanks for the help." He just nodded.

We walked through the crowd with the help of our body guards and entered the hotel. The second I walked into the hotel, I was tackled by Silena. "Thank the gods you're finally here! Thalia was trying to kill me!" I stood up and looked at Thalia questioningly. She just shrugged.

"She tried to make me wear pink." I rolled my eyes at that. Of course. "So, how's fame been treating ya? Any recent monster attacks?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's weird, I having seen a single monster since we became famous. It's probably because we're always surrounded by mortals, so our scent gets covered."

Silena scoffed. "You are, like, such a child of Athena. You need to stop thinking once and a while!"

Bianca cut in. "She can't help it. She was born to over-analyze everything." I scowled. I Heard laughter behind us and we all turned to find the boys muffling their laughter with their hands. My scowl turned into an all-out glare, and they all flinched. Grinning, I turned back to the girls. "Anyway…the fame is awesome…most of the time. It would probably be better if I wasn't the only girl," I answered Thalia while looking pointedly at them.

"You know Annabeth, we would, but you guys are doing so great, we, like, wouldn't want to ruin it." Oh, now Clarisse decides to talk. Glaring, I turned to the guys.

"Well, let's go get our keys." Percy held out his hand with five keys inside it. "Or not." This was where I took charge. "Okay, so it looks like we're all on the fourth floor. Fang, Recav, and Stid will share room 401, me and Thals room 402, Clarisse and Chris in room 403, Silena and Beckendorf in room 404, and Nico and Bianca in 405." I winked at Clarisse and Silena and they blushed.

"And, break," Chris cut in. We all laughed then went to our rooms. Thalia opened our door and I went in. I plopped our stuff on the floor just before my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, it's Heather. Will you all meet me for dinner at Bucca de Bepo after your shoot? You should probably bring your friends, too. I have news." In case you're confused, Heather knows our real names because she's a demigod, too. Daughter of Apollo. Very pushy.

"Well, why can't you tell me now?"

"You should all hear this." I gulped. That didn't sound good.

"Well, okay, if you're sure."

"Yup, see you then."

"Bye." I pushed the end button.

"Who was it?" Thalia asked me.

"Our manager. You know Heather, that daughter of Apollo, right?" She nodded. "We're all going to meet her at Bucca de Bepo after our photo shoot. Apparently, she has news that's too big to share over the phone." She just nodded again. "Why you so quiet?" She shrugged. "Okay, who is he?" She shook her head. "I'll just keep guessing till you tell me. And if you don't, I'll assume the worst." She just shook her head again. "Get ready," I said with an evil grin.

"Nico?"

"Pedophile."

"Luke?" Head shake.

"Grover?"

"Hex no!"

"It's not Chris or Beckendorf, is it?"

"No, no, no!" I gulped. That only left one person.

"Percy?" I whispered.

She made a gagging sound. Good. Not him.

"Wait, the only one you didn't seem disgusted by was Luke…" I gasped. "YOU LIKE LUKE?!" Some daughter of Athena I am.

"YOU LIKE PERCY?!" maybe…

"NOO! I don't! We're just really good friends. But you…I can tell you're crushing on someone, and I know for a fact that someone is Luke!"

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same." Wow. Never heard that one before.

"Thalia, do you have any idea how many people think that about people they like? How many times is that actually true?"

"Most of the time."

"I mean when they've known each other almost their whole lives."

"Oh…almost never…"

"Exactly! So, don't lose hope! Wanna hear my new song? It's called Miss Independent. I need someone outside the band to hear it."

She chuckled. "Why not?"

I grinned and started.

_Miss independent  
__Miss self sufficient  
__Miss keep your distance, mmmmm_

_Miss unafraid  
__Miss out of my way  
__Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
__Miss almost grown  
__Miss never let a man help her off her throne, so_

_By keeping her heart protected  
__She'd never ever feel rejected  
__Little miss apprehensive  
__Said oo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise, it's time,  
__To feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Good-bye, old you  
__When love, is true_

_Miss guarded heart  
__Miss play it smart  
__Miss if you wanna use that line you better not, start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
__She didn't wanna end up jaded  
__And this miss, decided not to  
__Miss out on true love, so_

_By changing her misconception  
__She went in a new direction  
__And found inside she felt a connection  
__She fell in love  
__  
What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise, it's time,  
__To feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Good-bye, old you  
__When love, is true_

_When miss independent walked away  
__No time for love that came her way  
__She looked I the mirror and thought today  
__What happened to miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see  
__How beautiful love could truly be  
__No more talk of why can't that be me  
__I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
__Thinking no one could open the door  
__Surprise, it's time,  
__To feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
__No longer need to be defensive  
__Good-bye, old you  
__When love,  
__When love is true_

_Miss independent_

I opened my eyes and heard clapping at the doorway. I turned my head to see all the girls—besides Thalia, who was next to me—applauding with grins on their faces.

I rolled my eyes. "'Sup, guys?"

They laughed. "The guys were annoying us, and we heard you and Thalia screaming at each other. We were about to knock, but we heard you singing, so…" Bianca rambled.

Then Silena had a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, Annabeth, who was that song for?"

I glared. "No one. It was just an idea that popped into my head, as were most of my other ones."

"Sure…" she trailed off.

I shoved them out. "Come on, I have a Photo shoot to go to. You guys can come if you want, otherwise you can chill with Chris, Nico, and Beckendorf."

"We'll go with you!" They all shouted in unison. I smirked and tried to walk past them when Silena stopped me.

"You aren't seriously going to a photo shoot wearing that, are you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "They do your outfit and hair for you there. You of all people should know that about photo shoots, Silena."

She blushed. "Oh, right. My bad."

I smiled and walked out. "Let's go"

***One painfully long car ride later***

"Ahh, finally," I breathed in the warm Seattle air. We'd be getting pictures taken that would be put on posters and t-shirts, so I was thankful for the nice weather. A woman that I assumed was the photographer walked over to us.

"Hello, I'm Sandi Brown. Ms. Salix, your friends can wait in those chairs. You will be going with Kelly, who will pick out your outfit and do your make-up and hair." I nodded. A girl about a year older than me walked over and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Kelly Davis. I'm assuming you're Josie Salix?" I smiled.

"Yup, that's me." I heard Silena giggle and I flipped her the bird behind my back.

"Okay then. Right this way." She led me to a huge trailer. When she opened the door, all I could see were clothes. Well, that, and a vanity at the end. She looked around and grabbed some bright orange skinny jeans, a teal and purple plaid Tripp vest, a green and black plaid woven shirt, and some bright green converse. I tried it on and it didn't look that bad. She straightened my hair and put in some non-permanent green streaks in it. I might get those permanent. Then she added some mascara, blush, and lip gloss, because that's all I allowed her to do. To tip it all of off she had me wear a purple and green plaid fedora. It was awesome.

We walked out and I showed my non-band member friends. They smiled and gave their approval. I walked over to my band buddies to see what they had on. Percy had a black Hanes shirt with some neon red suspenders, and black skinny jeans with purple neon vans. He looked so good, and I mean really good. His hair was ruffled like he just woke up but somehow tamed. I smiled and stared; he caught my eyes and winked. I felt my face go hot. Luke had some neon red skinny jeans with a neon purple shirt. He had some neon blue skinny jeans and neon vans on. His hair just looked like they straightened it, making it look a little longer. Grover wore a shirt that was checkered with neon yellow, white, neon blue and neon pink. He had a black loose tie around his neck. He had some regular black jeans on, with white converse; he had his drumsticks in his hands. In all, we looked incredible.

That was when Sandi walked over. She looked at me. "Josie, you're first. Come up on stage." I did as I was asked and was handed a microphone with a stand. "Good. Now, let the microphone hang at your side. Yes, just like that. Now ball your hand into a fist, put it straight up in the air, and look up with your eyes closed. Perfect." She took the shot. "Okay, now let it hang on your other side and lean over it stick the opposite hand up. Okay, now close your eyes and pretend to be screaming 'hey' into the microphone." I did as she asked. She took the picture, smiled, and told me I was done. She also said I could keep the outfit. I thanked her and walked off the stage.

Percy was next. He was holding a blood red electric guitar. I went and sat next to Thalia. All the girls grinned at me. "What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb 'Josie', we saw him wink and you blush. What happened?" Silena asked, her grin somehow getting even wider.

"Nothing. He saw me looking at his outfit. I looked at all of theirs though, so it wasn't like I was checking him out. He was just being his immature self."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Seriously Wise Girl, we may not be children of Athena, but we aren't dumb. Nice posing by the way."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever. Look, they're finally finishing." I was right. Sandi took one more picture of Grover and then he hoped off stage.

"Okay, let's get going." I nodded and we hopped in the van. Time to go meet Heather.

**(A/N Okay, just so you know, I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, send me a review or PM saying you are. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review!)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /  
V**


	3. The Big News

As we drove back to the Marriot, my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. Heather.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, are you at the hotel yet?"

"Almost."

"Good. I'm gonna meet you there. I got a bigger limo so that everyone will fit." I didn't bother to tell her that we weren't even in a limo right now.

"That's great, heather. Thanks for thinking of 'em. See you soon. Bye."

"'Kay." I pushed end and sighed.

Silena looked over at me. "What was that about?"

I rolled my eyes. Silena should love this. "We're meeting my manager at the hotel. Don't worry, she's a daughter of Apollo."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Apollo met this mortal, and—,"

"NO! I mean why we are meeting her there!" She sounded so exasperated. I loved doing that. I couldn't help but grin.

"She got us a 'bigger' limo so we can all go to the restaurant together."

Silena and Bianca squealed. Then Bianca went berserk. "OMG! OMG! A limo?! We get to ride in a limo?! It's not a hummer limo, is it? I hate those! **(A/N not me! Gotta love hummers! ;D) **They're all squarish and, ugh! Please tell me we aren't riding in a hummer limo! That's fun to say! Hummer limo, hummer li—," Thalia put her hand over Bianca's mouth. Did I mention how much more talkative Bianca is these days? No? Well, now you know.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Bianca, It's a normal black stretch limo, as always."

As I said that, we rounded the street corner and saw the limo. I thought Silena and Bianca were going to jump out of the van before it even stopped. They were close. They jumped right after the car stopped, like literally, right after. Me, and pretty much everyone else, rolled their eyes.

We all slowly walked to the limo and got in. Silena was controlling the radio and the second we got in she said, "Sing it, Annabeth," and the music for Miracle started playing. I grinned and sang.

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

I realized that this was just an instrumental version. Guess I was gonna have to sing.

_So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

When I finished everyone (except for my band, who just rolled their eyes) applauded. Then the music for I Do Not Hook Up started. "Do I have to sing this, too?" I asked the girls.

They just smiled and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and sang.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet__  
_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand,_  
_Your heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_  
_To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no, but I can clean _All the girls (Other than Clarisse, of course) joined in here._  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand,_  
_Your heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_  
_To say..._

_Cause I feel_  
_The distance_  
_Between us_  
_Could be over_  
_With the snap of your finger_  
_Oh no!_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your hand in my hand,_  
_Your heart on your sleeve_  
_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_  
_To say..._  
_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_  
_To say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_  
_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

"There, done?"

"Nope." I put on a pouty face.

"But, why? Can't you wait to the concert? It's only two days away…"

"NO! Now, come on. Sing All Around Me."

"Grrr…fine."

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_  
_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I begin to fade_  
_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_  
_The light is white_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

As I finished, we pulled into Bucca de Bepo. Time to her the big news.

***One fight with the dude that checks off your reservation later***

Percy scowled. "I can't believe he didn't believe us when we said we were The Never-Ending Labyrinth and friends. The nerve of non-obsessed fans…" We all laughed.

"Really, P-percy? L-like, seriously?" Siena stuttered out, her face red from laughter.

Percy blushed. "Shut up."

We all sat down and I looked at Heather. "Okay. Start talking."

She sighed. "Okay. But before I start, promise you won't get too mad. It's strictly for publicity." I nodded and she continued. "Josie, Big Machine Records wants you to fake-date someone. They already picked someone, and it's someone in your band." Everyone that wasn't in the band snickered. Except for Silena. She looked pissed.

"Well, who is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

She gulped, and whispered barely loud enough for me to here it, "Luke."

**Songs I used and don't own: Miracle-Paramore**

**I Do Not Hook Up-Kelly Clarkson**

**All Around Me-Flyleaf**

**So, how was it? Good, bad? Sorry it was so short. I rushed to get it done. Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta! Please review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**

**V**


	4. Oh No HeShe Didn't

Chapter 4: Oh No He/She Didn't!

I inhaled sharply. She so did not just say what I think she said, did she?! There was no force in the universe that could get me to date Luke. Why not Percy?

"It's only because with Luke it'll be easier when you have to break up. It'll only be in front of the public, remember." Did she just read my mind? "Oh, and Big Machine Records said if you don't do it, they'll cancel your contract." Okay, maybe there was one force.

Luke, Thalia, Percy, Silena and I were the only ones not laughing at this point. Luke and I looked at each other. He nodded and I told Heather, "Ok, fine. But no longer than a month and a half." I risked a glance at Percy. He was glaring at the table, so I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he just shrugged it off.

I shot him a glare and sighed. When we all finished our meals, Heather paid and we left the restaurant. Percy was looking everywhere but me, and I didn't get it. Why did me fake-dating Luke make him so mad? I decided to ignore it for the time being.

We all got into the limo and Silena was in control of the radio again. The music for Every Time We Touch started playing.

I shot Silena a questioning glance and she said, "I thought it would lighten the mood."

I just shrugged and started singing again.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._Silena and Bianca sang with me._  
__  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side_

Thalia and Clarisse laughed. I just smiled at them. I did feel a little better. Singing tends to do that to me. I looked at Percy to see him glaring out the window. I decided to try to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Those were some awesome outfits we got earlier, huh?"

He just brushed it off and continued trying to break the window with his glare. "Sure." I frowned and Silena tried to help.

"Yeah," she said, "they were really cute." He turned to her and half-smiled.

"Yeah, they were pretty awesome." What the hell?! I get a glare out the window and sure, yet Silena gets on his nerves, but she go a smile and a full sentence response. Jeez, he's so hot and cold. I wonder if he's bipolar…** (A/N that's a major hint. Can you guess what the next song she writes will be?)**

Thalia glared at him, but he didn't notice because he had already turned back to the window. Jerk.

The rest of the car ride was basically silent. About fifteen minutes into it—yes, Bucca de Bepo is just that far from where we were staying—inspiration hit me. I pulled the notepad out of my hoodie's pocket and scribbled the lyrics down. In half an hour I had finished it. Silena and Grover had been leaning over to look at the notepad as I wrote, but I hid it. They'll hear it when we go to the recording studio tomorrow. I just hoped I'd be able to hold myself together when I sang it.

About fifteen minutes later, we were finally back at the hotel. I jumped out of the limo and got on my knees. I practically kissed the ground as I shouted, "Land! I'm free!" yeah, I might be slightly claustrophobic. I probably should have said that earlier. Oh well!

Thalia scoffed. "Jeez, Annabeth. I know you don't like small spaces when there are lots of people with you, but that's just being over-dramatic."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Percy walked past all of us and went inside. I frowned and everyone followed him. I stayed next to Thalia. We opened our door and walked to our beds. A laid on mine and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

*****The next day at the recording studio*****

We walked into the studio and a man walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Chris. I'll be recording your songs and managing your concert. I understand that you have two songs you would like to record today?"

I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Chris. Yeah, there are only two we need to record for the next concert."

He nodded. "Follow me." We followed him into the recording room. Nico, Bianca, Beckendorf, Chris, Silena, Clarisse, Thalia, Heather, and Chris **(A/N man, that's a lot of people) **waited outside in the button room, while the band and I went in the mic room.

I turned to the guys. "Okay, guys. Have you gotten the music for Miss Independent ready yet?" They nodded. "Good. Let's go." They started playing and I sang.

_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmmm_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne, so_

_By keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
little miss apprehensive  
Said oo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over? _They played really hard here. I thought they might break a guitar string or something._  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive  
Good-bye, old you  
When love, is true_

_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not, start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss, decided not to  
Miss out on true love, so_

_By changing her misconception  
she went in a new direction  
and found inside she felt a connection  
she fell in love_

_what is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real (what's real)_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive (Sive)  
Good-bye, old you  
When love, is true (when love is true)_

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
she looked in the mirror and thought today  
what happened to miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see  
how beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see_ They gradually played louder 'til the chorus.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive  
Good-bye, old you  
When love,  
When love is true_

_Miss independent_

I opened my eyes and everyone outside the glass clapped. Silena and Bianca were still looking around the studio in awe.

Percy looked at me. "That was great, Josie."

I scowled. "Oh, so now you're talking to me?" He looked down with a hurt expression on his face. Good. Serves him right.

"Okay Josie, Lets do the first part over, and then we will start the new song." Chris said. After twenty minutes of fixing and shifting and music playing and what not, the song was ready to be preformed tomorrow.

I smiled. "Okay, I need Silena, Bianca, and Heather in here." Everyone looked curious, except for the band, who just raised their eyebrows. "Okay, go stand by that mic. When I point to you, I need you to say 'you' in a really girly voice, okay?" they nodded. "Good. Let's try it." I pretended to sing and then pointed. They said it perfectly; it was just the way I imagined it. "Perfect. Now guys, just join in when you get the feel for it." They nodded and I was about to start singing again, but then Thalia opened the door.

"Wait," she said. "I need to talk to Josie for a sec." I nodded and followed her out both the doors so that we were outside. "Okay, Annabeth. First, tell me why you didn't tell me about this song earlier. What's it about?"

"You'll figure out my inspiration soon enough," I said with a scary smirk.

"You didn't." she said sitting down on a bench. I sat down by her.

"Yelp." I said, still smirking.

"With cussing," she said, with a smile creeping on our face.

"Just a cuss word," I said. She looked at me.

"That one?" she said, guessing it. I nodded my head. She laughed and shook her head understanding everything; who it was about and what it was about. "Don't cry okay, I know it's gotta hurt. Okay maybe one tear, cause I don't know if I could hold it if it's the type of song I'm thinking of." She said really fast. It took me while to process it.

"I'll try not to." I said with a sad smile. We walked back into the studio and I went into the mic room. I clapped my hands together once to get their attention and said, "Okay, let's do this." Chris started the metronome for the guys and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see everyone's faces. I sang.

_You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes  
yeah, you PMS like a bitch _I smiled as I thought of their reactions. I almost never swear.  
_I would know_

_And you over-think _Grover started playing here._  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me _I opened my eyes.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when its right _Luke joined in here with _him _following soon after._  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

I pointed to the girls.  
_You, you don't really want to stay, no _it was perfect  
I pointed again  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_We used to be  
just like twins, so in sync  
the same energy  
now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change _I was looking everywhere but Percy.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

The girls sang their parts without me pointing this time  
_you, you don't really want to stay, no _  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

I was starting to get too into the song. I felt the tears in my eyes and Thalia looked at me worriedly.  
_Someone call the doctor _The tears threatened to spill  
_got a case of a love bipolar _and one did.  
_Stuck on a rollercoaster _One more  
_can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes _they were coming down one after another, but my voice stayed strong.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when its right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up  
_  
_you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up  
_  
_you, you don't really want to stay, no _  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down, down, down…_

I wiped away the tears and smiled. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

I heard Percy try to get up and follow me, but Thalia said, "No, you don't go, I go," and follow me to the bathroom. On the way, she yelled, "I thought I told you only one tear!" I couldn't help but smile, for real this time.

**

* * *

**

**Songs: Miss Independent-Kelly Clarkson  
Hot N Cold-Katy Perry  
Every Time We Touch-Cascada**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Rview anyway! Please? Kitty will love you!**

/\  
(ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

**Hey, ever notice how the word "Therapist" is "The" and "Rapist" put together?**


	5. What The Hell Stid!

Chapter 5: What The Hell?!

**Grover's POV**

I threw my drumsticks at Percy's head. "OW!" He screamed while rubbing his head, "What the hell, Stid?!"

I glared at him. That really set me off. Annabeth was like a sister to me. "You made her cry, Fang. Cry! Josie hardly ever cries! She only cries when she thinks she's losing someone, because we all know how many times that's happened! She never cries when someone simply hurts her feelings. But you made her! What were you thinking?"

He sighed. "I know. I was just mad."

I scowled. "No, you were just jealous." He looked down without denying it. I then turned to everyone that was in the button room. "Chris, Heather, could you please stand outside that door and tell us when Josie comes back with Thalia? Thanks."

They looked confused, but left anyway. Luke came over and sat next to me. "Good. Now, Perce, we all know how you feel about Annabeth, okay? So we can understand that you were jealous. However, that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to her. You're, like, giving her the cold shoulder. Did you not see her face drop when heather said I had to fake-date her? And personally, I think it's because she wished it was you." I decided to take it over from there.

Grinning, I said, "Yeah, and we all know how much you wish you were dating Thalia. Anyways, the point is that that song Annabeth just sang was obviously about you. I figured that out from the first verse. So we," I gestured to Luke and myself, "think you need to make it up to her."

Percy sighed. "Grover, she just called me a bitch. What makes you think she would forgive me?"

"Well, how much do you want her to forgive you?"

"I'd do anything." Anything? Hm…

"Even write a song?"

He smirked. "Hell, I would write two songs, _and_ sing them at the next concert." A look of understanding suddenly wiped the smirk off his face. Then he slowly smiled. "Yeah. That's exactly what I'll do…"

**Annabeth's POV**

"I know what you said Thalia," I told her as we entered the bathroom. "I just couldn't help it."

She sighed. After checking all the stalls to make sure they were empty, she said, "I thought you were the 'invincible' Annabeth Chase. Never let anyone see you cry, remember?" I sat on the counter and she sat next to me.

"I think I may cut my hair," I said as I played with it, trying to avoid talking about anything that had to do with _him._

She nodded. "Yeah, it might look cute. But don't change the subject. Chris is going to make you do that part here you cried over." She said. I figured as much.

"This time I won't cry." I said with a real smile. I won't cry about him. I jumped of the counter pulled my hair into a ponytail. We heard a knock on the door.

"Um, hey, could you unlock the door? I, like, really gotta go."

I rinsed my face, got up, and unlocked the door. "Yeah, sorry about that." I smiled at the girl. She looked about my age.

Her eyes went wide. "No, its fine Ms. Salix, I can just use a different bath—" I cut her off.

"No, really, it's fine. You gots to pee, you gots to pee."

She sighed with relief. "Thanks Josie." She ran into a stall.

I turned to Thalia. "Come on. Let's go finish recording."

She nodded and we walked back into the mic room, Chris and Heather close behind. Why they were out here I didn't know.

When I entered, Grover was picking up his drumsticks, Percy was rubbing his head, and Luke was strumming the music to Hot N Cold. I closed the door and they all looked up at me. "You guys ready to play it again?" They nodded. "Good. Chris, if you may."

Click…click…click…

* * *

When we got to the part I cried at, Thalia looked at me with a scared look in her eyes. I sang it.  
_  
Someone call the doctor _No tears yet…_  
Got a case of a love bipolar _Still running strong…_  
Stuck on a rollercoaster _Almost done…_  
Can't get off this ride _Yes! I was done crying over something as trivial as Percy giving me the cold shoulder! I gave Thalia a thumbs-up and smiled. I finished the song, and Chris told us we were done. I walked up to Chris.

"Thanks for the help. I'll call you later to tell you which songs we'll sing in the concert."

He smiled. "Sure thing, Josie."

***Back at the hotel***

The girls and I walked into my room to see a huge pile of fan mail. I turned to all the girls. "Who wants to help me read fan mail?" They all grinned (even Thalia and Clarisse) and raised their hands. "Good. Unless there are any song requests, money, or free tickets in them, just shred 'em."

Silena looked appalled. "Why?"

I gestured to the pile. "You wanna read that many letters?"

"Good point." I walked over to the pile and grabbed the first letter. It was a good length, so I decided to read it. It read:  
_  
Dear Josie Salix,  
I am a big fan of yours. I am a six year old living in an orfanig in Seattle, where I tink you are right now. I hope you take the time to read this.  
The orfanig finally raised enough money to get us all something we wanted. But we all had to get the same thing, so the lady in charge told us to reach a ckonssenssuss__** (A/N consensus.)**__, whatever that is. I sujested we get tictets to your concert. Everyone else luvs you to, so dey agred. We will all be at your concert. I hope you play da song "La La Land". Its funy. Luvs you lots!  
your #1 bigist fan,  
Hannah _**(A/N all the misspellings are because she's a six year old orphan)  
**_  
_Aww. "Girls, listen to this." I read the letter to them and they all awed. "We're definitely doing La La Land at the concert. Any other requests so far?" They nodded. "Kay, Thalia, what did you get?"

"I got requests for you to do Listen To Your Heart, All Around Me, and Sober."

"Silena?"

"Chasing Pavements, Shut Up And Let Me Go, and I Do Not Hook Up."

"Bianca?"

"Already Gone, Miracle, and Everybody's Fool."

"Great. You get any Clarisse?"

"Yup. I got Need and Let The Flames Begin."

"Perfect. That's good for now. We'll open more before our next performance. I'll call Chris to tell him our songs." I walked into the bathroom and dialed Chris on my Mytouch. He picked up after two rings.

"Yello?"

"Hey, It's Josie Salix."

"Oh, hey Josie. Made up Your mind yet?"

"Yup. We're gonna do Listen To Your Heart, All Around Me, and Sober Chasing Pavements, Shut Up And Let Me Go, I Do Not Hook Up, Already Gone, Miracle, Everybody's Fool, Need, Let The Flames Begin, and La La Land. Oh, and we have to do the two new ones also."

"Kay got it. See you later."

"Bye." I exited the bathroom to see that everyone had already left my room. As I went to sit on my bed, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Percy. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you want now?" I asked warily.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't mind if we do Hot N Cold in the concert."

I scoffed. "I don't care. I already told Chris and gave him the list of songs, and Hot N Cold was one of them. Your opinion isn't exactly important to me right now."

He looked down. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Wise Girl."

"Whatever," I said as I slammed the door in his face. He was seriously getting on my nerves now. I got my stuff together and headed out the door. Concert time.

***At The Concert Place***

We were in this area with clothes everywhere. I sighed. This reminded me of Silena trying to get me to put some clothes on when I was 14.

"Boys this way, Josie you stay here." I waved goodbye to the guys. It always happens like this. We don't see each other until 5 minutes before the concert.

They threw some clothes at me. I had this sea blue dress on, with a brown top under. I had some brown fishnet leggings on, a gold necklace around my neck. It was cute. I don't care; I just don't want to try  
anything else on. They pulled me in front of this other lady, with blonde hair.

"How about teal make up, with brown mascara. Ooh maybe some glitter on the cheeks." She said sounding like a kid who ate too much candy. I laughed a little.

"You're the make up artist, I trust your judgment." I said closing my eyes as she applied the make up on.

"Thank you Josie." She said.

When I got to the Hair Stylist, it was a guy with spiky black hair and a ring in his nose.

"Oooooohhh girl I'm loving that outfit." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled; gay guys are so easily to get along with.

"Thanks." was all I could say before he started on my hair. When he was finished my hair was more blonde and cut raggedy but very pretty. I loved it, he could tell with the big smile on my face. So after my hair

was done, there were 5 minutes 'til the concert.

I headed to the sound people.

"Is everything in check, working out fine." I asked the guy who looked in charge.

"Yelp you'll enter with rainbow fog around you, and then you'll get hit by a fan and sing your first song." He said still working on some microphones.

"Okay thanks." I said walking away looking at the guys.

"What?" Luke said, starting our ritual.

"You know what," Percy said.

"Do I know what?" Grover looked honestly confused.

"You and I both know you both know what. What do we know?" I said, playing along.

"Our concerts in 2 minutes." Percy said in a flat monotonous voice. We all tried not to crack up.

"Oh, now I know what," Grover said, trying to stifle his laughs.

"M-me t-t-too," Luke wasn't as successful.

"So you get it now guys?" Percy said.

"Yeah. Now they know what we knew we were trying to tell them that they knew but thought they didn't know." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into a huge laughing fit. I love this ritual. It helps us loosen up before concerts.

All our friends had seen the whole thing and were all on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"2 minutes people, Never-Ending Labyrint, you'll enter in 1 minute." A lady said, with a bun on top of her head. I chuckled at it, then stopped when she looked my way, then began again when she turned around. I told you it loosened us up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, They are here in Seattle. They are performing for you tonight. Josie! Fang! Recav! Stid! I bring you, THE NEVER-ENDING LAAAAABYRINTTTTHHHH!" I'm guessing the host guy is the one that gave us that intro. It was pretty cool. I saw the Rainbow Fog come.

It's our time to shine.

**Okay guys, concert is up next! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Oh, and I know they're singing a lot of songs, but w/e. What's it matter? Late.**

**~percabethatw**

**/\  
(****ﾟ､****｡****７****  
****l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	6. The Concert 1

Chapter 6: The Concert #1

The Rainbow fog made us disappear, we were in our positions. I was in the center, Percy was to my right and Luke was to my left. Grover was straight behind me but up a little on a platform. I smiled at the familiar stage scene.

"Seattle are you ready?" Grover said in a whisper. I came into view and the crowd roared. I smiled at the attention. I saw some kids that I assumed were from that orphanage in the front; I waved at them.

"How about a little 'I Do Not Hook Up' guys?" My voice echoed through the stadium. I heard some screams, yells, and whistles.

"I take that as a yes. Hit it guys!" I yelled over the crowd. They all started playing. I was rocking my head to them, waiting for my part to come.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down _I was tapping my foot on the ground and swaying my shoulders_  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _I started jumping up and down while pointing to the ceiling_  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no but I can clean _I pointed to myself and shook my head  
_Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat _I was grinning_  
As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasing' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _I was jumping and pointing up again_  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap _I laid my hand flat in the air and moved it side to side_  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say..._

_Cause I feel _I walked to the edge of the stage and touched the crowd's hands_  
the distance  
between us  
could be over  
with the snap of your finger  
Oh no! _I was jumping from one side of the stage to the other

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _I tapped my foot and pointed just above the crowd_  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
to say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna miss out_

The crowd cheered and I was grinning like a lunatic. I love performing. It's just so much fun.

It was "Fang's" turn to come in.

"Hey Josie?" Percy said, with his guitar behind his back. I turned my head towards him.

"Yea Fang?" I said with a forced smile. The spotlight was only on us so the stage guys could put the microphone out.

"Do you think you could do my favorite song of yours?" Percy said looking out into the crowd and back at me. I laughed.

"Sure Fang. What was it again?" I stood in front of the microphone.

He gasped. "How could you forget how much I love 'Miracle'?"

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "Shut up." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Recav?" I said looking at Luke.

"Yeah?" he said with his guitar ready.

"Start us out." I said with a smile. He winked so the crowd would see. He started playing. I looked out into the crowd and my smile grew more. I have no clue why Percy loves this song so much. I'll get him to tell me later.

_I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive_  
_So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I _I pointed to the crowd then myself

_When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

_I'm not going _I shook my head_  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you _I shook my head again and pointed to the crowd_  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_We've learned to run from _I pretended to strum a guitar_  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below  
and no one ever has to know_I pretended to wipe away tears and then stab myself with a scared expression_  
But have I told you how I.._

_That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears_

_I'm not going _I shook my head again_  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes _I pointed to my eyes_  
Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time) _I pointed to the ground_  
Let's leave this all behind _I stuck my hand out to my right and turned away_  
Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time _I pointed to the ground while jumping up and down_  
it's not faith if you're using your eyes _point to my eyes again_  
Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I _gesture to the crowd then me…

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here _Put my hand on my heart and get on my knees.

_I'm not going _Jump up and pretend to strum a guitar_  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you _Head shake_  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes_

The crowd was roaring now. It never gets old. "Thanks everyone. This next song is for an adorable six year old from Seattle orphanage, Hannah. She's out there with you guys right now. Hi Hannah." I waved where I thought she was. I don't know if she waved back. Grabbing my microphone, I nodded to the guys.

_I am, confident but  
__I still have my moments  
__Baby, that's just me _I shrugged my shoulders

_I'm not, a super-model  
__I still, eat McDonald's  
__Baby, that's just me _I gestured to myself while I walked to the stage's edge.

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I_

_Have my stardom where  
__I made my name  
__Well everything's the same _I spread my arms out wide casually  
_In the la la land machine (Machine, machine)_

_Who said, I can't wear my Canverse, _I pointed to my feet_  
with my dress _I gestured to my body_  
well baby, that's just me_

_Who said, I can't be single and  
__Have to, go out and mingle _I pointed to the doors  
_Baby, that's not me_Head shake  
_No, no_

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I_

_Have my stardom where  
__I made my name  
__Well everything's the same _Arms spread wide…  
_In the la la land _

_Tell me you do feel the way I feel _I pointed to my heart  
'_Cuz nothing else is real  
__in the la la land to be hell_

_Well some may say I need  
__To be afraid, of loosing everything  
__Because of where I  
__  
Have my stardom where  
__I made my name  
__Well everything's the same _spread arms…  
_In the la la land machine_

_Well I'm not gonna change _Shake my head  
_In the la la land machine  
__Well I will stay the same _nod and point downwards  
_In the la la land machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life _shake head  
_(I won't change anything in my life)  
__I'm stayin myself tonight _nod  
_(I'm stayin myself tonight, la, la, la, la, la)_

I smiled and waved again at the section I thought Hannah was in.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting impatient." Grover said coming in perfectly.

"What, Stid?" I said turning to Grover with a look.

"Can we play the song I like now? I get major beats." He said playing a beat on the drums ending with a smile. Luke threw me a water bottle. I took some and threw it back, smiling at him.

"Fine Stid, we'll play the song," I said as they took the microphone away.

"Thank you." He said throwing a drumstick in the air and catching it.

"WE LOVE YOU STID!!!!!!!" A group of girls yelled holding a poster of him. His smile grew wider.

"Ok let's start the song. Oh, by the way, you guys got lucky tonight. This is our newest song, called Hot N Cold." I said rolling my eyes at Grover. The crowd cheered.

_You change your mind _I pointed to my head_  
like a girl changes clothes _Gesture to my clothes_  
yeah, you PMS like a bitch _  
_I would know_

_And you over-think _Tapped my noggin_  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me _head shake

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold _Jumpy, jumpy, jumpy_  
you're yes then you're no _Nod then shake head_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down _Jump even higher and land even lower

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_You, you don't really want to stay, no _The girls were standing in the back of the stage next to Grover  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh _Head shake

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no _nod then head shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down _Higher then lower

_We used to be  
just like twins, so in sync  
the same energy  
now's a dead battery _pulled my finger across my throat

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
now you're plain boring _made that "whatever" hand signal_  
I should know that you're not gonna change _I was looking everywhere but Percy.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold _Jump_  
you're yes then you're no _nod then shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up_

_you, you don't really want to stay, no _shake head  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no _nod then shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor _lean over and sing my heart out  
_got a case of a love bipolar_  
_Stuck on a rollercoaster _  
_can't get off this ride _shake head

_You change your mind _point to crowd_  
like a girl changes clothes _gesture to clothes'_Cause you're hot then you're cold _Jumping gets real tiring…_  
you're yes then you're no _nod/shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up  
_  
_you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no _nod/shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and its white  
we fight we break up  
we kiss we make up  
_  
_you, you don't really want to stay, no _shake head  
_you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no _nod/shake_  
you're in then you're out  
you're up then you're down, down, down…_

I laughed at the end of this. No more crying for me. This next song I have to dance like crazy. Makes me so self-conscious.

"How'd you all like that?" I shouted. I pointed to the crowd with the mic and almost broke my ear drums. "Awesome. Okay, how about a little Shut up and Let Me Go, Huh?" I asked the crowd. I got some whistles from the guys and shook my head.

"Start it up, guys." I said they started the oh so familiar beat. I was nodding m head looking down.

_Hey! _I punched the air upwards_  
Shut up and let me go.  
This hurts, I tell you so.  
For the last time you will kiss my lips, _I put my hand over my lips and smiled_  
Now shut up and let me go.  
Your jeans were once so clean,  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met._

_Now, oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me _I hugged myself with a sad smile_  
I'm not containable _I broke free_  
this love now  
It's not sustainable_

_I ain't freaking _I was jumping all over the stage_  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, what I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now shut up and let me go  
For fear of living in regret _I had a scary look on my face_  
I changed this one when we first met_

_Now oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
you're not adorable  
I want something unignorable._

_I ain't freaking _Jump everywhere_  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air again

_Oh love, hold this. _I smiled a real one this time_  
Hey! _I punched the air_  
_this is where I danced around and smiled at Luke. Snuck a glance at Percy_  
Hey! _I punched the air

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips _I put my hand over my lips_  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air, and smiled as the roared loud. There were some whistles, I smiled in that direction.

"Okay, up next we have yet _another_ knew song for all of you. This one is called Miss Independent. Hope you enjoy it." I signaled to the guys and they started playing.

_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmmm_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way _Talk to the hand sign_  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_ I shook my head

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne, so_

_By keeping her heart protected  
she'd never ever feel rejected _shake head_  
little miss apprehensive  
Said oo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over? _Shrug_  
thinking no one could open the door_ head tap_  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive_ Put arms across my chest_  
Good-bye, old you  
When love, is true_

_Miss guarded heart _hand covering heart_  
Miss play it smart _head tap_  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not, start, no _head shake

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded _head shake_  
And this miss, decided not to  
Miss out on true love, so_

_By changing her misconception _walk left_  
she went in a new direction _turn and walk the other way_  
and found inside she felt a connection  
she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over? _Shrug_  
thinking no one could open the door _head shake_  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real (what's real)_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive (Sive) _Arms across chest_  
Good-bye, old you  
When love, is true (when love is true)_

_When miss independent walked away _walk toward Grover_  
No time for love that came her way  
she looked in the mirror and thought today  
what happened to miss no longer afraid? _Shrug

_It took some time for her to see  
how beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me _shrug_  
I'm so glad I finally see_ they gradually played louder 'til the chorus.

_What is this feeling taking over?_ Shrug_  
thinking no one could open the door _head shake_  
Surprise, it's time,  
to feel, what's real_

_What happened to miss independents  
No longer need to be defensive _arms across chest_  
Good-bye, old you  
When love,  
When love is true_

_Miss independent_

The crowd was cheering. "I guess that means you liked it?" I asked. They roared louder. I grinned. "Good." I turned to the guys. "Ready to let the flames begin?" They all smiled, nodded, and started playing.

**(A/N I'm tired of writing all the moves so I'll just write the lyrics)**_  
What a shame  
We all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin  
Oh glory, oh glory_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all and  
Growing beneath it all and_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light  
Reaching as I sink down into light_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

Everyone was cheering still. I was so tired. I just had to cut this concert short, I couldn't last much longer. "That, lady's and gent's, was our last song for tonight. Thanks for coming out—"

Grover cut me off. "Wait. We still have two more songs." His grin was scaring me. He turned towards the crowd. "You see, Josie here bet that Fang couldn't write a decent song."

I remembered that day. "Yeah, I did say that. Do you think he could?" I asked the crowd. I got some yes's and no's. Then I shrugged. "What's your point, Stid?"

That's when _he_ cut in. "I wrote two."

I fake-gasped. "Fang getting off his lazy ass so that he could pick up a paper and pen to write stuff? It's the apocalypse!" I know we didn't do any of this at our rehearsal, but I played along anyway.

The crowd broke into laughter. Grover just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, here's how this is gonna work. Josie, you're on drums and I'll do guitar." I nodded and he gave me his drum sticks along with a sheet of music.

I heard someone in the crowd yell, "Josie can drum?!" What a nimrod! I scowled then played a complicated beat. That shut everyone up. _He_ put his guitar on is back and walked toward…the PIANO?! When did we get a piano…?

He said into the mic, "This is for a person a care a lot about, but hurt really badly. I'm sorry." Then he began to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _he has an amazing voice_  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
because tonight will be the night  
that I will fall for you over again  
don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find  
you're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended _Luke and Grover came in they sounded good_  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger _I still couldn't believe Percy was singing_  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night _I came in and played the music that Grover gave me_  
That I will fall for you over again _Percy was playing his guitar now_  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find  
it's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
and hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
and remember me tonight when you're asleep _He started playing the piano again

_Because tonight will be the night  
that I will fall for you over again  
don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night _We started playing again this time he stood up_  
that I will fall for you over again  
don't make me change my mind _he was playing and singing

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find  
you're impossible to find_

Then he smiled and the crowd went crazy. I mean crazy like girls trying to get on stage. The guards had to come on the stage and protect Percy. He could protect himself, but not with these girls. I stepped down of the platform and stood next to him.

"Somebody pinch me?" I said to the microphone; I felt a small sting on my arm.

"Ouch, Stid, it's an expression." I said. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Got to be more specific," Grover said. I punched his arm. I saw Luke pat Percy's back. So I was the only one that was out on this?

Percy walked up to me and stole the mic. "That was called Fall for you. This next one is called I'd Come for You. Josie, if you'd please get back on drums. I did as he asked. Apparently Percy only played guitar for this one, because some people were wheeling the piano off the stage. We started playing and Percy sang.

_Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it_If this was to me like I hoped, I did forgive him_  
Everyday I spend away  
My souls inside out  
Gotta be some way  
That I can make it up  
To you now, somehow_He'd done all of that, so many times. Well, _almost_ gave his life for me. It was close.

_I can't believe I said  
I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause  
I made it up forgive me now_

_By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow_

_By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you_

_Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,_

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you,  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for  
you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

The crowd cheered. I smiled a confused smile, said goodnight, and walked off stage, the guys trailing behind me.

* * *

**New songs: I'd Come For You-Nickelback  
Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade  
Let The Flames Begin-Paramore  
Shut Up And Let Me Go-The Ting Tings  
La La Land-Demi Levato  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Do you think I picked good songs for Percy? Review!**

**~percabethatw**

**/\  
(****ﾟ､****｡****７****  
****l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	7. Forgiving PercyEventually

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! Exams, you know? Anyways, as for my other fic Demigod Karaoke Night, I don't know when I'll be updating it again. Probabbly not 'til I'm bored with this... What-ev! Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 7: Forgiving Percy...Eventually...**

Once we were backstage, I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Glancing at Percy awkwardly, I went to one of the comfortable chairs in the snack room and sat down. I wanted to tell Percy I forgave him, but I still didn't know whether or not those songs were for me. That, and it just wouldn't be me if I succumbed because he wrote two decent songs (and again, I doubt they're for me).It was then that I realized someone was repeatedly saying my name worriedly.

"ANNABETH?!"

I scowled up at Luke. "What is it? I was thinking." He gave me a look that said, _naw, really? I thought you were talking to Einstein about how E couldn't possibly equal MC2 telepathically. _Isn't it weird how a look can say so much?

Then he said, "Your bodyguards won't let anyone outside of the band through the door."

"Isn't that the point?" Was he slow or something? **(A/N no offense to people that are.)**

He sighed. "'Anyone' includes our friends." That was when realization struck.

"Ohh…lets go fix this." We walked out the door to find all of our friends standing in front of the paparazzi. Thalia was in a heated argument with one of them while everyone else looked anxious. I tapped the guard Thalia was about to zap on the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. These seven without notepads, recorders, or camera's are with us."

He nodded and Thalia shot him a death glare before leading everyone into the room. Closing the door, I turned around to see a bunch of excited faces.

"That was awesome! You and Percy are _sooo _good at playing instruments and singing. Not that Luke and Grover aren't, but they don't do both. Who knew Percy could sing? Then again, what would I know? It's his first time singing for a crowd. Why didn't you guys tell us Percy was gonna sing? Annabeth, you totally rocked it! I'm so glad that of all the concerts that could've been my first, I came to yours. I mean, seriously. It's even better considering you write your own songs. So you think Silena and I could help you write some? Oh, I've always wanted to sing back-up! Could I? Please, please, plea-" Nico finally put his hand over her mouth. I shot him a grateful look. Sometimes you need to let Bianca rant, but enough is enough!

"Okay, here goes," I said. "Thank you. I know. I didn't know either. I didn't know he was gonna sing, but Luke and Grover did. Thank you. We sure do. Why not? And, of course. Anything else?" She shook her head. "Good. Now that that's over with, anyone else have anything to say, or are you just gonna stand their looking at Percy and I with wide eyes?" Everyone looked away and blushed.

"No," Thalia said, "Bianca pretty much covered it."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. Be that way."

She scowled. "Fine, I will." We glared at each other for about a minute while everyone watched us with interest. Then we randomly busted out laughing. After being shot strange looks be our oh so supportive friends, we calmed down and started breathing lighter. Then Silena and Bianca's eyes widened.

"Wait," Silena said. "Did you just say Bianca and I could help you write songs and sing back-up?" I knew I would regret it, but I nodded. They both squealed and grinned. "Yes! Now if you would just follow us into this private room. Thalia and Clarisse, you can come, too if you want." They nodded and we followed Silena and Bianca into the room.

"Ok," I said, "We're in here. Now why are we in here?"

Bianca said, "We wanted to start helping now. We were thinking you should write a song for Percy telling him you forgive him."

I looked at the two warily. "Why? I don't even know if those songs were for me."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Wow, wise girl. I thought you were a daughter of Athena. They were obviously for you."

I gave her a questioning look. "How do you know?"

"Percy told the guys and the guys told us. Who if was for, I mean. The guys didn't tell us he was actually gonna sing it at the concert. The point is, we think you should forgive him through song, seeing as he apologized through song." I shrugged and we started brainstorming.

***

After a few minutes, we had come up with the first verse. I decided sing it to make sure it sounded right.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

I grinned. Perfect. I noticed the girls were smiling also. It wasn't too bad so far. I played the drums as I sang so that we could get a feel for the beat. That's when it hit me. "Girls! The chorus just came to me. Tell me how this sounds." I started singing.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

The girls were smiling and nodding. Then Silena's eye started shining. She said, "That's perfect! Now we just need another verse..."

I noticed that Clarisse had a gleam in her eye and a thoughtful expression on her face. "What is it, Clarisse?" I asked her.

She smiled again. "I have an idea for the first four lines of the second verse. How about:

_so we've been outnumbered, raided, and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now, from things they never found  
They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared_."

Don't worry, she didn't sing. She only spoke.

I tried it out and it fit perfectly. If you think about if, that's true. We've been outnumbered, raided, and cornered plenty of times in our demigod lives. None of our fights with he baddies are fair. What the enemy doesn't know about us makes us stronger against them. Some of the monsters we fight are ginormous, but we're more agile and they don't scare us. I relayed its perfection on to the others and they agreed with me. Then I said, "Okay, I have an idea for the rest. How about:

_you can walk away say we don't need this,  
but the look in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now,  
these walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
it's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win,_

_we'll sing hallelujah,  
we'll sing hallelujah, oh._

_Tonight we standed on our knees  
to fight for what we worked for all these years  
and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_we'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!_

I wrote it all down as the girls grinned. Then I pulled out a guitar and played the tune. Time to sing all of it.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

_you can walk away say we don't need this,  
but the look in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_we'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_Tonight we standed on our knees  
to fight for what we worked for all these years  
and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_we'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!_

Silena and Bianca were squealing while Thalia and Clarisse smiled. Thalia said, "that's great Annabeth. Now we just need to tell the guys other than Percy that we need them to play the exact music you just played. That was really good. Why didn't you tell us you can play guitar?"

I smiled. "That's one of the best parts about being a daughter of Athena. You learn really fast."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Great. But don't forget that he wrote you two songs. One was apologizing and one was telling you how he felt. You just wrote one forgiving him. What about how you feel? He doesn't have to know it's for him also. But you might as well."

I nodded. "Actually, I've already started one... Here, I'll show it to you."

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your love is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together_

_Every time you smile I smile  
And every time you shine I'll shine for you_

_Woah I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cuz Ima stay through it all so  
Jump then fall jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me into me_

_I like they way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face oh  
I've never been so wrapped up  
Honey I love the way your everything I've ever wanted_

_I've had time to think it all over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

_Every time you smile is smile  
And every time you shine I'll shine for you_

_Woah I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall jump then fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cuz Ima stay through it all so  
Jump then fall jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me into me_

_The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when  
your so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night  
Until you smile_

_Woah I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall jump the fall into me_

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cuz Ima stay through it all so  
So jump then fall jump then fall baby  
Jump the fall into me into me_

_Every time you smile I smile  
And every time you shine I'll shine  
And every time your here  
Baby I'll show you  
I'll show you you can_

_Jump then fall jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me into me yeah_

I looked at them questioningly. "What do you think?"

They were all grinning ear to ear. Then after a long silence that I found awkward Bianca spoke up. "That was amazing Annabeth. It's absolutely perfect." I grinned as all the other girls nodded with grins still plastered on their faces.

"Thanks. He doesn't need to know who it's for though, okay? I'm not ready for him to know yet." They all nodded.

With that, we walked back into the snack room. Percy gave me a questioning look. I would tell him...eventually...

* * *

**Songs: Change-Taylor Swift  
Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift**

**So, how was it? Tell me in your reviews (een though I know it sucked. Just a filler people!)! Oh, and I'v gotten offers for people to beta for me, but they never followed through, so I'm still looking for one! Late.**

**~percabethatw**

**Review and kitty _won't _stalk and kill you. If you don't review, I can't make any promises...**

**/\  
(ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

**Isn't he so intimidating?!**


	8. Forgiven

**Last chapter:**

**_"That was amazing Annabeth. It's absolutely perfect." I grinned as all the other girls nodded with grins still plastered on their faces._**

**_"Thanks. He doesn't need to know who it's for though, okay? I'm not ready for him to know yet." They all nodded._**

**_With that, we walked back into the snack room. Percy gave me a questioning look. I would tell him...eventually..._**

**Chapter 8: Forgiven**

But, until "eventually" came, he should at least know that I forgive him for his rudiocy. [(R-oo-d-ee-us-ee) Yes, I did just invent a word. It's a mix of rudeness and idiocy. Got a problem with that?] After giving the girls a fleeting glance, I nodded towards the door while gesturing Grover, Luke, and Percy towards it with my hands. They all nodded and followed me in.

I gave Luke and Grover the paper that had the music on it and they nodded their heads, handing me the paper back. "Percy, sit in that chair, will you?" I told him. He did as I asked (for once) and sat in the chair, grabbing my guitar. I nodded to the guys and they started playing.

**(A/N sorry that I'm putting the lyrics in here again. I know some people don't like it, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do ;b)**

_And it's a sad picture; the final blow hits you__  
__somebody else gets what you wanted again_

Percy looked up at me with a curious expression on his face._You know it's all the same, another time and place__  
__Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do__  
__and I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?__  
__These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down__  
__It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!__  
__We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

Come on, Seaweed Brain. Please understand.

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered__  
__It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair__  
__We're getting stronger now from things they never found__  
__They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

I was getting into it now. He still looked confused. Naturally.

_You can walk away say we don't need this, __  
__but the look in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?__  
__These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down__  
__It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!__  
__We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_Tonight we stand on our knees__  
__to fight for what we worked for all these years__  
__and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives__  
__Will we stand up champions tonight?_

There was a sudden spark in his eyes. I'm guessing that means he figured it out. It's about time.

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?__  
__These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down__  
__It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!__  
__We sang hallelujah!__  
__Hallelujah!_

When I finished playing the music on my guitar, he stood up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. I was just mad." Oh. So Thalia was wrong.

"Well," I asked, "What did I do to make you so mad?"

He sighed. "It wasn't anything you did. I was just upset with what Heather told us is all."

I raised an eyebrow. "Define upset."

He only blushed. Then, suddenly, inspiration hit me. Random, right? I started playing, thinking of words, and he sat back down. I warned him, "For the record, this has nothing to do with the current situation. By the time it's over, you need to be able to tell me what you meant by upset, 'kay?" He nodded and I started singing.

_You're not alone __  
__Together we stand __  
__I'll be by your side __  
__You know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold __  
__And it feels like the end __  
__There's no place to go __  
__You know I won't give in __  
__no I won't give in _

The guys caught on and started playing.

_Keep holdin' on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through __  
__Just, stay strong __  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you __  
__I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say) __  
__Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do) __  
__there's no other way when it comes to the truth __  
__So, __keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through _

_So far away __  
__I wish you were here __  
__Before it's too late __  
__This could all disappear _

_Before the doors close __  
__And it comes to an end __  
__With you by my side __  
__I will fight and defend (ah ah) __  
__I'll fight and defend (ah ah) __yeah yeah _

_Keep holdin' on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through __  
__Just, stay strong __  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you __  
__I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say __  
__Nothing you can say __  
__Nothing you can do __  
__nothing you can do __  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth __  
__So, keep holding on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say __  
__When I say I believe __  
__Nothing's gonna change __  
__Nothing's gonna destiny __  
__Whatever's meant to be __  
__Will work out perfectly __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... _

_La da da da, la da da da da __  
__La da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holdin' on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through __  
__Just stay strong __  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you __  
__I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say __  
__nothing you can say __  
__Nothing you can do __  
__nothing you can do __  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth __  
__So, keep holding on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through _

_Ahh, ahh __  
__Ahh, ahh __  
__Keep holdin' on __  
__Ahh, ahh __  
__Ahh, ahh __Keep holdin' on __  
__There's nothing you could say __  
__Nothing you could say __  
__nothin you could do __  
__nothing you could do __  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth __  
__So, keep holding on __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through __  
__We'll make it through _

He grinned. "Fine, I'll admit it. I was a teensy-weensy bit jealous…" Oh gods, Percy, please don't say what I think you're about to…I don't know what my answer would be... "But it's just 'cause, you know, we're best friends, right? I guess I just felt that if you had to fake date someone in the band, it should've been me." I felt a surge of disappointment, but it quickly turned into relief. I definitely wasn't ready to share my feelings with him yet.

I smiled. "I guess we should get back to the others, huh?" He nodded and we walked back into the snack room with his arm draped around my shoulders.  
The girls shot me questioning glances and I shook my head. I'd tell them back at the hotel.

*****BACK AT THE HOTEL*****

The second the girls and I closed the door to my room, I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you sing both songs, or just Change?"

"Are you ever gonna sing Jump Then Fall to him?"

"Do you love him, too?" Too? Where'd that come from?

"Why was his arm around your shoulders?"

The one I heard the clearest was Thalia saying, "Is Jump Then Fall really the best song to tell him how you feel?" It made me skeptical. I would answer that one last…

I cleared my throat and they all shut up. "I only sang Change. Too? It was around my shoulders because we made up. And Thals, I'm starting to doubt if that's the best song for this occasion. So, I made another one. I changed it up a bit, so I have two versions of it. One describes him completely, the other covers for it so he won't know. I'm gonna use the latter first, and I'll sing him the first one when I'm ready."

Thalia grinned. "Can we hear them? Do the cover-up one first." I nodded. Why is it that they all have taken such an interest in my love life? Gods, why me?

I went over to my guitar, which was sitting in the corner of the room. The girls were on the couches, so I had to pull up a chair. I sat the guitar on my lap, and started playing.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__has ever looked this good to me.__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__I count the colors in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love, he swears__  
__as he runs his fingers through his hair, __  
__I'm laughing 'cuz I hope he's wrong.__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__he tells a joke I fake a smile, __  
__I know all his favorite songs,_

_And I could tell you,__  
__his favorite color's green, __  
__He loves to argue,__  
__Born on the 17__th__,__  
__His sister's beautiful, __  
__He has his father's eyes,__  
__And if you asked me if I love him,__  
__I'd lie._

The girls were all grinning. I could tell they thought I had covered it up _just_ enough.

_He looks around the room, __  
__innocently overlooks the truth,_

They all snickered. Everyone knew how oblivious Percy was. Even I was smiling now.

_Shouldn't a light go on?__  
__Doesn't he know, __  
__that I've had him memorized__  
__for, so long, __He sees everything black and white__  
__never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me__  
__wishin' he was mine_

They rolled their eyes as if saying "Suure…" I just rolled my eyes.

_I could tell you,__  
__his favorite color's green, __  
__He loves to argue,__  
__Born on the 17__th__,__  
__His sister's beautiful, __  
__He has his father's eyes,__  
__And if you asked me if I love him,__  
__I'd lie._

_He stands there then walks away__  
__My god, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you_

They "Awwwww"ed.

_He'd never tell you__  
__but he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through__  
__everything but my heart_

_My first thought when I wake up __  
__is "my god, he's beautiful"__  
__So I put on my make-up__  
__and pray for a miracle_

The girls were all smiling softly.

_Yes I could tell you,__  
__his favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__oh, and it kills me__  
__his sister's beautiful__  
__he has his father's eyes__  
__and if you asked me if I love him,__  
__If you ask me if I love him,__  
__I'd lie._

_**(A/N remember, that was her cover up version, not the one that actually describes Percy.)**_

**Thalia's POV**

We all clapped when she was done. "I think I'll call it I'd Lie," she said thoughtfully. I grinned.

"It was great, Annabeth. Can we hear the other version now?" I really wanted to hear this. I don't know why we all had such big interests in Annabeth and Percy's love lives, but we did, so we might as well help. Right?

She sighed. "Sure…"

**

* * *

**

**Songs used: Change-Taylor swift  
****Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne  
****I'd Lie-Taylor Swift**

**A/N so, there you go. I am SOOOO sorry it took so long. It's just because I had Avian Flu for a while, then I broke my neck, then I got the stomach flu. That, on top of being on a travel basketball team, has been very distracting…so…yeah. Review!**


	9. The Game Begins

**Sorry it took so long ppls. Been really busy. So...ya...**

**Chapter 9: The game begins...**

_I don't think that camp van's seat,  
has ever looked this good to me  
he talks about the fight  
It must have been quite a sight_

_Everything will be fine he swears  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair,  
__I smile with hope that he's right,  
_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
__That we could easily die  
__Can't help but wonder why he sighs,_

_And I could tell you,  
__He prefers blue to green  
__He loves to argue  
__Born August 18__th  
__His mothers beautiful,  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you asked me if I love him  
__I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
__Innocently overlooks the truth  
__Where've all the monsters gone,  
__Doesn't he know?  
__That I've had him memorized for  
__So long_

_He sees everything black and white  
__Never lets nobody see him cry  
__No one ever sees me wishin' he was mine_

_And I could tell you,  
__He prefers blue to green  
__He loves to argue  
__Born August 18__th  
__His mothers beautiful,  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you asked me if I love him  
__I'd lie_

_That monster dies, and he runs away  
__My gods if I could only say  
__I'm winning every fight for you_

_By now you know this,  
__But he sings and plays guitar  
__I think he can see through  
__Most anything but my heart  
_

_My first thought when I wake up  
__Is my gods he's beautiful  
__So I put my blond hair up  
__And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
__He prefers blue to green  
__He loves to argue  
__Has a huge prophecy  
__His mother's beautiful  
__His hair is black as night  
__And if you asked me if I loved him,  
__If you asked me if I loved him,  
__I'd lie._

I looked up (Something I had avoided doing the entire time I was singing) to see everyone with small smiles on their faces. But then Bianca randomly started giggling. "What?" I asked her.

She giggled again. "I was just thinking…"

"That's a first," Clarisse muttered.

Ignoring the jibe, Bianca continued. "You're a daughter of Athena, right?"

"Yup," I replied. Then I put a look of mock fear on my face. "My mom didn't disinherit me, did she?!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. And you write songs, right?"

I nodded. "Still not getting where this is going," I said as I stood up to put the guitar back on the stand.

"Well," She said, "Athena's daughters are all smart and technical and stuff, but songs always use bad grammar." She giggled. "D-d-doesn't that an-noy y-y-you?"

I glared at her. "Come on. We should get back to the guys. The limo's here," I said, pointing out the window.

Bianca and Silena's faces lit up and the sprinted at the door. But then Bianca ran back and said, "Can we go to Starbucks and play T or D?"

I sighed. "Sure, why not?" She squealed and ran off to the limo. This should be great…

*****AT STARBUCKS*****

Bianca smiled. "Okay, Annabeth. Truth or dare?" Of course I was first.

"Dare." I didn't trust Bianca enough for her to give me a truth.

"Yes! Okay, I dare you to go up to the register and order a Mocha Frappuccino, hold the ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, and whipped crème."

I was confused. "Isn't that just milk?"

She grinned. "That's the point. When he says you ordered milk, say 'Noooo', and then repeat it until he puts it in that way." I sighed and rolled my eyes at her immaturity. Then I stood up and walked to the cash register. I was wearing a disguise, so no one recognized me.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," I said, "I'd like a Mocha Frappuccino, hold the ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, and whipped crème."

The dude nodded. "One milk, coming right up."

I frowned at him and said, "Noooo, I want a Mocha Frappuccino, hold the ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, and whipped crème."

The guy was looking at me like I was crazy. "You know that's just milk, right?"

I sighed with mock annoyance. "No it isn't. It's a Mocha Frappuccino without ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, or whipped crème."

"Miss," He said in a worried tone. "Are you feeling okay?"

I scowled. "I would be if I had my Grande Mocha Frappuccino without ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, or whipped crème. Is that really so much to ask?"

"Okay, okay. One Grande Mocha Frappuccino without ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, or whipped crème. Will that be all?" My phone started vibrating and I held up a finger telling him to wait a second. It was a text from Bianca.

**Tell him that you have to go because your sister's in the hospital and to cancel your order. We'll be outside waiting.**

Okay… "I'm sorry, I have to go. I just received word that my sister was in a motorcycle accident. I need to go immediately, can you cancel that order? Thanks," I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door. Everyone was sitting at one of those outdoor tables and laughing so hard they were crying. Even Clarisse. Dang…that must've been really entertaining.

I scowled at all of them. "Why'd you make me do that, Bianca? I really wanted my Grande Mocha Frappuccino without ice, coffee, sugar, chocolate syrup, and whipped crème. WHY?!" This just made them laugh harder. Soon they were clutching their stomachs and complaining as they laughed. Good. They deserve to be in pain.

And so, as people sometimes say, the game has begun...

**(Ok, I'm sorry for the shortness, but I have been UNBELIEVABLY busy...so...review!)**

**Claimer: I DO own that version of I'd Lie**


	10. Ryan Seacrest is HOTT!

**I'm aware that you're all pretty p'oed, and I get that. I sent this out to my beta last month and never got it back, so, what-ev. Oh, and we finally got past the 100 reviews mark! Only took nine chapters, too. w00t!!!**

Chapter 10: Ryan Seacrest is HOTT!!

As I opened my mouth to ask Percy 'Truth or dare?' my phone started ringing.

_Blue on Black, tears on a river  
a push on a shove, it don't mean much  
__Sugar on jack, match on a fire  
__And cold on ice, a dead man's touch  
__Whisper on a stream, doesn't change a thing  
__It doesn't bring you back, yeah,  
__So blue-_

"What is it, Heather?" I asked. I knew it was good news because she made sure only to use her alternate phone when it was. That's why Blue on Black, one of my favorite songs by NaRae, was the ring tone.

"I have good news," see? "I just got a call from the producers of American Idol. Josie, they want you to guest judge next week, and perform one—preferably new—song. They also want you to write another song that's sorta…well…dirty song and sing it with Percy, Luke, and NaRae." No…way…OMIGOSH!

"Wow! That's amazing! I'll get started on it right away."

"Good. They also want the band to perform at the finale and top 10 concert. You guys are rising to the top." I grinned. This was amazing.

"Okay Heather, I'm literally gonna start it right now, so bye!" I hung up and turned to everyone. "Guess what?" I almost squealed.

"What?"

"I'm guest judging on American Idol next week and Percy, Luke, and I get to do a song with NaRae!" Silena and Bianca squealed.

Luke looked confused. "Wait," He said, "I have to sing?"

"Nope," I said. He looked even more confused. "You'll see." I looked over at Bianca, who had a dreamy look in her eye. Why is it that she's always the one that sparks my curiosity? "What is it now, Bianca?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just…we get to meet Ryan Seacrest, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "why?"

She grinned. "He is friggen' hott with two t's, dude!" I rolled my eyes. I should've guest that it was something like that…

"Okay then…so, I'm gonna go over to that table while you guys keep playing so that I can concentrate." They nodded and I walked over to a vacant table. A dirty song, huh? Featuring NaRae? Hmm...

**Bianca POV  
**  
SWOON!!! Ryan Seacrest? Up close?! ZOMGs ZOMGs ZOMGs! He is like, A-MAZING! Oh, I wonder if he's a jerk like a bunch of other stars are in real life…OMIGODS I hope not. I wonder if… "Hey Bianca, truth or dare?" Percy asked. Hmm…

"Dare!" I may be girly, but I'm still a daughter of Hades, and I _don't _back down from a challenge.

"Okay. I dare you to…imitate someone and make us guess who you are." I grinned. This should be good...

"Okay," I said. I stood up and pulled my bang down into a side-swipe and said in a low voice, "Forgive me, Wise Girl?" everyone started laughing.

Thalia spoke up. "That is sooo totally Percy right there!"

I grinned and nodded. "Hey, this is kinda fun. We should take turns doing this instead!" I suggested.

Percy nodded in agreement, as did everyone else. Good.

"I'll go next," Percy volunteered. I nodded and he stood up. He walked over to Thalia and said in a skater-boy tone of voice, "Hey man, I like, _totally_ wanna go out with you. Like dude, seriously, c'mon. Even though I'm like, a total chick magnet and shit, I like _totally_ choose you. So like, yeah, will you?" I doubled over in pain I was laughing so hard. He made Luke sound like such an ignorant punk! lol!

I brought my laugh down to a chuckle. Silena spoke up. "That is sooo Luke right there! Oo, I wanna go next!" She cleared her throat. "Mm-hmm. Okay, here it goes." In a gay-sounding voice, she said, "Damn, Clarisse. Like, thanks, like, so much for like, saving me from going like totally crazy. Like, you go girl! So, yeah, like, will you, like, go out with me, or something?" Clarisse and Chris were blushing. At that moment, Annabeth came back.

"Okay," she said, "I have both the songs done. In fact, since my solo song doesn't necessarily _have_ to be new, I'm thinking I might do one that I wrote right after we got the record deal. I'll sing both and let you guys decide. As for the quartet, Percy, Luke, I made an extra copy for you guys." We all nodded.

"Will you sing the solo ones for us, Annabeth? New one first?" Thalia asked innocently.

She nodded and began singing quietly so as to not draw attention.

_If I'm a bad person  
you don't like me.  
Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel  
your jury  
what's my offense this time_

_Your not a judge but  
__If your gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life_

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we're not the same  
oh we're not, the same  
_

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but I guess you can't accept that  
__The change is good  
it's good, it's good_

_Well you treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no  
__It's not a rapture  
__I'm just a person but  
__You can't take it! _

_The same tricks that  
that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
_

_I'm not the same kid  
from your memory  
well, now I can fend for myself_

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same  
we're not the same  
oh we're not, the same  
_

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but I guess you can't accept that  
__The change is good  
it's good, it's good_

_Well you treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like  
another stranger, well  
it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

My jaw dropped. How did she write such a good song in so little time? I was about to say something when she held up finger, signaling she was about to sing the older song that none of us had cared to listen to before. Then she sang,

_Things are looking up, oh finally!  
I thought I'd never see the day  
__When you smile at me.  
_

_We always pull through  
oh when we try,  
I'm always wrong but you're never right.  
No, you're never right!_

_Honestly, can you believe_  
_we crossed the world while it's asleep?_  
_I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!_  
_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh._  
_It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for._

_Could have given up so easily_  
_I was a few cheap shots away_  
_from the end of me_

_Taken for granted, most everything  
that I would have died for  
just yesterday,  
just yesterday_

_Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh...  
It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for._

_Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh...  
It's not a dream anymore! It's worth fighting for._

_God knows the world doesn't need another band, (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_But what a waste it would've been! (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_

_I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)_  
_We're just getting started_  
_we're just getting started._

**Songs: Blue on Black-Kenny Wayne Shepherd  
****Ignorance-Paramore  
****Looking Up-Paramore**

**Okay, I'm aware that that chapter was **_**extremely**_** short, especially considering how the wait for it was, but I just haven't had the time! Luckily, last weekend, I have my state championship tournament and that was the end the season, so then I'll be updating a lot more. As for my other multi-chapter stories, Demigod Karaoke Night and Demigod Karaoke Night Annabeth's POV, I won't be updating those for a while. Please note, however, that they are not being discontinued. I'm merely taking a (REALLLLLY LONG) break. Thanks!**

**~percabethatw (Abby)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Back to Annabeth's POV**

Everyone's jaws dropped. Then Bianca spoke up. "Wow, Annabeth, how'd you write such a good song so fast? I'd definitely go with the new one. What are you gonna call it? It would probably be a good idea if the title had to do with part of the chorus, huh? I mean, I hate when people come up with song titles and they have almost nothing to do with the song. Like that one NaRae song, Chasing Cars? Like cereal-sly. Oo, that's my new word. Cereal—" I put my hand over mouth.

"Bianca, my ears are bleeding!" Grover joked. Hmmm…strange…Grover joking?...suspicious…what's even weirder is that when Grover said that, Bianca's eyes flashed with something I couldn't identify. I remember seeing it in Percy's eyes a few times, but I had no clue what it was. Oh well. I'll save those thoughts for when I'm alone.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I turned my head to look at Thalia.

"Hmm?"

She had a look of false-innocence on her face. "Can you sing us the quartet now?"

"Well," I made sure I had a mischievous grin on my face and continued, "sure. But only if…hmm…Nico does NaRae's part." Everyone broke into a fit of laughter as Nico gulped.

He sighed. "Why can't you all just wait two days for them to rehearse it with NaRae himself?"

"Oh, come on, Nico," Thalia whined—WOAH, BACK IT UP! Thalia whined? Wow, OOC much?—while pouting. No comment… "Man up!" That's much better.

"Fine. Grrr…"

Oh, it is on! "Rawr," I replied.

"Meow."

"Purr…"

"Woof."

"Arf."

"Boing."

"Your mom."

"Your face."

"D'oh!"

"Wanna play the question game?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why not?" Everyone scooted their chairs in so we were all in a circle.

"Well, you guys wanna start now?" Thalia asked, winking.

"Does Percy know how to play?" Nico turned to Percy.

"I'm the one who taught you, or did you forget?"

"Will you guys be serious?" Annabeth asked, laughing.

"Does this can taste funny to you?" Grover pushed the can towards Chris.

"You want me to eat can?" Chris asked, clearly enjoying this game.

"Seriously Grover, what type of satyr would do that?" Thalia swiped another cookie from Luke, just as he was about to bite into it.

"Hey, wasn't that my cookie Thalia?"

"Why did you take his cookie?"

"Maybe it's because Thalia likes him or something like that?"

"I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Grover said, seeing the look in Thalia's eyes. He realized what had happened and backed out of the circle.

"Why did the goat leave?" Beckendorf asked, blinking his eye.

"Does Luke want that cookie back?" Thalia brought her finger to her lips.

"If you throw up, won't your wisdom teeth surgery cuts get infected?" Nico asked, actually pondering this.

"Annabeth, do you know?"

"Is Percy wearing boxers or briefs?" Annabeth turned to Silena.

"Briefs." She answered.

"What movies are the best?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe action movies?" Nico suggested.

"I think we all know by now it's a horror flick, right?" Percy asked.

"I quit. This is annoying after a while." Bianca caved and Silena agreed.

"Maybe bloody batman movies?" Thalia guessed.

"What's Batman?" Nico genuinely asked Percy.

"You don't know what Batman is?" Percy asked him, eyes wide.

"Of course not! He's/I'm from World War II." Thalia and Nico said at the same time. Chris, Clarisse, and Beckendorf exited the circle with them, obviously sick of the game.

"Is Batman a person?" Luke asked.

"He runs around fighting crime with a kid my age, doesn't he?" Percy replied.

"Doesn't that make him a pedophile?" I pondered.

"Why would it?"

"Luke, is that a condom poking out of your pocket?"

"It's a candy wrapper. Why won't you get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Didn't you just lose? And, wouldn't my mind be homeless then? Do you want my mind to be a hobo? WHY Luke, WHY?" Percy was faking tears at this point, leaving everyone else in tears. Of course, most people were in tears of laughter. Thalia was crying because she didn't have a cookie.

It was just me and the Seaweed Brain left now. Too bad we're both masters at this game…

"You ready for this, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Is your mom?" Grrr…

"Want me to ask her?

"Why would you?"

"Don't you want me to?

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen making me a sandwich?" He's going with the sexist jokes, huh? Here's where pervertedness comes in handy.

"Wouldn't that be easier in a bedroom?"

He growled. "You really wanna go in there after what I did to your step mom last night?" Everyone "oo"ed. Oh, it is sooo on!

"Don't you mean your teddy bear?" I smirked.

"Wouldn't that be a little hard?" True…

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" Please say yes. I'm bored!

"Sure. Shit!" Score!

*****IN THE LIMO*****

The whole limo ride back, I was smirking. Not only had I beaten Mr. Kelp-For-Brains in our favorite game, I had also managed to distract everyone from the final song. When we met up with NaRae on Friday (Today is Wednesday), I still wouldn't let them hear it. They're gonna have to wait 'til next Wednesday, just like the rest of the country.

Silena turned the radio on and I groaned. It was the instrumental version of Not Anymore.

"Do I have to sing this?" I mumbled. I wrote it about a previous relationship, and I wasn't in a reminiscing mood.

She nodded. "Of course!"

"_Fine_," I sighed.

_This is dedicated to  
this, this, this is dedicated to, mmmmm  
well if you're feeling like im feeling  
this is dedicated to you_

_Well I've been the super girlfriend  
Let you think that nothing bothered me  
like when you go out with your friends  
and people bring me back the stories_

_The stories 'bout them other girls  
'bout this one and that one and those three  
so when I ask a simple question  
(where were you last night)  
You wanna yell and scream and  
try to flip it on me_

_No, no, no  
is anybody else just fed up  
If you've heard it all befo-fo-fo  
Then right where you are just get up, hey_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Cuz I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep  
that drama I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore, hmm,_

_No more settling for less  
I'm looking for that kind of man  
that's gonna give his best cuz I'm giving my best_

_A man that wants to cherish this  
and knows exactly how to move me  
not some silly little boy  
who want my goodies cuz he took me to the movies_

_No, no, no  
is anybody else just fed up  
If you heard it all befo-fo-fo  
Then right where you are just get up, hey_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Cuz I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep  
that drama I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
walking out the door  
no not anymore!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Not anymore, Oooo_

_This is dedicated to  
this, this, this is dedicated to, mmmmm  
well if you're feeling like im feeling  
this is dedicated to you_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Cuz I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
somebody say I don't want you anymore  
I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep  
that drama I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
not anymore._

Just as I finished singing, we pulled up to the hotel. So far, no one has remembered to have us sing the final song. I looked around, but I couldn't find any wood to knock on. _Knock on mental wood, _I thought. Hope that works.

We all exited the limo and entered the hotel. "Okay, guys," I announced. "Tomorrow we're headed to Hollywood." Silena and Bianca started chatting animatedly. As was habit, I immediately tuned them out. Then Thalia spoke up.

"Yo, guys. You gonna sing the song now?" I guess mental wood doesn't count…

I smirked. "Ask Nico."

She turned to Nico and jutted out her lower lip. "Please?"

"Fine." WHAT? My smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"Grrr…" I growled. "Fine. We'll do it in my room."

Luke grinned. "That's what she said!" Percy slapped him a high five and Clarisse slapped him upside the head. "What?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. Come on, let's go!" They followed me to the room I shared with Thals and I unlocked the door. Once our friends were situated, Luke started us off.

**(A/N Luke's part is all of the "Imma be"s.)**

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_

_Annabeth: Imma be on the next level_  
_Imma be rockin' over that bass treble_  
_Imma be chillin' with my mother mother crew_  
_Imma be makin' all them deals you wanna do_

_Imma be up in them A-list flicks_  
_Doin' one-handed flips, and Imma be sippin' on drinks_  
_'Cause Imma be shakin' my hips_  
_You gon' be lickin' your lips_

_Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shit_  
_Imma be the flyest chick, (so fly)_  
_Imma be spreadin' my wings_  
_Imma be doin' my thang, (do it, do it,) okay_

_Imma, Imma swing it this way_  
_Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that way_  
_It's Josie Jos and Imma, Imma be here to say_  
_The 21st century until infinity_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

_Percy: Rich baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma be_  
_The shit baby, check me out, be_  
_Imma be, Imma be on top, never stop_  
_Be, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, be, be_  
_Imma, Imma be, Imma be fricken' her_  
_Imma, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be the upgraded non negro_  
_Imma be the average brother with soul_  
_Imma be worldwide international_  
_Imma be in Rio, rockin' Tokyo_

_Imma be brilliant with my millions_  
_Loan out a billion and get back a trillion_  
_Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lehman_  
_Imma be ya bank, I be loaning out semen_

_Honey's in debt, baby bouncin' them checks_  
_But I don't really mind when they bouncin' them chicks_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be rich, baby_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma_

_Imma be sick with the flow when the goal is to rock the whole globe_  
_Imma be the future, Imma be the whole_  
_Reason why you even wanna come to a show_  
_You can see me while I'm rockin' and I'm kickin' down the door then_

_Imma be up in the club doin' whatever I like_  
_Imma be poppin' that bubbly, coolin' and livin' that good life_  
_Oh, let's make this last forever, partyin' we'll chill together_  
_On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and_

_Imma be rockin' like this, what_  
_Y'all niggas wanna talk shit, but_  
_Why don't you put it on the blog, nigga?_  
_Rockin' like this my job, nigga_

_We can't help that we popular_  
_And all these folks want to flock to us_  
_Come to a show and just rock with us_  
_A million plus with binoculars_

_Nico: Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

_Imma, Imma, Imma be rockin' their ipod to the infinite_  
_BEP, we definitely on some next level shit_  
_Futuristic musically, powerful with energy_  
_From the soul we sonically, sending positivity_

_Crossed the globe and seven seas, take care of our families_  
_Rockin' shows makin' cheese, Imma be out with my peeps_  
_Livin' life, feelin' free, that's how it's supposed to be_  
_Come join my festivities, celebrate like Imma be_

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

**Songs used: Not Anymore-LeToya  
Imma Be-Black Eyed Peas**

**Okay, you all gotta admit, that update was a little faster than usual. Proud of me? Then review! XD**

**/\  
(****ﾟ､****｡****７****  
****l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	12. The SetUp

**A/N Heyy! Sorry it's been so long. Been busy, especially with exams right around the corner. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Set-Up**

I looked around and saw that everyone's jaws had dropped. Again. "That was awesome!" Beckendorf exclaimed. Silena smiled up at him.

"You have the best taste in music, Charles." She pecked him on the cheek and he looked dazed. Poor guy. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Th-thanks Silena." Yup. Totally whipped. The sight of their moment made me smile. Even though the mushiness made me wanna vomit, I found the look she was giving him completely adorable.

However, I figured that their little moment had to end eventually, so I spoke up. "Thanks, Beckendorf. So, what do you guys think? Good enough for American Idol?"

Clarisse grinned and nodded. "Definitely." Well, if Clarisse approved, it _must _be good. Damn picky daughter of Ares…

Everyone stood up using numerous excuses so they could leave. Once everyone was gone (including Thalia, for some reason), I noticed that Percy was still sitting there, looking confuzzled. They sooo set us up.

"They sooo set us up," Percy said, sighing.

I nodded. "You read my mind Seaweed Brain." Then there was complete silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence, either. It was extremely awkward, so I mentally counted to thirteen and then blurted out, "A gay baby was just born!" Poor baby. I just decided your sexual preference for you.

Percy smirked. "How dare you, Annabeth? Controlling a baby's future sexual preferences? Bad Annabeth! Hey, written any songs lately?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, shut up. And yes, I have, actually."

I sang the real version of I'd Lie to him (Not the one that describes him, the other one), and he furrowed his eyebrows. After a few seconds, he smiled. "Wow. That was pretty good. You should record that while we're in Hollywood."

I smiled back. "Will do."

**Beckendorf POV**

Wow. That was…embarrassing. But I couldn't help it! Silena is just so…so…indescribable! You know what I mean? Anyway, the girls are putting all their time and energy into getting Percy and Annabeth together. As for us guys, we want them to get together as soon as possible. We miss our ladies, you know? The sooner they get together, the sooner we get our girls back. Based on that fact, of course we agreed to help get them together when the girls asked. Step one of Operation: Percabeth, get them to make up, is complete. We just did step two, which is get them alone together. We are now standing outside the door, listening to the lovebirds talk. Silena silently gasped when they finally started talking.

"They sooo set us up," Percy sighed. Was it really that obvious?

"You just read my mind, Seaweed Brain." See that? They even have pet names for each other. They're not even together yet! Wait a sec, why is it so quiet? Are they making out or something? Thirteen seconds later, Annabeth spoke up and said, "A gay baby was just born." Oh, must've just been an awkward silence. I have to hand it to her, though; Annabeth sure knows how to break the tension.

"How dare you, Wise Girl? Controlling a baby's future sexual preferences? Bad Annabeth!" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Hey, written any songs lately?"

I could imagine her rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh, shut up! And yes, I have, actually."

She started singing a song that the girls told me was called I'd Lie. When it was over, there were a few seconds of silence. Then Percy said with a smile in his voice, "Wow. That was pretty good. You should record that while we're in Hollywood."

Using the same tone, she replied, "Will do." Silena quietly "Awwwww"ed with Bianca. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, did you hear that?" Oh shiz! I gulped and Silena's eyes went wide. I tried to move, but I was too afraid. Okay, strike that. I'm not afraid of Annabeth. I'm scared shizless! **(A/N oh, another new word ;))**

Suddenly, the door was flung open and the guys and I fell on top of the girls. I looked down and saw Chris lying on the floor in fetal position, or, "the armadillo". Then I made the mistake of looking up at Annabeth. Oh gods…

**Annabeth POV**

I glared down at them all. Even Thalia flinched, which is saying something. It was my rare, I'm-so-pissed-off-at-you-right-now-I-want-to-tear-your-eyes-out-and-play-the-guitar-with-your-intestines glare. Chris was even doing the armadillo! MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but I just can't believe them. I didn't mind being alone with him, but they shouldn't have been listening in! I mean, what did they think would happen? We would randomly start making out? Riiight, 'cause that's gonna happen.

"Everyone, stand up. Now," I growled.

They all scrambled to stand up, tripping over each other and stuttering. When they were all up, I noted that the guys were pale and the girls were red. Good.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" I snarled.

Silena gulped. "Oh, we were just…you know…passing through."

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really think you can trick me that easily? Daughter of Athena, here! Now seriously, what's going on? Even Percy figured out that you set us up, which is just sad."

Sighing, Thalia answered, "Fine, we did set you up. But really, can you blame us for wondering what would happen if we left you two alone?"

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "What did you think would happen?"

Shrugging, she said, "I don't know, something?"

"Thals," I sighed, "it's not like Percy and I haven't been alone together before."

Silena raised an eyebrow. "But that's the point. I mean, hey, for all we know, you two are secretly dating behind our backs." I wish. "We just wanted to make sure." I nodded wryly. I could sorta see where they were coming from. Sorta.

"Whatever." My phone started ringing and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Heather. I'm on my way there with a limo. You guys are going to the Seattle Orphanage to talk to the kids, mainly teens."

I smiled. "Wow, that's awesome! See you when you get here."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and smiled. "Get changed, guys. We're visiting the orphanage." Everyone left to their own rooms save Thalia, who followed me into our room and then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

I got changed into my black skinny jeans and my black t-shirt that had my picture on the front and the lyrics to Not Anymore **(A/N by LeToya). **I wrote it about a previous relationship I had. The dude (Jared) was a total ass. He would go places with his friends, get drunk, and then "have fun" with other girls all night. Whenever I asked him where he'd been or what he'd done, he would always start yelling and flipping it all on me and I hated it. I wanted a guy that would cherish our relationship and made me want to be with him. Not someone like Jared, who thought I had to "give myself to him" because he took me on a date. So I finally got fed up with him and ended it. Thus, this song was written. Any who, I slipped on my red and black Osiris's and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Thals, you ready?"

She opened the door and smiled. "Yup."

"Good, let's get down to the lobby. I'm sure the guys are waiting for us." I started walking toward the door but stopped, remembering something. I ran back to the island in the kitchen (Yes, my hotel room is just that big. Get over it.) and grabbed my red sharpie, slipping it into my back pocket.

I sprinted back out the door and down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I somehow managed to trip over the third to last step and fell head over heels. I ended up somersaulting all the way to the lobby—what can I say? I'm almost an adult. Might as well be a kid while I can, right?—and ended up landing on someone's feet. I didn't recognize the shoes so I looked up. Seeing who it was, I gasped.

"Oh. My. Gods…"

**A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you're probably pissed at me for such short chapters and infrequent (OOOH BIG WORD O.o) updates, but I can't help it! Oh, and as for the whole Percabeth thing, please stop asking me to get them together. Trust me, they will get together, just not for a while, okay? Okay. Review! :)**


	13. I'm Not Charity!

**Chapter 13: I'm Not Charity!**

I gulped. "Mom…er…Lady Athena." I immediately stood up and bowed.

"Rise," she stated.

I did as she asked. "Mother, no offense or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "I can't visit my favorite daughter?"

Favorite? Really? "No, I didn't mean it that way. I just, you know, wanted to know the purpose for you coming at this specific time."

"Oh. Well, you see, I've been observing you and that spawn of the sea. I must say, I don't exactly love it. And if you must know, I'm the reason you and he have been having…complications." I gasped. "Please, let me finish. I've also noticed how much you both are hurting. And then I figured, 'why not'? Therefore, as soon as your month and a half, which, by the way, you haven't even started publicly yet, is up, you two have my blessing. After you visit the orphanage today, you and Luke will be going to a bistro called Campagne Restaurant. It is the number one restaurant in Seattle, according to a bunch of critics **(A/N I actually had to look this up)**. Heather has compiled a list of things you must do in order to make people believe you are dating. Good-bye, daughter, and good luck."

"Thank you, mother," I said, turning my head as she disappeared in a gold flash of light.

Well, that was…random…but whatever. What's important is that I suddenly had random lyrics filling my brain for no particular reason at all. I pulled out my handy notepad and wrote "Face Down" at the top of a page. As I made my way over to everyone, I scribbled the words down. As I looked over the song, I decided Percy would sound better singing it. Hmm…

"Hey, Percy!" I shouted. "Get over here!" he walked to me. "I wrote a new song for you to sing. "

His face paled. "What? But—"

"What? You thought you could just go off singing to hit songs and that would be the end of your singing career?" He nodded. "Well, too dang bad. Look over these lyrics and I'll work on the music with the guys. Okay?" He grabbed the paper out of my hand, sighed, and nodded his consent.

I walked over to Luke and Grover. "Hey, guys. I wrote a song for Percy to sing for the orphans' approval. We need to work on the music for it real quick."

"Sing it for us," Luke demanded. I did as he asked and they both nodded. "I think we can manage."

"Alright. I'll be on drums, Luke, you get bass, and Grover gets guitar, 'kay?" they nodded again and I walked over to Percy. "You got it?" He nodded. Again. "Good." I heard Grover say my name and immediately tuned in to the conversation.

"—does she do that? I mean, she writes these amazing songs in, like, five minutes."

"Dude, she always does that when she's PMSing, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Grrr…I stomped off toward the limo to find everyone waiting already inside.

*****AT THE ORPHANAGE*****

We pulled up to the orphanage and I was suddenly excited. This was the orphanage that little girl, Hannah, lives in. I really couldn't wait to meet her.

As we filed out of the car, a woman in a business suit walked up to us with a little girl clinging onto her hand. The girl let go of the woman and walked up to me with a big smile.

"I really wanted to meet you!" she said looking up at me. I squatted down to her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Hannah, I asked my mom to name me Josie, but she said no. I want to be a singer like you." She said still looking at me, not noticing she was getting a crowd. I saw a camera go off I looked up to see paparazzi. I sighed.

"Well little Josie, why don't you lead us to the person in charge," I said with a smile. Little Josie grabbed my hand and led me in.

"Little Josie," Percy said in a low voice only the half-bloods could here. I smiled.

When we entered the shelter there were kids playing games. I saw some teenagers talking among themselves around a table. The adults looked like they were watching their children.

"Come on her office is right this way," she said still pulling me. When Heather closed the door behind us it seemed everybody got real quiet. Some kids looked up with smiles on there faces. The teenagers whispered to each other, some shaking their heads.

I heard some sobbing in the corner, and turned my head to see a little girl, maybe 5 years old, crying her heart out. Luke walked over to her and got on his knees. She sat Indian style holding what looked like a raggedy boy Barbie. Dirt was in its hair. He looked in her green eyes, with her short auburn hair stuck to her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said, brushing the hair out of her face. Her lip was trembling; she was clutching what looked like Barbie's leg.

"I br…broke it, daddy gave it to me and I bro-oke it." She said finally looking up at him. She put Barbie and Barbie's leg on the carpet. I never had a Barbie, but doesn't the leg snap in? She wouldn't know that.

"Do you mind if I see her?" He said with his hand lingering over it. She shook her head. He grabbed the doll, turned around, snapped the leg in and turned back around. The look on her face was a hallmark moment; she wiped away the tears, and had a big smile on her face. He handed Barbie back to her. She stared down at then looked up at him. She attacked him with a big hug, Barbie still in her hands.

She finally let go.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without Luke." I froze when she said that. I looked over her shoulder to see Thals and Percy freeze to. I guess they were listening.

"Luke, sweetie?"I asked, trying to sound calm. She nodded her head, and fixed the Barbie's shirt.

"I name him Luke, because he fits with that name." she said with a smile.

"He does," I said nodding my head. I got up and let her finish playing with 'Luke'. I looked over to see Thalia wipe her forehead in a sigh of relief, I followed the same gesture. We both smiled.

I went up to the lady that Heather was talking to. I held out my hand.

"Josie Salix." I said. She shook my hand while nodding her head.

"So nice to meet you, Ms. Salix, I'm Carol Liggen, and this is the Help-out Foundation," She said, gesturing to the building. The lady was about 25 years old.

"My grand mother founded this place. I am proud to keep the tradition up," She said with a smile. I sent one back to her.

"Well, The Never-Ending Labyrinth is very honored to be here, Ms. Liggen," I said, using our band name. I looked at Hannah, who was now holding Percy's hand.

"Hannah, I can give them the tour now, go on back to playing," She said. She looked hurt.

"Ah…. Ms. L I wanted to stay with them." She said looking up at her. She gave her a stern look that said 'NOW'. She nodded her head and let go of Percy's hand.

"Bye little Josie," I said. She looked up with a smile and waved. She rushed over to a little boy, with a Joker toy. The lady led us to where the teens hanged out I guess because that's all we saw. The room got quiet when we entered. There were eleven chairs, which I guess were for us.

"The teens have questions for you," She said before leaving. We were left there with about 32 teens staring at us. I sat down in a chair and everyone followed.

Sooooooooo…" Thals said. I could tell she felt awkward.

"You guys have any questions?" I asked. You could here some grunts and the shuffle of feet.

"Do you like being famous?" one of the boys with shaggy hair said. I looked at him.

"It has perks, like free stuff," Luke said.

"I like the concerts, playing in them is the best," Grover said.

"I like the rush." Percy said.

"I like that people like our music. The music we make." I said looking at the guy he nodded his head.

"Fang, what's your favorite color?" a girl said. Percy gestured to his black outfit.

"Black." Was all he said.

"So you're Emo?" another guy said.

"No, I just like the color." He said.

Something in the windows caught my eye. I looked up and saw a flash. I sighed and got up and headed for the window. The guy snapped another picture. I waved bye as I closed the window. I closed all the windows and went back to my seat.

"Do you like them?" A girl asked in the front row.

"The paparazzi? They suck." Luke said. A few people laughed at his choice of words.

"It's true, they invade your personal lives, and it's annoying." Grover said, shaking his head.

"Yep, they are like stalkers." Percy said, joining in.

"That's the major downfall of being famous." I said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean downfall, you guys have everything you want, and you don't know what its like on the streets without food." A guy snapped at me standing in the corner.

"Actual-" I was bout to say I did before I was interrupted by Percy.

"No, we don't, and we wish that nobody has to go through that." He said giving me a look then relaxed.

"Yea being homeless sucks." Recav said, we just stared at him.

"Is that your word or something?" A girl asked in the third row.

"Yelp I like it," He said. There were a few moments of silence.

"Okay, I'm bored, Stid, do you think you could help me get better with this beat?" A cute boy said leaning against the wall. Grover looked up.

"Yea let me hear you." He said, reaching for his drumsticks in his back pocket that he always carries. The cute boy caught them when he tossed them over. He squatted down and played this cool beat, but it stopped in the middle.

"That's where I'm stuck. I'm not use to playing with drumsticks; I usually play with pencils or pens." He sad handing Grover his sticks. He mimicked the same beat, but added more to it.

"Then you can finish it with your style," He said. The boy shook his head

"Okay, teach me that." So they went on to talking.

"So, you guys have a concert tonight right?" a girl asked me.

Oh wow, did I seriously forget? I better call Chris…"Yep" I popped the 'p'.

"What songs are you playing?" she said.

"I'm not sure, haven't decided." I said. The girl got a big smile on her face.

"Can you do 'The Best Damn Thing'? That's my favorite one yet," She said.

"Just for you, I'll add that one tonight." I said to her. She smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She was shocked.

"My name is Haley." She said with a smile. I nodded my head. "Oh, and while we're at it, I wrote part of a song, think you could help finish it?"

I smiled. "Sure."

She handed me a piece of paper and a…guitar? Cool. "Go ahead," she said. "Please?"

I nodded and smiled again." Okay, I'll sing this and add some more. Do you have music written for it?" She shook her head. "Alright, I can come up with something as I go." Then I started.

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
im useless  
I can't do anything right_

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_  
_Can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you_  
_I'm boring_  
_I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes_  
_cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with it_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_like I'm not hated_  
_Oh, no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_According to me_  
_you're stupid_  
_you're useless_  
_you can't do anything right_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you [you, you]_  
_According to you [you, you]_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

Everyone's jaws dropped, even the bands. "What?" I asked.

"We didn't know you could play guitar like that!" A girl spoke up.

I smirked smugly. "Well, now you know."

Haley blushed. "Umm, Josie? I actually wrote one more, and it's a duet. Will you and Fang both sing it? It's not romantic or anything."

I looked over the lyric sheet. "Sure." I gave it to Percy and he nodded. He grabbed the guitar and started playing.

PERCY_  
I'm at the water's edge  
And I'm bearing closer  
BOTH  
This is where I will be  
Where you can find me  
Percy  
My shadows kissing secrets  
BOTH  
My heart's in agony  
I never meant to make you cry  
Percy  
Love come back to me  
ANNABETH  
Troubled boy I'll kiss you one  
Last time and then say goodnight forever  
Percy  
Little girl, I'm not feeling well  
These nights are long enough  
Without you  
Percy  
Whose sending letters through the mail  
ANNABETH  
Stop it quit calling my name  
Percy  
Whose empty chair is at the table  
ANNABETH  
Its mine I left you alone  
BOTH  
Who changed the locks who took the pictures off the wall  
String me along like a beautiful love song  
Carolina, Carolina, Carolina, Carolina  
Percy  
Now that I have you may I use you as a muse  
BOTH  
And keep you up all night with trading stories whispers singing love  
ANNABETH  
Troubled boy I'll kiss you one  
Last time and then say goodnight forever  
Percy  
Little girl, I'm not feeling well  
These nights are long enough  
Without you  
Percy  
Whose sending letters through the mail  
ANNABETH  
Stop it quit calling my name  
Percy  
Whose empty chair is at the table  
ANNABETH  
Its mine I left you alone  
BOTH  
Who changed the locks who took the pictures off the wall  
String me along like a beautiful love song  
BOTH  
All I want, all I need  
All I want, is to be yeah_

Ohh  
Whose sending letters through the mail  
whose empty chair is at the table  
Who changed the locks  
who took the pictures off the wall  
Percy  
String me along like a beautiful love song

They all clapped. "Wow," Haley said. "Your voices sound perfect together." I blushed.

"We actually have a song to run by all of you, if you don't mind. Fang's gonna sing it. Do you guys have a bass guitar and drum set around here somewhere?" They all pointed behind us. We turned and saw a bunch of guitars, a mic, and drums. Oh, wow. "Cool." Luke, Grover, and I started playing, and Percy sang.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man_  
_when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,_  
_say your right again_  
_heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._  
_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Including mine. That was awesome! My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Heather. I know I was just in there, but I left to talk to the record company while you guys were singing, so…yeah…anyways, I have news."

"Well, what is it?"

"Big Machine Records said that if you write three emo ish rock songs for Percy to sing, you'll only have to date Luke for three weeks. Just say you've actually been dating a week already. They want one to be called 'Last Resort', one to be called 'Papercut', and one to be called 'The Kids Aren't Alright."

I nodded. "I can do that."

"Cool. Write it, have him sing it to the orphans, and hurry back to the limo soon after, 'kay?"

"Kay." I hung up. I pulled out my notepad and immediately started writing. Inspiration was flowing through me. Twenty minutes later, I gave the sheets to Percy. "You have five minutes to learn these." I looked over at Luke and Grover and whispered, "Heather said that if I wrote Percy three emo ish rock songs to sing, the fake-dating will only last three weeks and we can tell everyone it's already been a week, so it will total to a full month."

They nodded, looked at the lyrics, and nodded again, immediately knowing what to play.

We got back on the instruments and played again.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding_

_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_Ive reached my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_Don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding_  
_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_  
_Would it be wrong?_  
_Would it be right?_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation outta sight_  
_And Im contemplating suicide_

_Cuz Im losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me Im fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me Im fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin_  
_Till it was too late_  
_And I was empty within_  
_Hungry!_  
_Feeding on chaos_  
_And living in sin_  
_Downward spiral where do I begin?_  
_It all started when I lost my mother_  
_No love for myself_  
_And no love for another._  
_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_  
_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_Cuz Im losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me in fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me Im fine_  
_Nothing's alright_  
_Nothing is fine_  
_Im running and Im crying_  
_Im crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_This is my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_Don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding!_  
_Would it be wrong?_  
_Would it be right?_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation outta sight_  
_And Im contemplating suicide_

_Cuz Im losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_

Then we started Papercut.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a face that I hold inside_  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_  
_A face that watches everytime I lie_  
_A face that laughs every time I fall_  
_(And watches everything)_  
_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
_The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_  
_Points out all the mistakes to me_  
_You've got a face on the inside too and_  
_Your paranoia's probably worse_  
_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_  
_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_  
_I can't add up to what you can_  
_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_  
_A face that watches everytime they lie_  
_A face that laughs everytime they fall_  
_(And watches everything)_  
_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
_That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind, inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop, what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_  
_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_  
_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_

_The sun goes down_  
_I feel the night betray me_  
_The sun goes down_  
_I feel the night betray me_

_(The sun)_  
_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_(I feel the night betray me)_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath your skin_  
_(The sun)_  
_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_(I feel the night betray me)_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

One more.

_When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big in every beat_

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_  
_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_  
_How can one little street_  
_Swallow so many lives_

_Chances thrown_  
_Nothing's free_  
_Longing for_  
_Used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_Fragile lives_  
_shattered dreams_

_Jenny had a chance, well she really did_  
_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_  
_Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job_  
_He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide_  
_Brandon OD'd and died_  
_What the hell is going on?_  
_The cruellest dream - reality_

_Chances thrown_  
_Nothing's free_  
_Longing for_  
_what used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_Fragile lives_  
_Shattered dreams_

_GO!_

_Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for  
what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams_

We finally stopped playing and the teens must've realized we were done because they started clapping.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Josie, you have a date with Recav," Heather said as she walked in. I heard someone gasp. I stood up, nodding.

"You guys are together?" a girl asked in the 2nd row.

"Yep," Luke said looking at Percy, who was clenching his jaw. If he's that upset, why doesn't he say something to us?

"How long have you been together? Nobody knows about it, there are just rumors." A boy asked from the back. I looked at Luke.

"A week, I think," I lied, with a smile. "Now we're going public, hence the date," I said. I heard some Ohh's.

"Stid?" Heather said.

"One second he's getting it." Grover said. The cute boy start playing the beat really loud, and this time he finished. We clapped our hands and he smiled.

"Thanks for that." He said handing the sticks back to him.

"Keep them." Grover said walking away. The boy had an angry confused look on his face.

"I'm not charity you know." He said. Grover stopped in his path and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"I never said you were." He said and kept walking. The boy had a smile on his face then, and put them in his back pocket.

I waved goodbye to Hannah. I found out that the girls name was Amber, the little one with the Luke Barbie.

When we were in the limo I sat back and smiled.

"Heather, we'll need about 35 VIP tickets for our concert tonight, including Hannah and Amber," I said to her. She looked up shocked and nodded her head.

"So where is this special date at?" Grover asked Heather. he smiled, looking between Luke and I.

"At Campagne Restaurant, it's a very nice restaurant. They'll make a paparazzi entrance," she said she and dialed a number.

"Yes, 35. VIP. Backstage passes too, with snacks offered for free," She said on the phone. I smiled. Then thought about the date.

Oh, it's going to be totally awkward.

Holding hands and all.

With Luke. My best friend.

* * *

**Songs: According to You-Orianthi  
Water's Edge-1997  
Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Last Resort-Papa Roach  
Papercut-Linkin Park  
The Kids Aren't Alright-The Offspring**

**Well, there you go! Sorry for all the lyrics, but..yeah..anywho...Review! Next chapter is the date and the concert!**


	14. Of Bistro's and Concerts

**Hey all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I'm done with travel basketball, so I'm finally gonna be updating this story! Yay! Here it is, the date and the concert!**

**Chapter 14: Of Bistro's and Concerts**

We pulled up to Campagne Restaurant in our limo, all our friends surrounding us. "Okay, guys," Heather said. "You guys need to make sure you are holding hands and smiling flirtatiously almost the whole time, okay? Maybe try ordering for each other. Annabeth, I know your probably gonna hate me for this, but your gonna need to giggle sometimes so it looks like he said something funny. Luke, whenever she giggles, make you smile wider. 'Kay? 'Kay!" …Grrr…

I sighed. "Fine. You ready for this, Luke?" He nodded. "Okay. I guess I am, too. Heather, here's a list of the songs we're doing at tonight's concert. Can you fax them to Chris for me? Thanks!"

The limo driver came and opened the door. Luke got out first, and then helped me out after him. We were surrounded by paparazzi and fans. How the hell did they find out about this? Heather…

Still hand in hand, we walked into Campagne Restaurant where we were immediately seated by a red-headed waitress. Grrr…She reminds me of _Rachel Elizabeth Dare._ I mentally scowled. I hope she's not serving us. I may not be able to keep myself from being too "rude".

We had a window seat and could see the pap's watching, so we made sure that we were still smiling with our hands connected. I looked over the menu and decided what I wanted. I told Luke, and he told me what he wanted as well. R.E.D. (I'm just gonna call her that from now on) came over to our table. _Great. She _is _serving us._ I internally cringed.

"Hello," she said in a voice that was way too cheerful to be genuine. I visibly cringed, as did Luke. WAY to peppy! "What would you, like, like to drink?" Ugh, I already have a headache…

"I'll have a Pepsi/coke," Luke and I said at the same time. When R.E.D. left, I scowled at him.

"Coke, Recav, really? Pepsi is way better!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Pepsi's really sweet."

"Exactly!"

"I don't like sweet."

"_Le Gasp!" _He gave me a look, like; _did you really just say that? _I just smiled and winked, seeing R.E.D. come back with our drinks.

"Like, here you go guys. Can I, like, take you order, or do you, like, need, like, a few minutes?" It took all my self control not to burst out laughing at her exaggerated usage off the word "like". Instead I swallowed my laughter and ordered for Luke.

Smiling 'flirtatiously', I said, "Recav over there would like the Pan-Roasted Halibut, please, with no beets on the salad."

"And my girl Josie would like the Oregon Country Beef Filet Mignon, cooked medium well, with extra 'pommes frites'. Thanks." **(A/N For those of you that haven't spoken a word of French in your life, pommes frites are French fries.) **R.E.D. looked baffled by the fact that we ordered for each other, but recovered quickly, leaving with a smile.

"How'd you know I wanted extra fries?" I asked, looking at him with a questioning look that said 'answer me'.

"Well…. I know what you like to eat… Is that Bad?" he replied with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back and blush a little.

"Well now I feel bad, I didn't do research." I said as I saw R.E.D. come with our food. I smiled at the extra fries. Luke laughed at my smile. I stuck out my tongue at him, and he mimicked me. She left us with our food.

We chatted about unimportant stuff, making sure to follow Heather's rules, until we were finished eating and R.E.D. came back. Ugh.

"Ready for dessert?" she asked. She looked at Luke longer than needed. Flirting with my Fake boyfriend, now that's just rude.

"No, we're fine," I said looking at her with my eyebrows up.

"Why is everybody else here old, yet you are young?" Luke asked. He was not helping with this flirty girl.

"Well, my grandfather owns the place," She said still looking at him. Luke smiled looking at her, he's flirting back. Forget about poor little Annie.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. She looked at me then put on a fake smile. "We'll take the check." I said looking at her with a look that she hopefully registered in that red head brain of  
hers. God I hate Red Heads. I can't believe I'm getting mad over Luke. But still to her knowledge he is mine.

"Campagne Restaurant pays for Famous people, when they make an appearance at there shop." She said looking at me with that I'm-your-biggest-fan look. What is she bi-polar?

"We'll, lets go." Luke said trying to exit the booth which she was guarding. She leaned closer to him, Luke leaned back.

"We also cater, here's the card." She said giving it to him and heading to another table with that big, fake smile that I really hate. He flipped the card over to see her handwriting on the back. It said 'Bella, her number, and then I'm your biggest fan'. Luke chuckled at the card; I guess he saw my expression, because his smile was quickly gone.

"You're not seriously jealous, right?" he said with a confused look on his face. I sighed.

"She is a slut, who hit on my 'boyfriend'. Of course I'm jealous." I said while standing up. He followed and we headed out the door. The sun was blazing like no other."We got 30 minutes to make it look like we are meant to be." I said looking at him. He nodded his head.

"Oh what's wrong?" I said punching him in the arm. He looked up.

"I can't believe that you were jealous and then I can't believe you would think so low of me to go out with an easy." He said shaking his head.

"Easy?" I asked probably already knowing the meaning to it. We kept walking.

"A slut, a girl that just wants sex. Its boy term." He said taking a deep breath and looking up at the sun. Yelp, I knew the meaning.

"I don't think low of you, she just pissed me off and the fact that she is a red head makes it worse." I mumbled the last part. He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, you and Perce, and Rachel. I know all about it," He said stopping in front of some store. I looked up to see a cupcake, with a cherry on top spinning around in circles. It said 'Desserts and more'.

"That's a unique name." I said with a lot of sarcasm, looking up at Luke. His shaggy blonde hair threatening to cover his eyes.

"Don't look now but there is paparazzi, take my hand and use the other to point at the cupcake." He said so low I could barely hear him. I did what he said I took his hand and he wrapped his arm around my neck, still holding my hand. I pointed to the Cupcake while looking into his eyes.

"Okay, they're gone. That's gonna be a nice picture," He said letting go of my hand.

"Who said that we can't have dessert in the middle of the day?" I said about to open the door, but he did it for me.

"Such a gentleman." I chuckled. He shook his head.

"Ladies first." He said when we entered we heard the gasp around us, the waiters whispering. We just ignored it.

I looked over my shoulder to see a bodyguard standing outside the shop. Has he been here the whole time? Have I been caught up in this date that much to not notice him following us? That's like a monster appearing out of nowhere, and me not noticing it.

"Two blueberry shakes, please?" Luke said to the register guy.

"Shakes?" I asked him, I wanted cake, chocolate mocha mouse cake at that.

"Were going to the studio later so, it wouldn't be good for that in our voices, now would it?" he said while grabbing our shakes. I smiled at the register guy. We left the shop.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sin, its Heather. the limo will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you at the studio."

"Bye"

I hung up. Luke gave me a questioning look.

"Limo will be here in a minute." I said looking down the street.

"Hold my hand, remember what Heather said?" I shook my head, and held out my hand. He took it. His hand was slowly becoming comfortable to me, and I don't know if that's good or bad. The limo pulled up and we heard and saw the flashes go off. We both waved a little and climbed into the limo, releasing each others hands and giving our friends a thumbs up. Damn, do I hate redheads…

*****At the concert place*****

I had just finished getting dressed. I was wearing something simple—just a black t-shirt that said "Clowns don't actually kill people, they just hurt people mentally and emotionally and then laugh about it" with red skinny jeans, black converse, a black fedora, and red and silver pin wrist warmers. I had just a little bit of mascara on with lots of eyeliner and some blush.

I went over to the guys. It was time again for the ritual.

"What?" Luke said, starting us off.

"You know what," Percy said.

"Do I know what?" Grover looked confused.

"You and I both know you both know what. What do we know?" I said, playing along.

"Our concerts in 2 minutes." Percy said in a flat monotonous voice.

"Oh, now I know what," Grover said.

"M-me t-t-too," Luke choked on his words from the laughter he was holding in.

"So you get it now guys?" Percy said.

"Yeah. Now they know what we knew we were trying to tell them that they knew but thought they didn't know." We all laughed uncontrollably.

Behind us, I heard some chuckling. I turned around and saw all of the bands families—mortals and gods/goddesses—standing there trying to hold in their laughter. I grinned. "Mom? Dad? Jina? Bobby and Matthew? What are you all doing here?"

They all smiled, still stifling giggles. "Well sweetheart, we wanted to see you perform. That, and we missed you." I grinned wider. Over the years, I finally started getting along with everyone better. It was great.

"Well, you came on the perfect night. I have lots of new songs we're playing tonight. We're headed to Hollywood tomorrow." They raised their eyebrows. "Oh yeah, you guys don't know. I get to guest judge on American Idol!"

Jina squealed. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"Thanks, Jina," I replied, happy she was proud of me.

Heather ran up to us. "You guys are on in 30 seconds. Go, go, go!"

"Gotta fly. See you after the concert." I winked at my family and joined the band onstage, where all the lights were off. We took our places and the guys started playing the music for One Girl Revolution.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If what you see is how I look  
you miss the super chick within  
and I christen you Titanic  
underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

_And I'll be everything, that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world._

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution_

_Some people see the revolution  
but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom  
if my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence  
from the critics and the stones  
I can find my revolution  
I can learn to stand alone_

_And I'll be everything, that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world._

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution_

_(And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
And I'm a one girl revolution)_

_And I'll be everything, that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_Everything, that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution_

The crowd roared. "That was One Girl Revolution. Up next, we have a _bunch _of new songs for you. First, we'll be playing a song called According to You. A girl named Haley from the Help-Out Foundation started writing this and asked me to finish it. Haley, congrats. Your songs gonna be famous!" I winked. The crowd cheered louder. I walked over to Percy and stole his guitar. "Sorry, Fang, but I'm gonna need this. You can just go sit over there or something." The crowd laughed. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at me and the crowd laughed harder.  
As I got ready to play, some numb nuts shouted out, "Wait, Josie plays _guitar, _too?"

I glared in the general direction and nodded. "Watch and learn, smartass!"

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
im useless  
I can't do anything right_

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_  
_can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_so baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you_  
_I'm boring_  
_I'm moody_  
_and you can't take me any place_

_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes_  
'_cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_you're the boy who puts up with it_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_like I'm not hated_  
_Oh, no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_According to me_  
_you're stupid_  
_you're useless_  
_you can't do anything right_

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you [you, you] _  
_According to you [you, you]_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

The cheering was louder than I'd ever heard it. Sweetness. "Okay, this next song is called Water's Edge. Haley wrote this whole song, we just did the music for it."

PERCY_  
I'm at the water's edge  
And I'm bearing closer  
_

_BOTH  
This is where I will be  
Where you can find me  
_

_Percy  
My shadows kissing secrets  
_

_BOTH  
My heart's in agony  
I never meant to make you cry  
_

_Percy  
Love come back to me  
_

_ANNABETH  
Troubled boy I'll kiss you one  
Last time and then say goodnight forever  
_

_Percy  
Little girl, I'm not feeling well  
These nights are long enough  
Without you  
_

_Percy  
Who's sending letters through the mail  
_

_ANNABETH  
Stop it quit calling my name  
_

_Percy  
Who's empty chair is at the table  
_

_ANNABETH  
Its mine I left you alone  
_

_BOTH  
Who changed the locks who took the pictures off the wall  
String me along like a beautiful love song  
Carolina, Carolina, Carolina, Carolina  
_

_Percy  
Now that I have you may I use you as a muse  
_

_BOTH  
And keep you up all night with trading stories whispers singing love  
_

_ANNABETH  
Troubled boy I'll kiss you one  
Last time and then say goodnight forever  
_

_Percy  
Little girl, I'm not feeling well  
These nights are long enough  
Without you  
_

_Percy  
Who's sending letters through the mail  
_

_ANNABETH  
Stop it quit calling my name  
_

_Percy  
Who's empty chair is at the table  
_

_ANNABETH  
Its mine I left you alone  
_

_BOTH  
Who changed the locks who took the pictures off the wall  
String me along like a beautiful love song  
BOTH  
_

_All I want, all I need  
All I want, is to be yeah_

_Ohh  
who's sending letters through the mail  
who's empty chair is at the table  
who changed the locks  
who took the pictures off the wall  
_

_Percy  
String me along like a beautiful love song_

The crowd whooped and hollered. I grinned. I was getting the performing buzz. "Alright, now Fang here is gonna sing a few songs, so I'll let him take over from here." Have fun, Percy!

**Ok, I know I promised the concert, but it's 2 A.M right now, and I'm way too tired to keep writing so, ya. Review!**

**Songs:  
One Girl Revolution-Superchick**


	15. The Concert 2

Chapter 15: The Concert #2

Percy came up to me. "Thanks, Josie. Just for the record, Josie actually wrote these lyrics, I just added my own harder rock twist to it. Prepare yourselves." He gave his "trademark" smirk as he handed me his guitar. I rolled my eyes and started playing.

_Cut my life into pieces  
this is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding_

_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_I've reached my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding_  
_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_  
_Would it be wrong?_  
_Would it be right?_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation outta sight_  
_and I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin_  
_Till it was too late_  
_and I was empty within_  
_Hungry!_  
_Feeding on chaos_  
_and living in sin_  
_downward spiral where do I begin?_  
_It all started when I lost my mother_  
_No love for myself_  
_and no love for another._  
_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_  
_finding nothing but questions and devils_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me in fine_  
_Losing my sight_  
_Losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Nothing's alright_  
_Nothing is fine_  
_I'm running and I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_  
_I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_this is my last resort_  
_Suffocation_  
_No breathing_  
_don't give a **** if I cut my arm, bleeding!_  
_Would it be wrong?_  
_Would it be right?_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation outta sight_  
_and I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight_  
_losing my mind_

Then we started Papercut.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a face that I hold inside_  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_  
_A face that watches every time I lie_  
_A face that laughs every time I fall_  
_(And watches everything)_  
_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
_The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_  
_Points out all the mistakes to me_  
_You've got a face on the inside too and_  
_Your paranoia's probably worse_  
_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_  
_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_  
_I can't add up to what you can_  
_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_  
_A face that watches every time they lie_  
_A face that laughs every time they fall_  
_(And watches everything)_  
_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
_That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind, inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop, what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_  
_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_  
_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_

_The sun goes down_  
_I feel the night betray me_  
_The sun goes down_  
_I feel the night betray me_

_(The sun)_  
_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_(I feel the night betray me)_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath your skin_  
_(The sun)_  
_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_  
_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_(I feel the night betray me)_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

The crowd roared. Percy was talking again. "Okay, those were Last Resort and Papercut. This is called The Kids Aren't Alright."

_When we were young the future was so bright  
the old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
was gonna make it big in every beat_

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_  
_the kids are grown up but their lives are worn_  
_How can one little street_  
_Swallow so many lives_

_Chances thrown_  
_nothing's free_  
_Longing for_  
_Used to be_  
_still its hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_Fragile lives_  
_shattered dreams_

_Jenny had a chance, well she really did_  
_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_  
_Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job_  
_He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide_  
_Brandon OD'd and died_  
_what the hell is going on?_  
_The cruelest dream - reality_

_Chances thrown_  
_Nothing's free_  
_Longing for_  
_what used to be_  
_Still it's hard_  
_Hard to see_  
_Fragile lives_  
_Shattered dreams_

_GO!_

_Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for  
what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams_

The crowd cheered even louder. "Okay. My last song before Josie takes over. Face Down." Yup. That's "Fang". A man of many words.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man_  
_when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, _  
_say you're right again_  
_heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._  
_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

After the crowd finally stopped cheering, I gave him the guitar back and took control. "Okay," I said. "Now I'm gonna be slowing things up a bit. This next one I personally think is a really beautiful song. I definitely enjoy singing it. I hope you enjoy hearing it. Listen To Your Heart."

**Jina POV**

"—I hope you enjoy hearing it. Listen To Your Heart." And then she started singing.

_I know there's something in  
the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from  
the look in your eyes, yeah_

Wow. My stepdaughter has some serious talent. Her voice is amazing!

_You built a love  
but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven  
turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

I flashed back to the first time I ever heard her sing. I'm pretty sure I was the first one to ever hear her sing, actually. Even if she didn't mean for me to hear.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Life is amazing, I thought. I have finally accepted Annabeth and all that dangers that she comes with. She was older, stronger, and more experienced now, so I knew I could count on her to protect us whenever a monster comes around. _

_I was whistling and walking to my room with the laundry in hand, waiting to be folded, when I heard and guitar playing and someone singing. As I got closer to Annabeth's room, the singing got louder, and I realized that was where it was coming from. I sat my laundry basket down and put my ear up to the door. _

-build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
the constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
and now you can't turn back  
because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
just living proof that the camera's lying  
and oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
so smile

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
with every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

_When she stopped playing, I knocked on the door. I could hear a lot of stuff being moved around and then after a few minutes she opened the door. _

"_Hey, Jina. What's up?"_

_I smiled. "You know, if you started a band, your talent would take you to the top." Er jaw dropped and I walked away._

_**End flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sometimes you wonder if  
this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are  
all lost in the times, yeah_

_They're swept away  
and nothing is what it seems  
the feeling of belonging  
to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

I literally had tears in my eyes. Annabeth glanced back at us for a quick second and Athena, Fredrick, Percy's parents and I were all grinning with pride.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words_

I let the tears fall. I couldn't help it. Her voice was just so amazing!

_The scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder  
than the wind_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before, oh…_

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart  
Oh, take a listen to it, oh, oh  
__Take a, take a listen to it, oh, yeah, yeah  
__Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh__  
Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh__  
Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh__  
Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh__  
Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh  
Ho-Oh, ho-oh, oh, oh_

Truly remarkable. I looked down at my sons and noticed I wasn't the only one crying. "That's our sister," Matthew whispered.

**Annabeth's POV**

I finished Listen to Your Heart and was grinning ear to ear. All the families backstage were beaming with pride. Time for a little surprise. "Thank you!" The crowd cheered louder. "Okay, okay. So, I was secretly working on a song all night last night, and I managed to finish it. _But_, the guys haven't heard or seen it yet, so I'm gonna let them all learn it really fast. Also, I figured you would all be wondering who we've been hanging with the past few days. Well, they, along with all our families, are backstage, so how about and introduction while the guys learn their parts, eh?" The crowd was roaring, but no one came out from backstage. I growled. "One sec."

I ran behind the curtain and glared at everyone, including the parents and gods. "Are you all coming, or what?" Most of them chuckled, but some groaned. Either way, they followed me on stage.

**Okay, once again, I'm sorry that I didn't finish the concert yet. I've been bedridden the past four days, so you would think I'd have plenty of time to write, right? WRONG! Whenever I'm ill, my mom makes me lie on the downstairs couch all day WITH NO LAPTOP! I know, right? Anyways, review! **

**Songs:****Last Resort-Papa Roach****  
Papercut-Linkin Park****  
The Kids Aren't Alright-The Offspring  
****Face Down-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
****Listen to Your Heart-Roxette  
Song from flashback:Fences-Paramore**


	16. Introductions and the Rest of the Concer

**A/N I got a beta but...I finished this a week later than I told her, so I guess she changed her mind or something, so...here it is anyway! And again, if you would like to beta for me, please don't suggest it unless you HAVE A BETA PROFILE AND ARE QUALIFIED. PLEASE GIVE ME THE USER NAME OF SOMEONE ELSE YOU BETA'ED FOR SO I'LL KNOW IF YOU'RE ANY GOOD OR NOT! On a different note, you guys will probably find the introductions long and grueling, but they need to be done so that you know what they will all be calling the gods while around mortals. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Introductions and the Rest of the Concert

If I were them, I'd be scared. You see, it was a lose/lose situation for them. Other than the gods, anyway. If they hadn't agreed, I'd make them regret it. They agreed, but they were still going to regret it. Not the gods but…the mortals and demigods…so…yeah…

Anywho, they followed me on stage and the crowd roared. "Okay," I said into the mic. "When I say your name, please step forward." They all growled at me. "First off, this is Thalia Grace." She stepped forward. "Her dad is right here, and his name is Zoltar **(A/N it means "life")**." Zeus stepped forward as well. The crowed cheered again.

"This is Chris Rodriguez," Stepped forward… "He is Recav's half-brother. His dad is Homar." **(A/N Yes, that's supposed to be an "a" instead of an "e") **He glared at me slightly and stepped forward also.

"Up next we have Silena Beauregard," You get the idea… "And her mother, Adara **(A/N It means "Beauty")**." She smiled a small smile at me and took her place by her daughter.

"Okay, um, Bianca and Nico DiAngelo; they're siblings. They're father is Heolstor **(A/N It means "Darkness")**." His face remained impassive as he stepped forward.

"Clarisse LaRue, one of the most fearless girls I know. Her dad is Adras **(A/N it means "Manly")**." He smirked, as did Clarisse.

"And finally, Charles Beckendorf. His dad is Homerus **(A/N it means "Security")**." You should know what they did by now.

"This is my family. My mother, Alcina **(A/N it means "Strong-minded)**; my dad, Fredrick; my step-mom, Jina; and my half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby." They all stepped forward.

"This is Fang's family. His mom, Sally, "I looked to Poseidon for help with a name. He mouthed the name "Pancratius". "His dad, **Pancratius** (A/N it means "Supreme ruler")," Uh-oh. Zeus wasn't going to like that… "And his step-dad, Paul." I looked at Sally, asking her with my eyes if it was okay to tell the public her news. She nodded, so I said, "Sally is currently pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, Fang's soon to be half-brother and sister. Their names will be Taegan Alaska and Braxton Blaze." The crowd clapped and cheered for her.

"Sadly, Stid's family couldn't be here today. Well, that's all for intro's, so thanks everyone for coming out onstage, now, shoo!" Everyone laughed and they left the stage. "Okay, looks like the guys are ready, so here's another new song. This is called Suicide Sunday!"

**(A/N it's originally sung by a guy, but I could easily imagine a girl singing this…)**

_I woke up sweating to a sinking sun  
the __front doors__ open and the TV's on  
and I still can't remember_ _So tell me where we were  
And what we did last night  
Were there really fireworks up in the sky  
Does it even matter?_ _Another suicide Sunday  
Another way to go nowhere (nowhere)  
another day to do nothing  
another radio nightmare_ _Another suicide Sunday  
Another reason we don't care (don't care)  
we know we're doing our way  
another suicide Sunday_ _How many days in a row can I wear these clothes?  
I hear the phone ring and think I'll let it go  
I don't wanna face it_

_I wish I had a girl to keep me occupied.  
'Cause I don't even have the energy to go outside  
Might as well just make this_

_Another suicide Sunday  
Another way to go nowhere (nowhere)  
Another day to do nothing  
Another radio nightmare_

_Another suicide Sunday  
Another reason we don't care (don't care)  
We know we're doing our way  
Another suicide Sunday_

_Don't need to be so condescending  
to the depths that I'm descending  
I'm not asking you for anything  
For anything at all, all, all_ _Na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na, oh-oh_ _Na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na, _ _Another suicide Sunday  
Another way to go nowhere (nowhere)  
Another day to do nothing  
Another radio nightmare_

_Another suicide Sunday  
Another reason we don't care (don't care)  
We know we're doing our way  
Another suicide Sunday_

_Another suicide Sunday  
Another way to go nowhere (nowhere)  
Another way to do nothing  
Another radio nightmare_

_Another suicide Sunday  
Another reason we don't care (don't care)  
We know we're doing our way  
Another suicide Sunday_

I grinned. That was awesome. Just a few more songs should do it. I turned to the crowd and signaled the guys behind my back to start playing. They started playing Shut Up and Let Me Go and the guys in the crowd whooped and whistled.

_Hey! _I punched the air upwards_  
Shut up and let me go.  
This hurts, I tell you so.  
For the last time you will kiss my lips, _I put my hand over my lips and smiled_  
Now shut up and let me go.  
Your jeans were once so clean,  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met._

_Now, oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me _I hugged myself with a sad smile_  
I'm not containable _I broke free_  
this love now  
It's not sustainable_

_I ain't freaking _I was jumping all over the stage_  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, what I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now shut up and let me go  
For fear of living in regret _I had a scary look on my face_  
I changed this one when we first met_

_Now oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
you're not adorable  
I want something unignorable._

_I ain't freaking _Jump everywhere_  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
I ain't freaking  
I ain't faking this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air again

_Oh love, hold this. _I smiled a real one this time_  
Hey! _I punched the air_  
_this is where I danced around and smiled at Luke. Snuck a glance at Percy_  
Hey! _I punched the air

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips _I put my hand over my lips_  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey! _I punched the air, and smiled as the roared loud. There were some whistles, I smiled in that direction.

I could hear the all the parents (gods included) laughing backstage. Good to know this song was amusing to them. I wonder what they'll think of this older one… I turned to the band and mouthed, _The Best Damn Thing. _They all nodded and played.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey _I pointed the mic to the crowd and they said hey hey hey_  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho _I pointed again and they said hey hey ho

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
Give me an J (__Just__ give me everything I want)  
Give me a O (be __oddly__ very good to me)  
S (__Say__ you're gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an E (Everybody scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Damn, do I love that song. "Thank you all for coming out, goodnight!" And with that we walked offstage.

**A/N Sorry, guys. Not much action in that one. BUT it was the last chapter in this concert so I'll be getting back to the semi-plot shortly! YAY!**

**Songs: Suicide Sunday-The Friday Night Boys  
Shut Up and Let Me Go -The Ting Tings  
The Best Damn Thing-Avril Lavigne  
**


	17. TO HOLLYWOOD!

**A/N I'm baaaack! Enjoy! (Btw, if you're looking for a good book to read, I suggest "It's Kind Of a Funny Story" by Ned Vizzini, it's an amazing book, just saying!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiz! Well, except the plot…**

Chapter 17: TO HOLLYWOOD!

***THE DAY AFTER THE CONCERT***

"Are you all coming to Hollywood with us?" I asked all our families. The whole gang had already said their goodbyes to their parents and gotten on our buses, but I wanted to see if Percy's and my family were interested in seeing us play in American Idol. Well, our mortal parents, anyway. The gods were long gone.

"Sure, sweetheart," Sally said sweetly, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at my dad and Jina. They nodded their heads and my smile turned into a full grin.

"Awesome. Dad, Paul, Bobby, and Matthew, you can take that bus," I said, pointing to they guys bus. We usually travel together, but we had way too many people to fit on one bus, even without our families, so we were being divided by gender.

Bobby and Matthew looked at each other and grinned. "Yes! We get to ride with Percy!" Uh-oh. That was their _evil_ grin…oh well. I'm sure Seaweed Brain can handle a little interrogation.

"Jina, Sally, you're gonna be with me and the girls. Come on, let's go." They both smiled at me and followed my into the bus where I showed them where they would be sleeping, eating, chilling, etc.

After the grand tour, the women went off to do their own thing. I went to the front of the bus to share the schedule Heather gave me with everyone. I listed a bunch of things, and then said, "Welcome to the fast life," which made them all groan.

_Well, _I thought, _time to work on some new songs. _I'm really starting to like this harder rock stuff we've been doing lately…

I was in the zone. Music was flowing through me. Apparently, I'm having what I like to call a "Buzz Day". Its one of those days where I have a bunch of great song ideas at once. The band always says it's just me PMSing…hmm…nah! Anyway, no one ever talks to me on these days because they know they won't get a response.

I pulled out my cell and texted the band, "Buzz Day. Tell evry1 abt it." Then I got to work.

At least, I tried to. Just as I was about to write the title of the first song, my cell rang.

_Blue on Black, tears on a river  
a push on a shove, it don't mean much  
Sugar on jack, match on a fire  
And cold on ice, a dead man's touch  
Whisper on a stream, doesn't change a thing  
It doesn't bring you back, yeah,  
So blue-_

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Annabeth, more great news! After you do American Idol, you're gonna be on 'Don't Forget the Lyrics' celebrity edition! You get to play for money for the Seattle Orphanage you love so much!"

"Wow, Heather, that's great!"

"I have some other news, too, but I don't know how you'll take it…"

I put her on speaker and told everyone to shut up. "Go on…"

"Okay, well, the label wants you to have, well, somewhat normal lives, I guess, so when you're all done in Hollywood, you're going to be going to a small town in Michigan and attending Avondale High School."

My jaw dropped. "Wait, Heather, no, we can't"

"I figured you'd have a problem with that. But there's another demigod going there and she's a songwriter. You'll be able to trust her and her friends. Her friends are demigods, too. They have a great music program and you'll be staying with her. So will the rest of the band. Your friends won't have to go if they don't want to. If they do, then arrangements will be made for them, too."

I sighed. "Fine. See you later, Heather." _Click. _Now, back to the music.

***A few hours and four songs later***

I sighed. My buzz was gone and I had completed four songs. I was in a moment of bliss. Unfortunately, that ended a minute later, when Bianca shouted, "Hey, Josie, wanna play Rock Band with us? We need a singer!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked to the back end of the bus, where the TV and PS3 were set up. "Okay, what song are we doing first?" Thalia was on drums, Clarisse was on bass, and Bianca was on guitar. Silena didn't wanna "ruin her nails". Furrowing her eyebrows, Bianca scrolled through the song list.

"Hey, we should do Dance Hall Drug! NaRae, baby!" Okay, no more Monsters for Bianca **(A/N The energy drink)**!

We all shrugged and she selected the song. They started playing and I started singing.

_Grown up, she just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment and dead at the scene  
and it's on tonight, this is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights_

_Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties, they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait till you're sedated?_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Yeah, what I'm saying is  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
you can't wait to fall in love_

_all I'm saying is  
do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

_Step__ in and you can __lock the__ door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands but he's got other plans_

_Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late, you feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Yeah, what I'm saying is  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
you can't wait to fall in love_

_all I'm saying is  
do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

_Just wait, love, show 'em what you're made of  
Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
you can't wait to fall in love_

_all I'm saying is  
do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove  
it's just a dance hall drug_

_Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
you can't wait to fall in love_

_all I'm saying is  
do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove  
it's just a dance hall drug_

In the end, I had gotten a 99%, believe it or not. I didn't bother to look at the others scores. Those were for them. We played a few more songs, and then they begged me to sing them one of the songs I had just written on the buzz. I complied, because knowing them, they'd get to me eventually. I grabbed my guitar and saw Jina and Sally walk in as soon as I started playing.

_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through._

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating._

_Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will affect you,  
Suit your own self._

_You can breathe today_

_[x2]__  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating._

_Breathe!_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away._

_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating._

_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath (breath!),_

_So many lies swirling,  
All around you (breath!),  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,_

_Breathe today_.

They were all grinning. Thalia said, "I love this new rock-ish style, Jos. It's awesome."

Bianca and Silena rolled their eyes at her. "The songs she writes are great," Silena said, "But Justin Bieber's style is more popular with people like my half-siblings."

"You mean the preps?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well, they can have their beaver or whatever. I'm not making music to please everyone," I said, a little offended. This is gonna be a long car ride…

**A/N Okay, that took a lot longer than I thought…I'M SORRY! I've just been really busy! I hope you liked what I was able to give you, though! Please review!**

**Songs used that I don't own: Dance Hall Drug-Boys Like Girls  
Breathe Today-Flyleaf**


	18. Turn For The Worst

Chapter 18: Turn for the Worst

"Are we there yet?" Bianca asked for the…carry the one…two hundred fifty-sixth time.

I made another tally mark and sighed. "_No, _Bianca!"

"Hey, how many times has she said that?" Thalia moaned out.

"Two fifty-six."

"Ugh!"

"Are we—?"

"Who wants to play I Have Never?" Thank you, Silena. Even though I hate all games with a daughter of Aphrodite involved, it sure as Hades beats this.

I ran to the fridge and pulled out a couple boxes of Monster Energy Drinks. All the girls' eyes went wide. Sally and Jina included.

"J-Josie? W-why do you have those in your fridge?" Clarisse questioned with a scared expression on her face.

"Well, not only are Monsters helpful for performances and signings, they also make for good times on the road. Welcome to the life of a rock star, ladies." Winking, I passed a Monster out to each of them, making sure to keep one for myself. "Now, the rules. Of course, you can't lie and not take a drink because you want to keep a secret. If someone says they haven't done something that you've done, you take a drink. Who wants to start? Oh, Sally and Jina, you can just watch if you want to."

Sally nodded. "Yeah, we'll watch. Can we still have the drinks, though?"

I smiled. "Of course. Now, any volunteers?"

Silena shrugged and said, "I guess I'll go. I have never loved someone and not done anything about it." Damn. Thalia, Bianca (?), and I took a sip as Clarisse and Silena watched happily.

Oh, if you're interested, here's the order we were sitting. (p.s. We're going clockwise)

Silena Bianca

Clarisse Thalia

Annabeth

Bianca furrowed her eyebrows. "I have never…committed vandalism." Thalia, Clarisse, and I each took a sip. Whatever. What are two sips?

"I have never…" Thalia said, "Been in a band." I glared at her and took a sip. What is this, pick on the famous chick day?

Oh! My turn! "I have never played strip poker!" They all took sips. Haha. Revenge is sweet!

"I have never…" Oh gods, not Clarisse… "Been embarrassed to pick up my pictures from Wal-Mart because I remembered what was on that roll." Damn. Really? Only me?

"I have never…um…kissed a girl!" Silena said. I tried to take my sip inconspicuously, but that wasn't happening.

"JOSIE!" They all shouted at me.

"What? I got cornered under mistletoe at a party last Christmas!" They all laughed.

"I have never been skinny dipping!" Bianca said. I took another sip, but this time Thalia was with me.  
"B-b-but wh-why not? Its sssssooooo much fun!" Oh gods, did I just say that? I've had too much Monster…

Everyone was laughing now. "Okay, my tuuuuuurrrrrrrrrnnnnn!" Thalia said. "I have never loved someone whose name starts with PPPPPPPPPPP an ends wwithhh errrrrrrccccyyyyyyy!"

Oh, gods damn you, Thalia. I took a sip while blushing redder than Apollo's chariot. I heard two gasps from behind me. Oh shit, I forgot about Sally and Jina! I'm so screwed…

Percy's POV

"I wonder what the girls are doing…" Paul said. We were all chillin' with our shirts off, just because we could now that the girls were riding a separate bus.

"Oh, you know what would be hot?" Beckendorf said. "If they were playing suck and blow."

We all grinned at the thought. _That's what she said. _"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?"

Grover sighed. "Sure, I guess. What game?"

Hmm… "How about five card stud?" Luke suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What will we bet with?"

"I can get some bones," Nico said in that creepy voice of his.

"Umm…" I said, slightly freaked out. "I was thinking more along the lines of cash."  
Everyone nodded. Nico, Beckendorf, and Chris had money to spare, Mr. Chase and Paul were adults with jobs, and Luke, Grover, and I are famous, so we all had enough money on hand to start.

Mr. Chase pulled out a cigar so I opened a couple windows around the bus.

If there's one talent I've acquired from being the "emo" of the band, it's how to pull an impassive face whenever necessary. Therefore, I had the ultimate poker face. Apparently we guys can't stand silence – stupid ADHD – so after I p'owned everyone a couple times, Luke spoke up.

"So, Fang, how are you and Little Miss Blondie doing?" I faintly blushed, but not enough so that they could see it – I'm supposed to be emo, remember? I don't know this bus driver, so I doubt he's too trustworthy – and glared at Luke. Has he already forgotten that Mr. Chase is sitting right next to me? I looked at the said man and saw his shooting me a wary look. Oh gods, things are already taking a turn for the worst…

**A/N Okay, I know this is really late and really short (again) but all stones and throwing knives will be dodged! So please don't throw them! This is just another filler, the plot comes back next chapter (finally)!  
REVIEW! **

╔═══╗

║ (●)  
╚═══╝


	19. The News Report

**Chapter 19: The News Report**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Umm…" I blushed. My shock and embarrassment immediately sobered me up. I looked at the TV above Bianca's head. It was a report about my fake date with Luke! "Hey, look! My 'date' with Recav!" All their heads turned to watch, including Sally and Jina, so I decided to tune in.

_Yesterday, rock stars Josie Salix and Recav Dwyer from the hit band _The Never-Ending Labyrinth _were seen on a lunch date in Seattle, Washington._

A picture popped up. It was me and Luke sitting in the restaurant, me sticking my tongue out at him and him smirking.

_We interviewed their waitress, Bella, and this is what she had to say._

"_Yeah, they were, like, totally, like, flirting the whole time! It was like he had eyes only for her." _Riiight._ "They were, like, so totally cute!" _

_And there you have it. Recie is officially together. _**(A/N You know, Recie? Like, Recav and Josie put together?)**

It showed a bunch of pictures of me and Luke eating, talking, walking, looking into each others eyes, all that shiz.

_On that note, the band recently played two concerts in Washington. A real surprise when not only did Josie give us a large amount of new songs, but Fang Ride, guitarist, sang two original songs, and then some others that Josie wrote! Who knew?_

_Another surprise was dished out when Josie played both drums and guitar. It looks like two of the four members of _The Never-Ending Labyrinth_ possessed secrets. Is this the end of the surprises, or do Recav and Stid have something else to add to the mix?_

_At their second concert, Josie introduced the bands family and closest friends on stage in the middle of the concert. We have been informed by an anonymous source that these said friends and Fang and Josie's families will be with them on their buses to Hollywood, where Josie will guest judge on American Idol. The band will also be performing one song on elimination day. Afterwards Josie will be on "Don't Forget the Lyrics" celebrity edition. _

The woman put her hand to her ear.

_What's that Rod? Okay. _

She looked back up at the camera.

_I've just been told that the band and one of their friends will be going to a small town in Michigan called Auburn Hills, where they will be attending Avondale High School. They will be staying with a 17 year old girl named Abby Choma, the lead guitarist/songwriter of an undiscovered band called TWDC, aka, Teens Who Don't Care. __**(A/N This is seriously my band's name, so no stealing please!) **__What could this mean? Is this a ploy to help TWDC get signed, or is The Never-Ending Labyrinth just taking a break? Will they be taking a break from everything, or will they continue making public appearances?_

_Remember folks, you heard it here first, Channel 7 news. I'm Janice Allen, signing off._

"I think we pulled it off!" I exclaimed. I was actually just excited because it seemed like Sally and Jina had forgotten all about the whole "I love Percy" thing.

Then Sally turned to me. "Hey, An-er-Josie?" Shiz, I might've spoken too soon. "Remember when Thalia said that last I Have Never and you took a sip?" I blushed and nodded. She smiled. "Did you mean it?" I blushed redder and nodded again. Her smile got wider, if that was possible. "Thank the gods. It's about time. He's obviously been crazy for you since, well, forever!"

All the girls started laughing as Sally and Jina both squealed and started animatedly chatting. They talked so fast I couldn't understand them. The only thing I caught was "plan the wedding", and apparently my friends heard it, too, because they were literally rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. I sighed. I hope Percy's having a better time on his bus…

**Percy's POV**

I was about to tell Luke to stfu when I received a text from Annabeth.

**Hows ur ride goin? Mine sux! The gurls ttly put me on the spot! & in front of ur mom & Jina! My dads not bein an ass, iz he? Tel the guys I say heyy!**

Somebody's hyper…I quickly typed my reply.

**Not any betr than urs iz, Wise Girl! Luke jus did the same thing 2 me! Only in front of ur dad & Paul…Naw, he's just chillin w/ us. We all playin 5 card stud. I'll tell em. Whatcha doin ovr there?**

We played another hand, and then my phone vibrated. Annabeth again.

**O, kwl! I ges…we wuz playing I hav nevr but then I saw the news & we wuz on, so we jus fin wachin tht. But b4 it came on, Thals putted me on the spot in front of Sally & Jina and I frgt they wuz ther, so I took a sip of my monster & they wuz all like, gasp! & now they squealing and its relly creepin me out…help me!**

Ah, monster. That explains it. I was about to reply when I heard a roar outside. Speaking of monsters…

**A/N Hey guys, so sorry! I know I promised a long chapter up before xmas, but I've been dealing with to many issues. I don't really hav time to write anymore. So, sorry it was late and short! Review!**


	20. Uhh, Somewhere in Oregon?

**Here it is! Read and forgive me for giving you another filler, but trust me, it's necessary! Oh, and I've been trying to update the past, like, month, but it keeps saying error :/ so glad its finally working! **

Chapter 20: Uhh...Somewhere in Oregon?

**Back to Annabeth's POV**

Our bus suddenly screeched to a stop. I furrowed my eyebrows. What the heck happened?

The girls and I all ran to the front of the bus. I sucked in my breath. Standing in front of the bus was…

A Chihuahua?

All the girls looked at me with the same question in their eyes. "What's going on?"

I thought hard. For some reason, looking at the rat dog was déjà vu. Where have I seen this before? I thought back through all the quests I'd been on. Chihuahua, Chihuahua…my eyes went wide.

"L-ladies," I stuttered. "Y-you might wanna get out of the bus." The driver opened the door and we all managed to get out before the Chihuahua transformed into the Chimera and blew our bus into flames. I gulped. "The Chimera."

The guys ran over and fell next to us. "Not this thing again," Percy whispered. I pulled out my hat and knife. Percy pulled out his pen. "I'll distract it. You have the hat." I nodded. I was about to say the same thing.

Before I put the hat on, I turned to our friends, family, and drivers. "You guys stay here. We got this, okay?" I sure hope I'm not too rusty. Well, here goes nothing.

**Percy's POV**

I jumped out in front of the Chimera. "Hey! Rat dog! Over here!" the Chimera turned away from the girls' enflamed bus-Luckily, ours was unscathed—and growled when it saw me. I nodded at it and uncapped Riptide. It's on, dog breath.

I signaled for Annabeth to finish it off. I heard her whisper, "I need you to summon Blackjack."

_BLACKJACK! _I thought as loud as I could. _HELP!_

_On my way, boss. _

Grinning, I charged it. It swung its serpent-like tail at me. Shit.

**Annabeth's POV**

How to kill it, how to kill it…Aha! When Bellerophon was ordered to slay it for King Iobates, he shoved lead down the lion head's throat and it melted, suffocating it…Good, here's some lead. Thank you, Athena. That should work. Now how to get up there…Blackjack!

When Percy gave me the signal, I whispered, "I need you to summon Blackjack." He concentrated for a second, grinned, and charged the Chimera. I saw a black shape flying towards us, but not fast enough.

The Chimera was swinging its tail at Percy! Oh good, he's okay.

When Blackjack finally landed next to me, already saddled up, I tossed up the lead and climbed on. "Try to get near the lion's mouth," I whispered. I wasn't sure if he'd understood me or not, but he complied.

As it was sucking in air, about to turn Percy to ashes, I chucked the lead down its throat. It tried to breathe out but was unable. I took my hat off and Blackjack and I landed next to Percy, whose hair was a little singed at the tips. We fist-bumped as the chimera fell over and then burst into dust behind us. Everyone ran up to us and gave us props. Jina and Sally came over to us and hugged us both, telling us how proud and worried they were at the same time.

When they finally let us go, I turned to Percy. "How'd Blackjack get here so fast? Wasn't he in the stables, like, on the other side of the country?" He turned to the said Pegasus and concentrated for a second – a feat I knew wasn't easy for him – and then turned back to me.

"He and some of his buddies were flying around just outside of Port Angeles. It was a birthday party for one of them." I nodded. That totally made sense…in my world anyway. If, say, a mortal who didn't know the gods existed overheard us, we'd have been put in a mental house. Wait a second…mortals…OUR BUS DRIVERS! Hehe…oops.

I looked over in a ditch and Bobby, Matthew, and our drivers were all sitting there with their mouths wide open. "Thals? Do you think you could…?"

She looked at me with a confuzzled look on her face, and when it finally dawned on her – took her long enough – she nodded and snapped her fingers. "The stove caught a towel on fire and Clarisse threw it on the floor and the whole bus caught on fire. Fang's hair is singed because he ran in to save Josie 'cause she was zonked out on Monster and didn't know what was going on." They nodded like this made perfect sense. Bobby and Matthew just continued staring at me and Percy in shock.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my indestructible phone (I love my phone so much) and called Heather. "Yeah, Heather? We're gonna need another bus…"

"Alright Josie, I'm on it. Where are you?"

"Umm…somewhere in Oregon where it is totally deserted…"

She sighed. "Good thing I was smart enough to put a tracker in your phone. I'll have another bus there in a little. Sit tight."

"Thanks Heather," I said, pushing the end button. "Well, guys, Heather is bringing us another bus, so…how about finishing up our little game of 'I Have Never'? You boys can join us if you want."

Everyone nodded and we sat in a circle. Once again, the adults sat out. Bobby and Matthew decided to join us, and we made sure to give them some caffeine-free pop instead of monsters. A demigod hyped up on Monster is one thing. My half-brothers? Completely different (but much scarier) story.

Percy was about to start when I heard a neat little jingle coming from my laptop. _Is somebody Skyping me?_ I saw Heather give me a sly glance. I questioned her with my eyes but she just nodded to the said computer. Sighing, I got up and looked at the person's screen name. _Velocitized555. _Hmm…

I pushed answer with video and a girl's face popped up. She had a bang that covered her right eye and half her nose. Her hair was black, but her bang was purple and she had red highlights. The only make-up she had on was black eyeliner. She had a fedora on her head. Not to mention multiple piercing. She had snake bites, an eye-brow piercing, and I think her tongue was pierced. Who knows what she has on her ears, seeing as her hair covers them.

Someone yelled from behind her. "Hey, did they answer this time?" She turned around.

"Yeah, come here guys!" Curious, I gestured to Heather and my band to come **(A/N heh, that's what she said…)**. They reached me at the same time as the people on the other end reached her.

I looked at Heather with a raised eyebrow. "Never-Ending Labyrinth, meet Velocitized!" Ohh…

"Wait, I thought they were TWDC?" Percy said.

"We changed it," the girl on screen said. "I'm Abby. Lead guitar and screamer **(A/N heh, that's what she said…)**. This is Scott, he plays bass." She gestured to a tallish guy with red hair in an emo cut. "Alyssa, lead vocals." She pointed to a girl with blonde hair that was the same style as Abby, only it was covering the other eye and it was only one color. She also had snake bites and a tongue piercing. "Miranda, drums." The girl she pointed to had short black hair with blue and purple highlights. One side was longer than the other, but it looked pretty cool. She had angel bites, a nose piercing, and gages. "And Cameron, part-time keys and manager. Oh, and before you ask, yes, he is gay." He had the same cut as Scott, only his hair was blonde with black lowlights. "We're velocitized. And we're demigods, too, so don't bother with stage names." I nodded. Okay, cool.

"Well, as you know, we're the Never-Ending Labyrinth, and since you're demigods, I'm sure you can guess where we got the name from. I'm Annabeth, lead vocals, daughter of Athena. This is Percy, lead guitar, son of Poseidon. Luke, bass, son of Hermes. And Grover, satyr. I'm sure you know our manager, Heather Boss, daughter of Apollo?" They all nodded. "Cool." I turned the screen to everyone else. "These are our friends and some of our family. Thalia, daughter of Zeus; Silena, daughter of Aphrodite; Clarisse, daughter of Ares; Bianca, daughter of Hades; Nico, son of Hades; Charlie, but everyone calls him Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus; and Chris, son of Hermes. This is my step mom, Jina, my dad, Fredrick, and my half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. That's Percy's mom, Sally, and his step dad, Paul. His mom's pregnant."

Abby nodded. "Okay, now that that's settled…Heather told us to Skype you so that we could meet you before seeing you tomorrow." When she saw my puzzled look, she said, "Oh, Heather didn't tell you? We're coming up there tomorrow 'cuz I have a song to give NaRae and he's in Hollywood right now shooting a video. We're flying back here to Michigan together." Oh. Cool.

"A'ight, cool. Guess we'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded. "'Kay, bye!"

"Bye!" Well, tomorrow should be interesting…

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sssssooooo sorry! I know it's been forever, but….you know what, there's no excuse other than the fact that I'm getting tired of writing this story. But whatever, I'll start trying harder! Please review! **

**Okay, contest time! Finish the lyrics to all the songs correctly AND give the title of the songs AND the name the bands and recieve the next chapter a week before anyone else! Oh, and I'm not giving any song names!**

**1) And now the secrets, carefully kept inside, run the streets red...**

**2) Carefree highway to happiness, realizing...**

**3) I stand here petrified, as I look in your eyes...**

**4) She opens it, there's nothing there is only left over tears, Mom and Dad...**

**5) Your eyes, they flow, from all the pain I caused, I lost, my cause, I only broke your heart...**

**6) As soon as the blood splashed across the ceiling, you ran, forgetting about these yesterday feelings...**

**GOOD LUCK!  
**


	21. Velocitized

******A/N Ok, let me begin my some-what carefully thought out apology by saying that I think you're all wonderful people and I love you all. My life is just so insane right now (hey, what can I say, being a teenager sucks), I hardly had time to write this at all. I have to handle everything from suicidal friends to suicidal thoughts to mega family issues to a custody battle between my parents to helping my friends with relationship problems to my own relationship problems to getting bullied at school…yeah, a lot of shit…oh well, you guys don't want to hear all that, do ya? Anywho, the winner of the contest was ****OysomePerson****! A lot of you tried but no one gave me the name, band, AND completed the lyrics. He/She was the first one to do it right! Um, on another note, I've been working on this chapter as often as I could, and hopefully its long enough to satisfy you all until I can get the next one typed out. I actually already typed this one and the next one, but then my computer got a virus, all my files were gone, and I lost all motivation to write. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Okay, I think I've rambled long enough! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Velocitized**

We arrived in LA pretty damn early. 8 o'clock in the AM. My brain doesn't function this early, so I can only imagine how Percy feels right now!

Anyway…

We didn't have to be at American Idol until around 6 in the evening, so we headed straight to the hotel where Abby and the rest of Velocitized were staying. She promised to show us the song she wrote for NaRae. I still can't believe she writes songs for money! If I wasn't always on top of everything, I'd be going to her for songs…too bad I write my own…hmm…

We went up to the room that Abby was staying in with Alyssa and Miranda. 4001. Why does that number ring a bell?

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy whispered as I knocked on the door. "Wasn't 4001 our room number at the Lotus Hotel and Casino when we were twelve?"

I gulped and nodded. Oh. That's why it was familiar.

Before I got the chance to start reminiscing about our first quest, Alyssa opened the door.

"Come in," She said. "You're just in time. She is about to play the song she wrote for NaRae." We walked in, and Abby put a cd into a stereo. Guess she already recorded the instrumental. This is gonna be good…and then Abby started singing.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of  
__Uncertainty, stinging clear  
__And I, can't help but ask myself how much I  
__Let the fear take the wheel and steer_

_It's driven me before  
__And it seems to have a vague  
__Haunting mass appeal_

_But lately I'm  
__Beginning to find that i  
__Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
__Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__I'll be there_

_So if I, decide to waiver my  
__Chance to be one of the hive  
__Will I choose water over wine?  
__And hold my own and drive, I-I-I-I-III-ohh_

_It's driven me before  
__And it seems to be the way  
__That everyone else gets around_

_But lately I'm  
__Beginning to find that when I drive myself  
__My life is found_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
__Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__I'll be there_

_Would you choose water over wine?  
__Hold the wheel and drive_

_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
__Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
__I'll be there…_

I swear, my jaw dropped. No wonder people pay her to write their songs! That girl can write!

So... she looked really nervous for some reason. "What do you think?"

I grinned. "What do I think? I think that was amazing! If you weren't in a band already, I'd offer you to join ours!" she blushed, and looked at the ground, a meek smile on her lips. She looked as though she wasn't used to getting many compliments. Talented AND modest. I'm beginning to like this girl. "You know what? I'm gonna go get my journal out of the car, and then you and me are gonna write a song together!" I turned and walked out the door, eager to get started.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth just walked out the door. Here's my chance! "Abby, quick, I need your help with something!"

"What's up?" She looked confused, along with everyone else in the room.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I like Annnabeth and I want you to write me a song to sing to her to show how much she means to me!" I didn't know I could talk so fast.

After a while everyone seemed to decipher my words at the same time and "AWWWWW"'ed in unison. I couldn't help blushing.

Then Abby said, "Wait. You want ME to write a song for you to sing to Annabeth?" When I nodded, she grinned, and it looked slightly evil. "I'd be honored. But if you're gonna do this, it's gonna have to be big..."

She just sat there, looking eviler by the second, and Annabeth walked in. She looked at Abby and gulped. "What's up with her?"

Miranda shrugged. "She's plotting again." Now I gulped, too. What the hell is she planning to make me do?

**Abby's POV**

I couldn't help the evil grin that spread across my face when Percy asked me to help him out with Annabeth. A plan was already starting to develop in my mind. It'll be perfect! The lyrical juices are flowing, and I know just the place for this shiz to go down...they're going to my school after this, right? Mwahahaha...

**Annabeth's POV**

Well, despite Abby's creepy smile, we managed to get a lot of work done. In fact, we somehow managed to finish it! Our friends all wanted to hear it, so me and Abby each pulled out an acoustic and everyone got in a circle. We smirked at each other and started playing.

_Some people you can never please  
__You might as well just let them be  
__They mock everything not their own  
__From their imaginary throne  
__But I won't bow down,  
__Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
__So put your hands in the air  
__If you're crazy like us  
__Hey hey  
__Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
__Coming' right to your ear,  
__That's the sound from our bus  
__Hey hey_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Why try to be like someone else  
__When you can only be yourself?  
__No one can sing the song you do  
__Be true, be legendary you  
__So I won't sell out,  
__Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
__So put your hands in the air  
__If you're crazy like us  
__Hey hey  
__Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
__Coming' right to your ear,  
__That's the sound from our bus  
__Hey hey_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
__When you can be anything that you want to? (X3)_

_So hey hey, this song is for us  
__So put your hands in the air  
__If you're crazy like us  
__Hey hey  
__Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
__Coming' right to your ear,  
__That's the sound from our bus  
__Hey hey_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! (X2)_

Awesome! I finally looked up and saw that there were a few more faces than when we started. Abby smiled at them.

"Annabeth, you've met Scott and Cameron," she gestured to them and they smirked and gave me a nod. I returned it, of course. "And then these are our good friends, Alex," the girl she pointed to had super short, curly, gelled hair with bleached tips and a nose piercing. "Paige," she had straight brownish blondish hair and a pink sideswipe. "Zoie," she has straight brown hair, and reminded me of silena. "And Madi," she had shortish red hair (kinda like Hayley Williams from Paramore). "They're all demigods, too."

"Cool, nice to meet y'all... hey, won't it be kinda dangerous with all these half bloods together?" I questioned.

"Nope. Uncle Zeus gave us a blessing, so monsters rarely ever attack us. Oh, and one more thing I should mention... Annabeth, I'm your half sister."

Holy shit!

I jumped up and down. "SERIOUSLY?"

She copied me. "HADES YA!"

I squealed and hugged her, both of us still jumping. I know what your thinking. What the hell are we on? Well, it's kind of sad actually. None of the other sons and daughters of Athena have any musical talent, whatsoever. This is huge for me.

I pulled out of the hug and turned to all our friends. "All boys get out. Now!" after the boys had all cleared out and gone off to Scott's room, I let a grin overtake my face. "Time for some SERIOUS girl talk..."

***A few hours later…***

So, we've all been talking to the girls for a few hours now. I've learned a lot about them. For example, Abby's bisexual and so are Zoie, Paige and Alex. They told us not to worry, cuz they "aren't like those other slutty bimbos who claim to be bi either because they want to get some or they are trying to get a guy to noticed them in all their whorish glory." Those were Abby's exact words. I learned all about they're fucked up family lives at home (they all had a story, just like us. I felt their pain), and they told us who all their godly parents were. Abby was a daughter of Athena (EEP!), Miranda was a daughter of Apollo, Alyssa was a daughter of Hades (apparently Hades broke the oath, too), Zoie was a daughter of Aphrodite (that explains it), Paige was a daughter of Ares, which is weird cuz she seemed completely sane and didn't have any of Ares' traits; Alex was a daughter of Iris, and Madi was a daughter of Nemesis. They told us that Scott was a son of Hermes and Cameron was a son of Aphrodite as well. Talk about a lot to remember. They also told us all about where we'd be staying. Me and the rest of my band would be staying in Abby's house, where she lives alone for some reason. If the rest of our friends wanted to go to school with us, they could stay next door with Scott or down the street with Abby's adoptive parents.

This is gonna be pump!

I looked at the clock. Shit, we have to be at American Idol in an hour. "Shit, let's go!" Me and the band busted out of the rooms and our friends stayed behind to chat with the Michiganders some more.

***At the American Idol place***

It's about time we got here! This guest judging thingy is going to be pump! I can feel it!...as long as we don't get attacked again...heh...

A petit girl with glasses and I messy bun met us as we were exiting the bus. "Josie! Band! Great to finally meet you! My name's Genine, Genine Heightsman. I'll be coordinating the event today and tomorrow."

Heh...Genine...

I held out my hand to shake. "Wonderful to meet you. Would you mind explaining how this is gonna work?"

She smiled. "Of course. Today, all you have to do is sit with Simon, Paula, and Randy **(a/n I know that they aren't judges anymore, hush!),** listen to the performers, and give your feedback. Tomorrow is the finale. At the beginning of the show, you'll perform your song. Then, right before the results, you'll perform the song with Fang, Recav, and NaRae. Sound good?...OH! One more thing I forgot to mention. We decided to make the performers sing one of their songs tonight with an artist of their choice...and one of them chose you! So if you would just follow me, I'll take you to her so the two of you can practice."

This was my face: O.O

Despite my shock, I followed Genine into the building, waving to my friends and family. She led me down multiple hallways, through several doors, and up way too many flights of stairs. Eventually, we reached the girl's room. Genine knocked, and someone opened the door.

Holy shit I can't believe they actually got you to do this! In the doorway stood a girl about my height with a dyke spike (really short hair put into a frohawk) and snakebites. She was wearing a TNL t-shirt with red skinnys and converse. Something tells me we're gonna get along great.

I smirked. "But of course! Nice to meet you..."

"Morgan. Morgan Shaw." I nodded. "So, you can just come right in here and we'll start working on the song."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, what are we singing?"

She smirked. "Patience, you're about to find out..."

**Songs used: Drive-Incubus**

**Hey Hey-Superchick**

**A/N Okay, again I just want to thank you all SO SO SO much for sticking with me. I can't believe my last update was over a year ago! To avoid another period of absence, I am in DESPERATE need of a DEDICATED Beta Reader. Even though I have a decent plot line, there are a lot of technical mistakes. The words just haven't flowed like they should've been all throughout this story.  
**

**Therefore, I need a beta reader, and if you want to be the one that sees all my chapters earlier than everyone else AND fixes my stupid mistakes, make sure you have these three qualities!**

**Dedication. If you offer to beta for me and I choose you, I need you to be on top of things-even more than I am. You can't just offer, and then never edit the chapters I send you**

**You need to push me. Give me deadlines, and threaten to quit if I don't meet the deadlines. Give me goals. Make me more consistent and reliable. **

**Know what your doing. I don't want to send out a chapter, and get it back worse than it was when I got it. If you have an idea, make an authors note while your editing and I'll decide if I want to include it or not, but don't make any major changes without consulting me!**

**So, again, if you're interested in helping me out, shoot me a PM or review, and I'll get back to you ASAP! **

**AGAIN, IF YOU READ THIS AND YOU'RE ONE OF MY OLD READERS THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to any new readers, thank you for joining the ride!**

**I'll try to post again next week!**

**~Percabethatw **


	22. American Idol pt 1

Chapter 22: American Idol

About half an hour later, we were ready to go. Genine came in the rehearsal room.

"Josie, judging time. You and Morgan's duet is gonna be the fourth performance." I nodded, gave Morgan a hug, and followed Genine to the judges' panel.

They stood up and I shook each of their hands. "It's an honor to meet all of you," I said. "I'm Josie Salix from the Never-Ending Labyrinth."

Paula and Randy both returned the smile while Simon just rolled his eyes and looked away. I chatted with Paula while we waited for Ryan to come out and start the show. In the room above, I saw the rest of my band, Velocitized, and all our friends smiling down at me. I waved and then some of the girls started freaking out. Pfft. Spazzes.

Ryan finally came on stage and the crowd cheered. "Hello, everyone, my name is Ryan Seacrest, and this is American Idol." They cheered even louder, and I looked up and saw Silena, Bianca, and Cameron pointing at him and jumping up and down. Awesome. "Up first, singing Daddy's Little Girl by NaRae, Avery Jefferson!" Yes! I love this song!

The guitar started playing. The back wall opened and a tall punk-rocker stepped onto the stage and started to sing.

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
and you want to learn what you don't know  
You're grow up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missing_

_You took some time and now you really wanna figure out  
__Just what it is that all the other girls are talking bout_

_And it's driving your mama crazy  
__Cuz daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_I think you're ready baby  
__I think you're ready baby  
__Come on and get it baby  
__I think you're  
__I think you're_

_You've always followed all the rules  
__Done just what you're supposed to  
__Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
__Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough_

_Move your body baby let me see you work it  
__And looking at cha make me wanna blow a circuit  
__And it's driving your mama crazy  
__Cuz daddy's little girl is now my baby_

_I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__Come on and get it baby  
__I think you're  
__I think you're_

_I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__Daddy's little girl is ready baby (come on)  
__I think you're ready baby  
__I think you're  
__I think you're_

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaking  
__All the signals that you're making  
__Brought you to the road you're taking, so  
__C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's go_

_Girl, shake what your mama gave ya  
__Shake it like you're tryna break it  
__Bout to start an earthquake BOOM  
__HEY!_

_I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__Come on and get it baby  
__I think you're  
__I think you're_

_Hey!_

_I think you're ready baby (come on)  
__Daddy's little girl is ready baby (come on)  
__I think you're ready baby  
__I think you're  
__I think you're_

He finished, striking a pose. It was absolutely fantastic. There was just one thing I noticed…

The judges were all looking at me and I realized that I was the first to say my piece. Putting my hands on the mic and leaning forward I said, "Wow. That blew my mind. Not only was that the perfect song for your tone, but I could tell you were really into it. However, you did look a little…stiff. Almost like you were trying too hard. That's not what performing is about. You need to loosen up a little. You don't need to do anything exactly as rehearsed. Let the words flow. Performing is all about the buzz, not about being perfect. But all in all, excellent work." Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Thanks," Avery smiled. I nodded, then zoned out while the other judges talked. I looked up at my friends, and they were smiling, cheering me on, and giving me thumbs ups. I'm enjoying this whole judging business.

I must've spaced out longer than I thought, because before I knew it, all applause had ended and the music for my song Innocent started to play. Morgan walked out and I smiled as she began.

_Oh, Johnny wishes he was famous  
__Spends his time alone in the basement  
__With Lennon and Cobain and  
__A guitar and a stereo_

_And while he wishes he could escape this  
__But it all seems so contagious  
__Than to be yourself and face this  
__With a song that has no soul_

_And I, remember feeling low  
__And I, remember losing hope  
__And I, remember all the feelings  
__And the day they stopped_

_We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are (X2)_

_Oh, Tina's losing faith in what she knows  
__Hates her music, hates all her new clothes  
__Needs a surgery and a new nose  
__Every calorie is a war_

_While she wishes she was a dancer  
__And that she'd never heard of cancer  
__She wishes God would give her some answers  
__And make her feel beautiful_

_And I, remember feeling low  
__And I, remember losing hope  
__And I, remember all the feelings  
__And the day they stopped_

_We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are (X2)_

_One day, you'll have to let it go  
__You'll have to let it go, oh  
__One day, youll stand up on your own  
__Youll stand up on your own  
__Youll stand up on your own, yeah_

_Remember losing hope  
__Remember feeling low  
__Remember all the feelings  
__And the day they stopped_

_We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are, we are_

_We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are_

_(We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are) (X2)  
__One day, youll have to let it go, youll have to let it go, oh_

_(We are, we are all innocent  
__We are all innocent  
__We are, we are)(X2)  
__One day, you'll stand up on your own, you'll stand up on your own, yeah_

_We are, we are innocent…_

Now THAT'S what I call outstanding! And it does kind of help that she chose one of my songs…heh…

"That was absolutely incredible!" I announced into the microphone. "I'm not just saying that because I wrote that song, either! Your tone, your range, your demeanor, your presence, everything! Just a little word of advice? Try to get a little more into it. You looked relaxed and at home up there, but at the same time, you lacked passion. Don't force it! Just let it flow! And keep up the good work!" There was more cheering and she smiled in gratitude. I'm starting to really like this chick.

I zoned out again. I couldn't help it. Damn ADHD. By the time I tuned back in to my surroundings, the commercial break was over. Avery was standing on the stage holding a ukulele, standing next to...NaRae? Holy shiznit! I melted as Avery began singing.

_Avery  
__The bright lights is flashing  
__I'm surrounded by madness  
__Yellow cabs is passing  
__I'm just tryna make it_

_Something special to me  
__Change falls at my feet  
__Big dreams of Hollywood  
__Won't you come take a closer look_

_Both  
__I'm seeing the bright lights  
__The fancy cars  
__Cover of magazines  
__That's what I want_

_But if you look inside my heart  
__then you will see  
__So come a little bit closer  
__We're not so different at all_

_At all, at all, at all, hey  
__We're not so different at all (X2)_

_NaRae  
__You looking at me  
__Tell me what you see  
__You should know we're not so different at all_

_Let's shoot for the stars  
__I think we'll go far  
__Believe me cuz we're not so different_

_Avery  
__I see you on the big screen  
__You see me chasing my dream  
__We kind of do the same thing  
__We're not so different are we_

_There's nothing to it  
__Together we can do this  
__It's only just a matter  
__A matter  
__A matter of time_

_Both  
__I'm seeing the bright lights  
__The fancy cars  
__Cover of magazines  
__That's what I want_

_But if you look inside my heart  
__then you will see  
__So come a little bit closer  
__We're not so different at all_

_At all, at all, at all, hey  
__We're not so different at all (X2)_

_NaRae  
__Oh, I'm looking at you  
__We're similar two  
__Don't you see we're not so different at all_

_Avery  
__I know where I'm from  
__A kid from the slums  
__I hope you see we're not so different_

_My musics on the corner  
__Your musics got me on ya  
__It plays throughout the city  
__And I don't think I'm dreaming baby_

_I'm gonna do it  
__Pursue my dream and use it  
__It's only just a matter  
__A matter  
__A matter of time_

_Both  
__I see the bright lights  
__The fancy cars  
__Imma live my dream  
__Gonna go real far_

_If you look inside my heart  
__Then you will see  
__So come a little bit closer  
__We're not so different at all_

_Ooooh  
__At all, ooh  
__We're not so different at all_

_Ooooh  
__At all, ooh  
__We're not so different at all_

_NaRae  
__What's up  
__I'm dreaming  
__I'm living it up  
__It's true I love what I do, yeah  
__No I'm never giving it up  
__Throw me the ball  
__I hit it out the park  
__Just a little light  
__Trying to get out of the dark  
__And even when I shine  
__I never stop  
__Yeah, yeah_

_Both  
__I see the bright lights  
__The fancy cars  
__Imma live my dream  
__Gonna go real far_

_If you look inside my heart  
__Then you will see  
__So come a little bit closer__We're not so different at all_

_Ooooh  
__At all, ooh  
__We're not so different at all_

_Ooooh  
__At all, ooh  
__We're not so different at all_

I gave them a standing ovation. "Wonderful," I said. "That is all." People laughed and I smirked.

After the other judges finished talking, I grabbed the mic out of my pocket so I'd be ready for my cue. Morgan walked out, smiled at me, and the music started.

_Morgan  
__Stand tall  
__Head and shoulders down  
__they don't make 'em like us anymore_

I jumped on stage and sang. The crowd went nuts.  
_You failed  
__To see that I am not your shadow  
__I can be more_

_Morgan  
__You said  
__The world is hard to face  
__I am your umbrella, Morgan_

_Me  
__But I  
__Can keep up with its pace  
__If you let me go I'll start again_

_Both  
__What if I see you down the line  
__What if I've built up what was mine  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did  
__(what if you)  
_

_What if I find my purpose first  
__What if I fulfill my life's work  
__What if you're counting on my failure made me live  
__(what if you)_

_Me  
__Not scared (not scared)  
__I know you thought I was  
__Shaking fast in my own two shoes_

_Morgan  
__But these soles (these soles)  
__Can fight the ocean waves  
__Dirty laundry and world war II_

_Me  
__Finally I see  
__Past my front hands  
__Not a cowards piss stained pants_

_Morgan  
__I Thank you  
__For telling me I can't  
__Without you I wouldn't be where I am_

_Both  
__What if I see you down the line  
__What if took back my lost time  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did  
__(what if you)_

_What if I find my purpose first  
__What if I fulfill my life's work  
__What if you're counting on my failure made me live  
__(what if you)_

_Well if you see me again  
__You won't know my face  
__But you'll recall my heart  
__Inside of me a side of you is traced_

_When I see you again  
__I won't be bitter  
__You yourself are to blame  
__You're part of this change  
__I had so much of you  
__I won't ever be the same..._

_Both  
__What if I see you down the line  
__What if Took back what was mine  
__What if I didn't forget passion like you did  
__(what if you)_

_What if I find my purpose first  
__What if I fulfill my life's work  
__What if you're counting on my failure made me live  
__(what if you)_

_Me  
__What if you're counting on my failure made me live  
__(what if you)_

_Morgan  
__What if you're counting on my failure made me live?..._

I quickly hopped off stage and sat in my judging chair as if I'd never left it. "Well, I'm just about speechless. Best performance I've ever seen. You two were like goddesses." I got a huge round of laughter and hopped back on stage next to Morgan and said into the mic, "Oh, thanks so much Josie! That means a lot coming from you!" the laughter got louder and Morgan elbowed me in the ribs, smirking.

"You're a dumbass. Just for the record," she whispered. Usually, that word would've offended me greatly, but then I remembered that she didn't know my heritage, so I just smirked back and listened to the real judges' judge.

Ryan looked at his watch. "Oh, look at that. All done, and we still have time left. I should've taken more breaks. Hey, Josie, isn't the rest of your band up there?" I nodded, suspicious. "How about you guys do a song for us, huh? Show our two final contestants what it's like to roll with the big dogs." Uhmmm...

I talked into my microphone. "Uhm...sure...HEY GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" They came down and I whispered, "Anything but Ordinary." They nodded and I turned to Ryan. "Okay, we've never performed this song before. It's called Anything But Ordinary."

I turned to the guys and nodded, pulling out the acoustic. Percy got on on keys. They started playing and I looked out to the audience.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
__I even freak myself out  
__I laugh myself to sleep  
__It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
__Just to feel the danger  
__I wanna scream  
__It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
__Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life!  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
__Would make my life so boring  
__I want to know that I  
__Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet  
__Come on now, give it to me  
__Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
__Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life!  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Let down your defenses  
__Use no common sense  
__If you look  
__You will see  
__That this world  
__Is a beautiful accident  
__Turbulent  
__Succulent  
__Opulent  
__Permanent  
__No way_

_I wanna taste it  
__Don't wanna waste it  
__Away, hey!_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
__I even freak myself out  
__I laugh myself to sleep  
__It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough, is it enough?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
__Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life!  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life!  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Oh_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..._

The cheers were insane. I bowed, Ryan ended the show, and I exchanged numbers with Morgan (turns out she's from Michigan. Weird, huh?), and we hopped in the limo. Tomorrow, the Finale. Thursday, Don't Forget the Lyrics. And Friday? TO MICHIGAN! Gods help us...

Songs used: Daddy's Little Girl-Jesse McCartney  
Innocent-Our Lady Peace  
Not So Different at All ft. Max Schneider-Rags movie  
What If-Meg and Dia  
Anything but Ordinary-Avril Lavigne


	23. American Idol pt 2

**A/N hey guys! Proud of me yet? Third chapter in, like, four days! This is the American Idol finale! You know what that means, right? All that's left is Don't Forget the Lyrics, and then they're off to Michigan! W00t! Yeeee buddy! Well, enjoy this filler that has nothing to do with the plot but is still necessary! WARNING! If you are one of those people that is totally against girls kissing, skip the flashback! And if you decide to read it and are grossed out/think it's totally wrong, keep it to yourself! Thanks!**

**Seriously. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own PJO. But I do own one of the songs in this chapter. Just, for the record. Don't judge.**

**Ok, now you can enjoy.**

Chapter 23: American Idol pt. 2

Well, this is it. The finale. Our big song with NaRae. My brand new song. I managed to land Velocitized a slot, too. Although, I'm not exactly happy with the method I decided to use...

_Flashback_

I walked up to Genine. I had noticed her checking me out earlier, and a little birdie (Ryan Seacrest) told me that she's a lesbo. I have to get Velocitized a spot in the finale. They're too awesome not to be recognized. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to use a form of persuasion that I'll never live down if anyone finds out.

I'm gonna have to hit on a 37 year old chick! *shudders*

Anyway, as I was saying...I walked, no, _sauntered_ up to Genine, making my hips sway much more than normal, a sultry look on my face. On the outside, I probably looked seductive. On the inside, I was about to barf.

She looked up at me. "Hey...Josie..." She saw my demeanor and was instantly confused.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "Hi Genine." the way I said her name was so...what's the word...slutty?...that I didn't even recognize my own voice. She gulped, and looked super nervous. "So, I need a little...favor..."

Her eyes went wide. "Y-yes ma'am! A-anything you w-w-want Ms. Salix," she stuttered, tripping over her words like a super shy teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time. Oh gods...

I gave her what the paparazzi had pinned my "sexy smirk". It's the smirk I give to people as a warning to back off or suffer my wrath, but the stupid media mistook it for something WAY less me. Apparently, though, it's really effective in situations like this.

I'm rambling again. Back on topic.

So, I gave her my sexy smirk and said in the sexiest voice I could muster, "Do you have any...openings? For...you know...bands?"

She looked about ready to piss her pants...or maybe do something ELSE in her pants...eww, that's so nasty...

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and said as fast as she could, "I'm sorry ma'am we're all booked!" She tried backing up, but she ended up backing up into Silena, who had a face on that looked similar to mine. Thank the gods! She can take it from here! "AHH!" Genine shouted in surprise, turning around to see who she bumped into.

Silena gave her own trademark sex-smirk, and said, "Are you sure? Because we know this AMAZING band that could really use a gig right about now." She started moving closer to Genine as she spoke. By the time she had finished her sentence and Genine had processed the fact that she was supposed to give an answer, Silena was completely up against her. I stood there, my smirk still on my face as Silena took the plan to a whole new level.

"Uhh...gah?" was Genine's eloquent reply. Then she shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. "I mean, yes I'm sure. I'm sorry, but there's just no room."

Silena didn't like that one bit. I didn't blame her. But I never could have anticipated what she did next.

She leaned in, so that her lips were mere centimeters away from Genine's, and whispered, "You sure you don't want to rethink that answer?"

Genine gulped while I just stared at the two in shock. "Uh," Genine whispered, "what will I get in return? This isn't gonna be easy to manage, you know."

I expected Silena to back off the poor woman and think of another form of persuasion, but instead she whispered, "This," and...

And...

Silena kissed her right on the mouth! As soon as it started, it ended. "That's what," Silena whispered huskily.

Genine nodded quickly. "Right. Your friends can definitely have a slot." She looked at the ground and speed walked out of there as fast as she could.

Once she was out of sight, Silena and I agreed that neither of us would ever speak of this again.

_End flashback_

Yeah. Not one of my prouder moments.

Anyway…

We were up first with NaRae. You guys know how the song goes, so I won't bore you with the lyrics and details, but it was pretty fudging fantastic. After us was Velocitized. When they came out, Ryan announced that they were an undiscovered band and that they had been recommended by us, so to "give them a chance"...douche...

Alyssa stepped up to the mic and took a deep breath, looking at Abby with a pleading look. Abby nodded to her and started playing the guitar line, which was apparently all the reassurance Alyssa needed, because she started singing. And let me tell you, she had the voice of an angel.

Alyssa, (Abby), /Scott/, *all*** (a/n I hate when fanfiction screws up the formatting! I work hard on that shiz! Grrr...carry on...)**

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me?_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger..._

_God, I want to dream again! (god I want to dream again)_

_Take me where I've never been! (take me where I've never been)_

_I want to go there /I want to go there/_

_This time I'm not scared /this time I'm not scared/_

_Now I am unbreakable (now I am unbreakable)_

_It's unmistakable (it's unmistakable)_

_No one can touch me /no one can touch me/_

_Nothing can stop me /nothing can stop me/_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see? (Can I trust what I can't see?)_

_To reach my destiny (To reach my destiny)_

_I want to take control but I know better... (I want to take control but I know better...)_

_God, I want to dream again! (god I want to dream again)_

_Take me where I've never been! (take me where I've never been)_

_I want to go there /I want to go there/_

_This time I'm not scared /this time I'm not scared/_

_Now I am unbreakable (now I am unbreakable)_

_It's unmistakable (it's unmistakable)_

_No one can touch me /no one can touch me/_

_Nothing can stop me /nothing can stop me/_

_*Forget the fear_

_It's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just*_

_(Trust!)_

_God, I want to dream again! (God I want to dream again)_

_Take me where I've never been! (Take me where I've never been)_

_I want to go there /I want to go there/_

_This time I'm not scared /this time I'm not scared/_

_Now I am unbreakable (now I am unbreakable)_

_It's unmistakable (it's unmistakable)_

_No one can touch me /no one can touch me/_

_Nothing can stop me /nothing can stop me/_

_God, I want to dream again! (God I want to dream again)_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there /I want to go there/ (I WANT TO GO THERE!)_

_This time I'm not scared /this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable (now I am unbreakable)_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me /no one can touch me/ (NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME!)_

_Nothing can stop me /nothing can stop me/_

My jaw dropped. I knew they were gonna rock the house! That was so intensely amazing! I'll bet you ten bucks Abby wrote that! But, why are they still on stage?...No way...Genine must've given them two songs! Abby walked up to the mic with her guitar and Alyssa walked off stage, along with Cameron. Here it goes!

_Sometimes_

_The truth is hard to face_

_'Cause I know I'll always be out of place_

_Can't remember when_

_I last felt right_

_I know it's there_

_But it's way out of sight_

_Well, now I'm done_

_All hope is gone_

_I know that nothing will change_

_And so I can't be strong_

_But if I let you in, will ya,_

_Make me feel real again, cuz then,_

_Maybe at last all these hard times will end!_

_I know_

_I'm not the first choice_

_Always come dead last_

_Against the girls and boys_

_Haven't got the looks_

_Not a little charm_

_So if I choose to hold back_

_Hey, what's the harm?_

_So now I'm done_

_All hope is gone_

_I know that nothing will change_

_And so I can't be strong_

_But if I let you in, will ya,_

_Make me feel real again, cuz then,_

_Maybe at last all these hard times will end_

_I know I'm not the bravest or the boldest_

_And my taste in music is the oddest_

_Maybe I could learn to be more trusting_

_But somewhere there must be_

_Someone out there for me_

_Someone out there for me_

_Someone out there for me_

When she finished singing, I wanted to cry. Did she really feel that horribly? Well. There's no way any sister of mine is gonna continue thinking that way! Not if I can help it!

The crowd cheered super loudly and I felt my chest swell with pride. They were sure to be landing a record deal soon after this gig. I hope.

When they walked off stage, I hugged each of them. "You guys are amazing! I'm so glad I managed to persuade Genine!"

"Yeah, how did you manage that, anyway? Our first gig was on American Idol for Zeus' sake!" I'm pretty sure that was the first time I'd ever heard Scott talk.

I shuddered. "I don't wanna talk about it." Abby and Miranda gave me knowing looks but they dropped it.

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Hey! You're on! Go, go, go!" Oh yeah. Oops.

Me and the guys hauled ass onto the stage and got ear shattering applause. "Okay, everyone, we have a little treat for y'all. Brand new song! It's called ignorance! Enjoy!" You guys already know this one, too, so let's just skip to the applause.

The crowd was booming with applause and cheering. I grinned, and Ryan came on stage. "Well, Josie, since you were a guest judge this week, you and your band can stay on stage while the results are given." Then he turned to the audience and spoke into the mic. "The results are in. And the winner, of American Idol is...going to be revealed after the break!" Gods, I hate when he does that! A minute later, the cameras were rolling again.

Morgan and Avery joined us on stage. I smiled at both of them, and gave them both hugs, wishing them luck, but secretly, I was rooting for Morgan. She looked extremely nervous so I hooked my arm through hers. She smiled at me gratefully, which I returned.

"And the winner is...MORGAN SHAW!" I screamed and so did she. She gave me the biggest hug I've ever received while jumping up and down. I was so happy. This whole "finale" thing turned out better than I though. SO worth hitting on Genine...

**Songs used: Imma Be- Black Eyed Peas**

**Unbreakable- Fireflight**

**Someone out there- Velocitized (Yes. That was an original. Don't judge.)**

**Ignorance-Paramore**

**A huge thanks to my beta Minions of Myth!**

**Hope you all thoroughly enjoyed that! I'm going camping all week with no Internet at all, so don't expect another chapter til next weekend! Sorry!**

**Review!**

**~percabethatw**


	24. Dont Forget the Lyrics Celebrity Edition

**A/N I'm back from my camping trip! I ended up getting almost none of this done, so i pulled an all-nighter last night to get it done instead! The beginning of the chapter is gonna piss a lot of you off, but it happens for a reason! So do not fret! Enjoy! Oh, and please review! Please!**

**Chapter 24: Don't Forget the Lyrics Celebrity Edition**

Percy and I were trapped in a closet. Don't ask how, but somehow we were. And it was locked from the outside. Wonderful.

"Great! How are we supposed to get out of here? No food, no water, and we have to be at DFTL tonight! What if we miss it? And what about our flight tomorrow?" Now I was really panicking. "What about our families? What if they get attacked while we're in here?" I gasped and put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. "What if someone's trying to pick us off one by one? Or, two by two...and what if-" My rant was cut off by something soft and cherrylicious. My eyes opened, and then widened even further when I saw what had attacked my face.

Percy was kissing me!

I closed my eyes and melted into it, fisting his hair and pulling him as close to me as possible. After a few seconds, he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine and breathing heavy. He looked into my eyes, and I felt as though he was looking at my soul. I relished in the moment that I had secretly been waiting for so long.

"Annabeth," he whispered. "I love- Beep!"

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP!" Shit.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEE- crash! I threw the alarm clock at the wall in anger, and it shattered. What had Percy been about to say? Ugh, doesn't matter anyway. It was just a dream. **(A/N Hahaha! I bet you thought I finally got them together! Well, NOT YET! MWAHAHAHAHA! I have big plans for them though, so don't be discouraged!) (Beta: I thought they were together! )**

Thalia was looking at me with wide eyes. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

I shrugged and said, "Dream."

Her eyes widened even more, which I didn't think was possible. "A demigod dream?" Blushing, I looked down and shook my head. Then she gasped knowingly and smirked. "A 'Percy' dream?" I nodded, still looking at the ground. That's a nice toe I've got there... "Ahh let me guess. You were rambling and he kissed you and right before he told you something your alarm went off and since you didn't want it to end, you got pissed at the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. Am I right?"

My head shot up and my eyes widened in shock. "How in Hades did you know that?"

She chuckled, "Well, I'd love to say it's because I know you so well, but really it's because you talk in your sleep."

"Oh. What'd I say?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

She looked evil. "Oh, you know the usual. Percy...closet...alone...cherrylicious...mmmm...what's beep?...shit..."

Oops. So basically only the stuff that sounds horrible when taken out of context. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we're meeting the fam for breakfast."

Thalia and I hopped in our car rental, me driving of course. We decided to all go in separate cars so that the paps wouldn't spot us too easily. What can I say? Everyone likes having privacy once in a while… even if we are in L.A.

We pulled up to a local cafe and walked in, me with my hood up and sunglasses on, just to be safe. I saw Sally, and I guess she saw me, too, because she waved us over. Walking over, we sat at the table. I was next to Percy. Oh, perfect. How am I supposed to converse with him after that dream? FML.

Apparently, he had no idea about how uncomfortable I felt at that moment, because he gave me his adorable crooked grin and said, "Hey, Wise Girl."

I held down my blush and smirked, nodding, "Sup, Seaweed Brain?"

***I'm skipping the small talk cuz I wanna get to DFTL, soo...at DTFL***

**(A/N this is the DFTL with the original host because there were more songs and more money. I know that Mark is the new host, but w.e. pretend its still Wayne.)**

I took calm, steady breaths. Abby and Thalia were sitting in the chairs as my "backups". Everyone else was in the audience. Wayne is going out right now. Oh! There's my cue!

I hopped on the stage and walked to the host with a smile on my face. He gave me a hug and a warm smile, both of which I returned, "Welcome to Don't Forget the Lyrics, Josie!"

"Great to be here," I replied.

"So," he said, "As you know, you're here today playing for your favorite charity. Who are you playing for?"

I grinned. "The first charity is the VH1 Save the Music Foundation. Their goal is to restore music education in schools. The other is Orphan's Hope, which is dedicated to helping provide for orphans all over the globe."

"All wonderful causes. Now, I assume you know how to play?" I nodded. "Excellent. Now, let's see your nine categories. You have 'The Who', 'Rock', 'Elton John', '2000's', 'Show tunes', 'Pop', 'Divas', 'Southern Rock', and 'Classic Rock'. Over here, you can see the value of each category. The first is $2500, and it keeps going up to $500,000. Once you reach $25,000, that's your safe zone. If you lose after that, you still get your $25,000. If you manage to get every song correct, you'll get to try your hand for the MILLION DOLLAR SONG!" The crowd went crazy.

I nodded approvingly, "Alright, let's do this."

"Pick your first category."

Hmm. I should probably get the hard ones out of the way first... "I'll go with 2000's." What am I doing? That's not hard!

"Okay...wow you're lucky! Your choices are Smooth by NaRae or Chasing Pavements by...you! The Never-ending Labyrinth!"

"Hah, well, usually I'd go for the harder one, but I'm in this for the charity, so let's see if I can remember my own lyrics, hmm? Let's go with Chasing Pavements!"

Wayne nodded. "Okay. We need three missing words. Hit it Ricky!"

_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right_

_Don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust_

_I thought_

_This is love but_

_If I tell the world_

_I'll never say enough_

_Cuz it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do_

_If I'm in ~love with you! ~_

The crowd cheered. "Well Josie," Wayne put his hand on my shoulder. "We needed three, you gave us three. You wanna lock em in?"

I scoffed. "Please. Lock in those lyrics!" the suspenseful music played but I wasn't worried. I wrote this song!

Ding!

"Yes!" I said, smiling. One down, a bunch to go.

"Okay. Ready to double your money? For $5000. Pick a category."

Hmmm. Now the hard stuff, "Let's try some Elton John. I only know one of his songs, but maybe I'll get lucky."

He chuckled. "Okay. Your choices are...Your Song, or Honky Cat!"

Yes! "Your Song! Definitely Your Song!" That song was in my favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. I can't lose!

"Okay. 4 missing words. Hit me Ricky."

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those_

_Who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house_

_Where we both could live_

_If I were a sculptor_

_But then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much_

_But it's the best I can do_

_my gift is my song_

_And this ones for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_~now that it's done~_

The crowd cheered. "And before you ask and make me change my mind, lock in those lyrics!"

He smirked. "Okay. Is it, 'now that it's done'?"

Ding!

I grinned. "Thank you Ewan McGregor!" The crowd laughed as did Wayne. "How's about some classic rock?"

Wayne nodded, "Classic Rock it is. Let's see...do you want Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon, or Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield?"

Hmmm... "For $10,000? Let's go with Jessie's girl!"

"6 missing words. Hit it!"

_Jessie is a friend_

_Ya I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her in ~his arms late, late at night~_

Ha. This is too easy so far. I smirked and mock bowed as the audience roared.

Wayne laughed. "Okay, you said 'his arms late, late at night'. How confident are you in those lyrics right now?"

I gave him my signature smirk (not the sexy smirk, the other one) and said, "Confident enough to lock in those lyrics!"

The crowd cheered again. Wayne nodded. "Is it, his arms late, late at night?"

Ding!

I knew it!

"Okay, Josie, pick a category."

Hmm... Let's see. Which one will be hardest? "Let's go with Divas."

The crowd cheered. "Okay. Now, will you choose Fighter by Christina Aguilera, or Material Girl by Madonna? Choose wisely, because this is the $25,000 song. You need to get at least that much."

I scoffed. "Can you even PICTURE me singing Material Girl? I'll do Fighter." Damn, I'm a little iffy on this song. Oh, well.

_Well I_

_Thought I knew you_

_Thinking_

_That you were true_

_Guess I_

_Couldn't trust, called your bluff_

_Time is up, cuz I've had enough_

_You were_

_There by my side_

_Always_

_Down for the ride_

_But your_

_Joy ride just came down in flames_

_Cuz your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I_

_Hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, no no, you're wrong_

_Cuz if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable_

_I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you, cuz_

_It makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_~makes me that much smarter~_

Ugh, uh oh. I don't know if that's right. I bit my lip, hardly listening as Wayne spoke. Made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter...made me that much smarter...shit is it makes or made? Hmmm... I better go with my gut. "Wayne, I'm not 100% confident in those lyrics...but...I'm locking em in!"

I was so scared as Wayne spoke that I tuned him out. What if my gut is wrong? I'll have let all those kids and teens down!

I sucked in a breath and held it...Ding!

YES! I let the breath out and grinned. I'm halfway there!

**A/N Okay I'm stopping there cuz this is hell to write. Let's skip ahead to the final song before the million dollar song.**

Ding! Yes! $350,000 dollars! So close...last song before the million dollar song. I'm definitely going for it.

After Fighter, I chose Pop and did Something to Talk About. Then I chose rock and I sang More Than Words. After that I did show tunes and I chose to sing Don't Rain on My Parade. The most recent category that I chose was The Who. I sang their song Behind Blue Eyes. And now my final category is Southern rock. I have to choose between Take It Easy by The Eagles and Gimme Three Steps by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Okay I guess I'll do take it easy, just because my grandpa loves the Eagles and plays their CDs all the time."

"Okay," said Wayne. "There are 11 missing words. Best of luck."

_Well I'm a running down the road_

_Trying to loosen my load_

_I got seven women on my mind_

_For that want to own me_

_Two that want to stone me_

_One says she's a friend of mine_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy_

_Lighten up while you still can_

_Don't even try to understand_

_~I have no idea~_

The crowd was roaring so loud, and I could not believe they were so supportive. I had no idea what the correct lyrics were.

"Wayne," I said. "I want to use one of my backups."

"Which one?" He said. "You still have all three."

"I think I'll use a backup singer."

"Tell us who you have with you today," he said.

"This is my best friend Thalia and my new but still very close friend Abby."

"And who do you think will know the song best out of these two?"

"Abby. Get on up here." The crowd cheered as Abby shook Wayne's hand.

She smiled and said, "I do know the song, but I'm afraid I don't know the lyrics perfectly. If I was given choices I'd be able to pick it out easily, but I can't do it by heart. You should go with the three choice backup."

I nodded in consent. "You heard the girl, Wayne. Let's go with the three lines."

On the screen were three lines of lyrics. The first line said: Just try to find a way to stand and take it easy.

The second line said: Just find a place to make your stand and take it easy.

The third line said: Just go and make your mark and take it easy.

Abby jumped up and down in excitement, "It's B!" She shouted. "I am absolutely positive! Pick the letter B!"

I smiled and nodded at Wayne, "Will you put choice B on the board please? And lock it in!"

The crowd cheered louder than I had ever heard it cheer. Hopefully, that is a good sign and we are correct.

After a very long pause to build suspense, we finally heard it. The sound that would change everything.… Ding!

Yes, yes, yes! You have no idea how effing happy I am right now. Time for that million dollar song!

"Okay Josie. This is it. Are you going to stay with the $500,000, or are you going to risk it all in the million-dollar song?"

I gave him a cheeky grin. "Go big or go home! Let's do that million dollar song! Thanks for the help Abby. Now go sit down." the crowd laughed but I was too busy watching the screen, waiting to see what my song will be to notice their reaction.

Drum roll please, I thought. Finally, a song came up on the screen. The song was Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Yes! I know every word of this song perfectly! It is so on!

"20 words!" Wayne said.

"Hit it, Ricky!" I said.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around, Bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around, Bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

_Turn around_

_~Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry~_

The crowd was roaring again. There was no doubt in my mind that I had the correct lyrics. And even if there was, it wouldn't matter. I can't use any backups, and I only have one left anyways.

"Wayne," I said nervously. "I have no choice but to be 100% confident in what I just sang. Lock in those lyrics and give me my million bucks for charity!"

The crowd was all shouting my name and I grinned. If I have this right, I had just raised $500,000 for two charities each. This is the best thing I've ever done.

The suspense was killing me. It was like they made this take forever just to see if I would have a heart attack. Finally, after maybe five minutes of waiting for the results, I finally heard that one sound… The sound I had wanted to hear so badly...Ding!

I literally jumped and then fell to my knees in excitement. I can't believe it! I just raced all that money for charity, and I didn't know half of the songs I sang. What a great way to end my stay in L.A.

**A/N Ah! Finished! Up next: Plane rides, Michigan, Percabeth, and...Boy Bands? I think yes! So stay tuned!**

**And please, please review! I've gone from averaging over 10 a chapter to 2 a chapter. It makes me sad!**

**Huge thanks to my beta Minions of Myth for being so quick!**

**~percabethatw**


	25. The Guys' Surprise

**A/N Well, before you all kill me, I know i promised plane rides and Michigan, but I swear they'll be in the next chapter! So I guess you'll just have to settle for boy bands with a dash of percabeth...**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 25: The Guys' Surprise

We are getting on a plane for Michigan tonight. I am so nervous, like, you have no idea. But luckily, we have three weeks before school actually starts. I can't help but be nervous about that. I mean, sure I've been to school before, but that doesn't mean that it's not nerve-racking. Especially since I'll be a senior. I have no idea what to expect. I'm just glad that I already know so many people, thanks to the demigods from Velocitized.

Our plane is scheduled to leave at 8 o'clock tonight. I have no clue why Heather made our flight so late at night, but oh well. Too late to change it now. Right now, it's only 10 in the morning, so we still have a while to do whatever we want.

The guys are planning something, but Zeus knows what it could be. Then again, I don't think that even ZEUS knows...They're acting really suspicious. They've been meeting together and not letting the girls join. It's starting to creep me out. I asked Percy about it, but he said we would find out this evening. I'm scared.

Just then, Thalia busted in, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey, Annabeth…" The look she was giving me was evil. Pure evil. What is she plotting?

I looked at her warily, "What is it Thals?"

She tried to look innocent. It didn't work, "Will you come in the hallway with me for a sec? I have a surprise for you."

I sighed. Might as well indulge her, "Why not."

She walked me out to the deserted hallway. It seemed to go on forever, but we finally reached the end. All that was there was a utility closet. Before I had time to put the pieces together, she opened the door and pushed me inside, slamming it shut and locking it from the outside.

I. Was. _Pissed_. What in Hades is she doing? I have to pack for Michigan! As I was ranting in my head, somebody coughed next to me.

My head whipped toward the unknown person, and I gasped in surprise when I saw who was with me. Percy.

Now I was really pissed. What does she think she's doing? Trying to replicate my dream? She's such a prick. Grr...

"What's wrong, wise girl?" He smirked at me. I am _so_ not in the mood for his sarcasm.

I sighed. I need to avoid what happened in my dream. That means no ranting for me, "Nothing, Seaweed Brain. I'm just not in the mood for pranks right now."

He smiled. "I don't blame you. It's been a long week, and it's only going to get longer. Does that mean we can't enjoy ourselves right now?"

I pondered that for a second. "What do you mean, enjoy ourselves?"

He shrugged. "You know, just talk. We haven't talked as ourselves like this alone in quite a while. At least, not without being interrupted."

He has a point, but I still don't trust Thalia. I know she's doing something. What's she trying to do? Is she trying to _prove_ something? "Okay then. Let's talk… What you wanna talk about?"

He smiled, "Us."

Oh, gods... "What do you mean, Percy?"

"I mean our relationship."

Uh oh. That's what I was afraid of. "What about it?"

He sighed, "You know, just our relationship in general."

I gulped, "I have a better idea. Let's _not_. How about instead, we talk about whatever it is that you guys have been hiding?"

He shot me a look that said, '_you'll know when I want you to know,'_ "You'll find out later.… Well, if we're not going to talk about _us_, we better find a way to get out of here instead."

I nodded. Now _that's_ what I'm talking about.

Let's see. We're in a utility closet. There has to be something we can use to break out of here.… Hey look! A crowbar! Perfect...

I showed Percy and he grinned. I stuck the crowbar in the crack between the door and wall, and together we pried the gods' damn thing open. Personally, I would've preferred to tear it down with an axe or something, but I had a feeling that that wouldn't bode well with the hotel. I can see the headlines now. _"Rock sensation Josie Salix destroys door with help from Fang Ride. Hidden romance, or sexy scandal?"_...Ya not happening...what is wrong with my mind?...

We stepped out into the hallway, and had a silent agreement. Thalia's gonna regret this...

* * *

"Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" I smirked down at my prey. You know, I had _wanted_ to plan a huge prank for revenge, but tackling her is just as sweet.

"You ready to apologize for trying to replicate the dream that you weren't even supposed to know about?" She shook her head, unable to speak, so I continued to tickle her mercilessly. You haven't LIVED until you've seen Thalia Grace be attacked by tickle monster.

I tickled her for about another 15 minutes before she started, well, not breathing. I decided that was punishment enough. For now.

When I finally released her, she stood up and glared at Percy, "Why didn't you help me? I was only trying to help YOU!" Huh?

He shrugged, "Your plan failed, and this was just too hilarious for me to intervene."

This made me frown. What the hell are they not telling me? I was about to give them a piece of my mind for leaving me in the dark when Percy's mom came in.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a lot of yelling." Aww. See, this is why I love Mrs. Jackson. There could've been a molester **(a/n I typed monster but my autocorrect made it molester for some reason, so I left it...)**,monster, or an intense poker game in here for all she knew, yet she still had to make sure we were okay. Percy's so lucky...

I smiled at her, "Everything's fine, Mrs. Jackson. I was just showing Pinecone Face over here a lesson."

She smiled back, picking up what I was laying down, "Ahh, I see. Well, next time Thalia pranks you, can you try to keep your revenge to a minimum? I don't want the whole hotel to hear that. Gods know what will happen." She winked.

"Haha. Will do Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth, please, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sally."

I grinned, and nodded, "Sorry, Sally."

She returned the gesture, "That's better. You three play nice, now!"

I waited for her to close the door, and then I elbowed both of my friends in their guts. They "Oof"Ed, but didn't question it. They could tell their secrecy pissed me off, especially Percy's since he was now hiding two things from me. TWO! The nerve...

"Come on," I said. "Lunch time. Let's round everyone up."

* * *

I don't know if you knew this or not (who am I talking to?), but when you have 19 demigods, a satyr, and 6 mortals all together, getting a table anywhere is nearly impossible. Therefore, we have to order carry out. In case you weren't aware, ordering for 26 people is nearly as impossible as getting a table. Not only do you have to read off 26 orders to the person on the phone, you also have to drive there, carry those 26 orders to the car, figure out how to fit them in the car, drive back to the hotel, and get people to come out and help carry it all.

Ya.

So, of course, I'm put on carry out duty. "Be the leader!" They said. "It'll be fun!" They said.

Bolsheviks! **(A/N I'm not talking about Russian Communists! Bolsheviks is just what my friends say instead of bullshit!)**

So, after the whole process was finished, and everyone was done eating, it was already 2 o'clock. Yes, it took that long. At this point, the guys decided to finally announce that they had a surprise for us, and to meet them at the old out-of-business karaoke bar down the street. Then, all of the guys other than Nico and our family members left. Talk about mysterious. What the Hades...?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so basically, the guys and I (other than Nico, who claims he doesn't care) have noticed that all the girls have issues with low self esteem. I don't completely get why, but they do. Therefore, we have been working on a song to sing to them. Some of us have wanted to for a while, so hearing Abby's song on American Idol was the last straw. We have to make these girls feel better about themselves.

The catch? We aren't performing this as a BAND. We're performing as a BOY BAND. That means headsets for mics, somewhat matching outfits, and dancing.

To put it simply, torture. You see what we go through for these chicks?

Anyway.

It's finally time. 5 o'clock. We rented out this broken down karaoke bar so we could use the stage and avoid a crowd. And now, on the other side of this curtain, my family, Annabeth's family, the girls, and Nico are waiting to see our surprise.

I nodded to the guys, and the curtain open. There were a lot of gasps all through our crowd, and I don't blame them. We probably look ridiculous. Oh, well. Here goes everything.

**(A/N Okay, so here's how this is gonna work. There are a lot of guys singing, so instead of writing out their actions, I'm gonna write who's singing what lines, and tell you who they're singing to and you can imagine them dancing however you want.**

**Percy - Annabeth**

**Luke - Thalia**

**Grover - Bianca**

**Scott - Abby**

**Chris - Clarisse**

**Beck - Silena**

**Cameron - all the other girls (cuz he's gay, so he doesn't like any of the girls. Obviously.)**

**So, ya, enjoy!)**

_**Scott**_

_You're insecure,_

_**Beck**_

_Don't know what for,_

_**Luke**_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_**Chris**_

_Don't need make-up,_

_**Grover**_

_To cover up,_

_**Percy**_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_**Scott and Percy**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_**All**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_**Cameron**_

_So c-come on,_

_**Scott**_

_You got it wrong,_

_**Luke**_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_**Grover**_

_I don't know why,_

_**Beck**_

_You're being shy,_

_**Percy**_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_**Luke and Grover**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_**All**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_**Percy**_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_**All**_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_**Luke**_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_ He jumped off stage and looked directly into Thalia's eyes, and she blushed looking down

_**Scott**_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, _He flipped his hair and smiled and Abby

_**Percy**_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_ I looked right at Annabeth, and she looked embarrassed, even though I could see a smile growing

_**[All]**_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (__**Percy:**__ Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__**Scott:**__ desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_**Scott and Percy**_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

* * *

**Beta's note: Whew! My computer kept messing with the format, so that was a pain in the butt! Stupid **_**Word**_**!**

**A/N I'm sorry it was short, but it'll all be worth it soon! Trust me! Please review!**

**Oh, and thank you to my beta Minions of Myth for putting up with me!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Goodbyes and Plane Rides

**A/N Sorry, just a filler! I promise the next one will be more significant!**

**Chapter 26: Goodbyes and Plane Rides**

**Back in Annabeth's POV**

Well, as nice as the guys' song was, we seriously have to get a move on to the airport. Our flight takes off in two and a half hours, and we still have to do a shit-ton of things before we actually get on that plane.

"Alright, everybody! Let's load it on up!" I clapped my hands together in a failed attempt to speed them up. Hades, I don't even know what'll happen if we miss are flight (Heather can be a real pain in the arse when I piss her off...which seems to happen frequently for some reason...). Hey, speaking of our flight...I feel like I'm forgetting something...something important...

Shit! I haven't asked our friends who's going to Michigan with us and who isn't!

After mentally face palming, I gathered all the non-TNL/michigander demigods around me. "Okay, before I forget again, are any of you NOT going to school with us?"

"You can count us out!" Clarisse said, gesturing to herself along with Chris, Nico, and Beckendorf. Wait, Beckendorf isn't going? But Silena is...

"Silena," I turned and questioned her, "Are you coming?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "I can't be without my besties!" She saw my confused look, and suddenly she understood what I was really asking. "Oh, I see. Ya, well, Charles wanted to come, but he needs to go on a quest for Chiron." She looked down as she said this. Well not down, like, DOWN down, just down...ugh, you know what I mean!

I nodded in understanding. "Ya, I get it. Bianca, you're coming right?" When she nodded, I asked, "Why isn't Nico?"

Nico spoke up. "Dad needs me in the underworld. Busy, ya know? But you guys have fun!" I smiled and nodded and we joined the rest of our friends and family in the bus. To the airport!

***I'm just a line break! Dododododo!***

"I'm gonna miss you...so...MUCH!" She had me in a bone-crushing hug, and I could feel her tears falling onto my shoulder.

"Jina...can't...breathe..." I managed to get out. I know Jina and I have gotten closer, but apparently there is such a thing as being _too_ close. I do have a bubble.

She smiled sheepishly and wiped the tears away. "Sorry," she said stuffily.

I grinned. "Its alright Ji-oof!" Somebody pulled me into a bear hug from behind. I turned to look at the potential rapist and grinned wider when I saw who it was. "Hey, Sally."

She sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you...so...MUCH!" Jina nodded in agreement and they both hugged each other, sobbing. Wow, talk about over-reacting.

"You guys, calm down. Just imagine we're going to camp. It's not like we haven't been away for long periods of time before. Besides, you two can visit us whenever you want!"

They looked at each other in understanding and stopped crying. Sally smiled at me sheepishly. "You're right. I guess I'm just getting used to seeing you every day, honey." That warmed my heart. Sally was like a mother to me, and hearing her say that made me all fuzzy inside.

I finally broke. "Oh, come here you two!" I cried, embracing them.

"Can I cut in?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I pulled away and turned to Percy, nodding. Sally ran to him and pulled him into a hug. She was still crying. I'm not positive, but I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down Seaweed Brain's cheek. Aww!

I didn't realize that I had a soft smile on my face until Jina nudged me and I wiped it off right away. I gave her a sheepish smile and she gave me a knowing look in return. Rolling my eyes, I gave her a final hug and stepped into the gate. Michigan, here we come.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Kill. Me. _Now._

This is the worst trip EVER! Being on a tour bus for hours on end I can handle. I have a bed and room to move around and wifi. But a four-hour plane ride? GAHHH! ADHD+planes=demigod going insane...ugh!

I had the window seat, with Percy next to me, and Cameron had the aisle seat. Percy refused to sit next to the window because he didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was flying and Zeus could break his promise and zap him out of the sky at any moment. I was trying to be comforting, but I was so twitchy that I wasn't much help.

"So, uh, Wise Girl..." Percy started. He looked over at Cameron to make sure he was sleeping, and said, "We never got a chance to talk about the closet."

I gulped. Oh gods. Why, Thalia, why?! "What's there to talk about? Thalia locked us in, and we busted out. Nothing happened."

He looked a little miffed. "I meant, we never talked about why Thalia locked us in there in the first place! _Or_ why you were so freaked! What gave her that idea in the first place, hmm?"

"Oh..." I sighed. What the Hades am I supposed to say? I opened my mouth to answer him when Cameron startled awake.

"HOLY CHEESE NUGGETS!" He was panting like crazy. Then, he looked at us, said, "Rusty spork," and passed back out.

I looked at Percy. "Da fuq just happened?" He gave me his idefk look and we busted out laughing. "Look, Percy, I'm super confused about everything that's happening right now, so how about we save this talk for another time? Preferably when we're actually alone."

He looked down. "Okay." He stared at the ceiling and whispered something to himself, but I couldn't hear what it was, so I ignored it and went back to staring out the window. **(A/N Oooooh, what'd he say? I originally put it in here, but took it out. Shout out to anyone who can guess it word for word!)**

***At the baggage claim***

We finally reached the baggage claim. We still had no idea where our rides were, though. I wanted to search around for whomever was driving us, but no one else seemed worried, so I mentally shrugged and started looking for my bag.

_Hmm… Harry Potter suitcase, Harry Potter suitcase, Harry Potter suitcase... Aha!_

Don't judge me.

Abby stared at my suitcase in shock, and I raised my eyebrows. Then she grinned and tackled me in a hug. "I can't believe you like Harry Potter, too! I didn't think you'd be a potter head!"

I smirked. "Bitch please, one does not simply _dislike_ Harry Potter."

She EEPed and everybody else rolled their eyes at us. Losers.

Once everyone had their bags, we started searching for our rides. After searching her about five minutes, we found a woman holding a sign that said "TNL". Next to her was a woman holding a sign that said "Velocitized". Next to her was a man holding a sign that said "… And friends". We walked up to our respective driver, and introduced ourselves. Let the Michigandering begin.

**A/N I know its super short, buttttt oh, well! Next chapter they start their Michigan life! Sightseeing and school? I think yes!**


	27. AN but PLEEEEAASSSE read anyways!

**A/N Hey, guys! Sorry, this is just an authors note, but I felt like you deserved a reason for why I haven't updated. So, here it is.**

**I'm writing an online novel!**

**That's right, an original novel! It's called "The New Girl"**

**If you want to read what I have so far - and I really hope you do - Here's the URL (minus the spaces): noveljoy dot com /articleInfo?id=903**

**If it didn't show up, either PM me, or just follow these simple steps.**

**1) go to the website noveljoy dot com**

**2) search "The New Girl"**

**3) click on it (My story should be the only one that shows up)**

**And ya, that's pretty much it. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. So, please, read my novel, enjoy, and don't kill me for not updating! **

**Oh, by the way, I suggest not reading the novel if you are against lesbianism because...it's gonna have a lot of it...just warning you...ya...**

**PM or review if you have any questions!**

**~percabethatw**


End file.
